Unexpected Royalty
by CyberActors15
Summary: The Ghost Zone needs a new ruler and an ancient prophecy has recently come to light. Now the marriage of the King and Queen has been arranged so that they may lead the Ghost Zone together… but they're not exactly what was expected to be the royal couple
1. Chapter 1: It's all been arranged

Chapter 1: It's all been arranged

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all every episode of Danny Phantom has happened with the exception of Phantom Planet.**

**Dani: Only Phantom Planet?**

**Shadow: Yes. Danielle you exist in this story at the beginning.**

**Dani: About damn time.**

**Shadow: Now for the disclaimer. CA15 does not own Danny Phantom or myself or any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It was a rare occasion when the council of ancient ghosts were called together for a meeting. It was so rare that it made the formation of Halfas look constant and considering that only three had only been formed in over five thousand years it could be considered as very rare. So when a general call was made for all the Ancient Ghosts to meet at the Ancient Hall, where these kind of meetings usually took place, they wasted no time in arriving.

The Ancients consisted of Nocturne the Ghost of Dreams, Vortex the master of the weather, Pandora the Queen of Olympus, Undergrowth the plant of earth (Ectoranium), Polaris the mistress of fire, Aquarius the ghoul of the sea, Zephos the waker of winds, Serenity the leader of the Observants and Titan the Warrior of the Ghost Zone.

As they arrived at the Ancient Hall they found Fright Knight waiting for them and this was strange considering that Fright Knight wasn't an Ancient and could not have known about this place.

"Clockwork told me to wait for you all here and guide you all to the area of the meeting." Fright Knight said as he walked in before the Ancients followed behind him.

Much like the Ghost Zone the Ancient Hall was an ever changing and shifting area that changed as the Ghost Zone did. It was said that the Ancient Hall had the entire history of the Ghost Zone inside it and although it wasn't true it wasn't far from the truth. The Ancient Hall only housed the most important events in Ghost Zone history and not all of it, storing all the history was the purpose of Clockwork and his Clock tower.

As the Ancients passed they noted the recent additions to the Hall and were pleasantly surprised. A lot of the new additions included Danny Phantom the Halfa hero of Amity Park and the world. There was the moment he became half ghost, his first battle, his battle against Freakshow with the Reality Gauntlet, his battle against Pariah Dark, his Battle against his evil self, his battle against Undergrowth, his battle against Vortex and a lot more of his adventures.

After a few moments they arrived in the Meeting room where clockwork floated next to the Sarcophagus of forever sleep that housed the infamous Pariah Dark.

Only the problem was that it was open and Pariah Dark stood beside it while shackled.

The moment they saw this questions were raised all of which Clockwork answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Ancient Council," Clockwork began, "many hundred years ago we swore that we would protect the Ghost Zone while Pariah Dark remained sealed until a new King and Queen would be chosen. Now is the time for the new Royal Family to rise. That is why Fright Knight and Pariah Dark are here today."

This created an uproar amongst the Ancients as most were excited for the possibility of having a new ruler while others feared the rise of a new monarch and others remained neutral on the matter.

"Clockwork, please explain?" Serenity asked.

Clockwork nodded.

"Years ago when Pariah Dark was still a child a prophecy was written. It detailed the events that a being with extraordinary abilities would defeat the corrupt king and take his throne. This person would also wield a power so unique and powerful that it was stolen from all ghosts in our early days. This person would wield the first power…" there was a collective gasp around the Ancients as they had heard of this supposed first power but did not exist to see it, only Clockwork lived during that time, "…and his queen would wield a similar power. This power is one that the humans referred to as a haunted moan."

"Who is this new king?" Zephos asked.

Clockwork merely smirked. "He is the man who was powerful enough to defeat Pariah Dark and with the ancient ability he calls his Ghostly Wail." Clockwork said as a picture of Danny Phantom appeared.

There was a collective gasp from all the ghosts present. Even Fright Knight seemed to pale at this but knew he would obey this new King regardless. But no matter how shocked the Ancients were about Danny Phantom being their new king nothing would prepare them for the identity of the Queen.

"And the Queen would have to be the only person who shares his power over sound…" Clockwork said with a knowing smirk as he let the suspense hang in the air.

"Clockwork, are you telling me that…?" Vortex asked.

Clockwork merely smirked and therefore answered their questions.

~00000~

Danny Fenton, leader of the freak trio and son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, just could not catch a break. He had had nothing more than an irritating week that started with Skulker hunting him at midnight Monday Morning, at school he couldn't stay awake and was cursed with detention. On Tuesday his father accidentally spilt some ecto concoction on Danny making him burn and to make his day worse he was attacked by the Guys in White. Wednesday was a little better as all he had to do was babysit the recently born Box Lunch for the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady… but that didn't turn out so well. On Thursday Danny had to write a test, which he failed, and was also facing off against Desiree who had decided to turn Tucker into a giant ghost monster bent on destroying Amity Park.

Now today was Friday and he had just felt that familiar sensation of cold as he saw a blue wisp of air escape his mouth.

Now he, in Phantom form, flew around with Sam and Tucker as he looked for whatever ghost was in Amity Park.

"Considering that nothing has yet to be destroyed I'm guessing the Ghost is not malevolent." Tucker said enthusiastically.

"Hopefully it might just be the Dairy King." Sam said hopefully.

"I hope so guys." Danny said. "This week has been so tiring that I think I deserve a break and a pissed strong ghost is not the kind of break that I need at the moment."

Danny then flew them onto a nice and high vantage point that overlooked Amity Park so that they could try and look the ghost that was in their town.

After a few minutes Sam noticed the two ghosts and paled.

"Danny I think I found our missing ghosts." Sam said as she pointed up.

Danny and Tucker looked and paled as they saw Fright Knight and Ember McLain floating down to them.

"Oh crap." Danny muttered before he flew up to his two enemies and adopted a battle pose. "Now I don't know what you two plan on doing here but…"

He was interrupted when Fright Night bowed and Ember simply crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"My Liege, I the Fright Knight now pledge myself to you as your humble servant. I hope after our previous battles that you can grant me my honour after the treacherous villainy I have committed." Fright Knight said causing all the jaws to drop, including Ember's. "I am now your knight and servant to your beck and call and you are my master with a true Heroes heart."

"Wait what?" was all Danny's reply before he glanced at Ember who merely shrugged. "Why are you bowing to me? What did I do to earn this respect? And what about you Ember why are you here?"

"Lord Clockwork told me to accompany Lady McLain here to your location my liege, while he spoke to her parents and I was told that I was to bring you to Fenton Works as soon as I found you and your most trusted allies." Fright Knight said causing more confusion.

Danny merely glanced at Ember again.

"Hey don't look at me Dipstick this wasn't my idea." Ember said. "I don't even know why we have to go to Fenton Works or why the Knight is being all medieval around you."

Danny didn't know what to do so he decided to give the ghost that was bowing to him the benefit of the doubt and took Sam and Tucker to Fenton Works while Fright Knight and Ember followed.

When they arrived Danny turned human first and walked in with Sam and Tucker and was met with the strangest sight in the world. His parents Jack and Maddie Fenton, two world famous ghost hunters sat on chairs around a coffee table drinking tea while one ghost floated and sipped on a teacup and two others sat on the couch intently listening as if they were old friends. Interestingly enough Jazz also stood a distance from the scene trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Mom, dad?" Danny and Ember asked in sync.

Danny glanced over to who he guessed to be Ember's parents and saw the similarities instantly. Ember's father was a fire based ghost that looked pretty damn big while Ember's mother looked exactly like her save for the flaming hair which she lacked.

"Uh what is going on here?" Danny asked.

"Ahh Daniel, Ember you two have arrived just in time." Clockwork said with a knowing smirk. "The five of us have just been discussing your futures and the best course of action."

"Wait our futures?" Ember asked.

"Their futures?" Sam and Tucker echoed.

"Yes. The two of you have an important journey ahead of you so your parents and I decided the best course of action." Clockwork said.

And his next words induced a reaction so powerful that he couldn't help but chuckle despite the fact that he had known it was going to happen for the past five hundred million years.

"You two are having an arranged marriage."

"WHAT!" Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ember and Jazz yelled.

"Mom, dad, what did I do for you to punish me like this?" Ember yelled to her parents.

"Mom, dad, I thought you guys hated ghosts but you're agreeing to this?" Danny asked.

"Well Danny we can't really hate your species now can we?" Maddie said.

Danny then paled. "You know don't you?" their nods were enough of an answer. "Well than you should know that I'm only half ghost."

"Ember you haven't done anything wrong." Phoenix McLain said to his daughter. "This decision has been made based off of what Clockwork has told us about your future."

The two teens then looked at Clockwork for an explanation and thus he explained what had happened prior to this meeting. He explained the prophecy and how two ghosts with control over sound would take up the job of King and Queen.

Throughout his tale Danny and Ember only continued to pale.

~00000~

After a few hours of arguments and negotiations a verdict had been reached. The wedding would be in a few months as soon as the new Castle was completed. The wedding would also be the coronation of the couple. The final thing that was decided was that the Prince and Princess as they were currently being called would stay with each other until their wedding. They would stay at Fenton Works for a while and stay at Ember's house for a while and would continuously alternate.

Right now the four 16 year olds stood in Danny's bedroom AKA the current living quarters of the Royal couple.

Danny and Ember had not said anything to each other in those hours while Sam and Tucker silently watched. Sam refused to trust Ember and kept on glaring at her as if expecting her to attack Danny while Tucker played on Danny's computer.

Danny had to constantly freeze objects that Ember's flaming hair burnt. It was clear that she wasn't enjoying this.

Danny stood and looked outside his window to look at his home town.

"Guys I say let's go on Patrol." Danny said. "Last thing I want is someone trying to terrorise the town again."

Sam and Tucker immediately stood up with a look that replaced their boredom.

Ember looked at the trio and rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother baby-pop. Today is a holiday in the Ghost Zone." Ember said. "None of the ghosts would be coming here today anyway."

Danny then sighed and sat back down.

"Well that sucks." Danny said. "Tucker mark this date as a public holiday in the Ghost files for future reference."

"No problem king dude." Tucker said with a smirk.

"Don't call me king dude." Danny said dryly.

"Whatever you say Danny McLain." Tucker said with a sly smirk and chuckle.

Danny and Ember both blushed with Danny turning a deep shade of red and Ember turning green.

"Shut up Tucker." Danny and Ember yelled in sync.

Now Sam couldn't help but smirk at their antics. "Lovebirds." She said.

"We are not Lovebirds!" Danny and Ember yelled once more.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sam said with a sly smirk. "You two are just living in the same house until you get married. Not lovebirds at all."

Despite the fact that she didn't trust Ember she still joked about the upcoming wedding.

"Please don't remind me of that." Ember said as she slapped her forehead.

"What's wrong Ember I thought you'd be glad about being queen of the ghosts." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I'm glad about that but I don't like the fact that Baby-pop here is going to be the King." Ember said.

Danny merely shook his head. This was a terrible idea. Ember as Queen… and his wife was wrong in so many ways.

Before the halfa could say anything more he heard his parents calling him and the others down for dinner.

"Hey guys my parents have already made Dinner so you guys could stay if you like or are you gonna go before this gets painfully awkward." Danny said while glancing at Ember at the 'painfully awkward' part.

"I'll stay." Tucker said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't miss the first supper of the royal couple for the world."

Both Danny and Ember's eyes flashed in irritation.

"I stay to make sure you two don't kill Tucker." Sam said with a roll of her eyes.

The four teens went downstairs to eat. The look of boredom and irritation on Ember's face faded away when she smelt the food that had been cooked and then for the first time in years she felt a sensation.

"What smells so good?" she asked.

Maddie smiled. "Well considering that we had a guest with us and such good news I decided to make the best food I could." She said.

"Wow that… I mean whatever. About time that someone cooks some good food for me." Ember said as she crossed her arms.

Danny face palmed. "Would it kill you to have some manners?" Danny asked dryly.

Maddie only smiled. She had expected this behaviour after learning about Ember from her parents and after years of raising her son she knew how he'd react. How they reacted together however was the interesting bit. They were the embodiment of opposites attract, where upon Danny was the calmer more respectful member of the couple and Ember was the wilder rude member of the couple. Maddie figured that these next few months would be interesting.

Within a few minutes she realised just how true this was when her husband spoke up.

"Danny-boy, I've been thinking because you and Ember here are going to get married and will be living together for a while I think it would be a good idea that you and Ember stayed in the same room." Jack said.

Danny then spat out the water he was drinking along with saying. "WHAT!?" he yelled.

Ember would have yelled out but she was frozen with shock at what was just suggested.

Maddie was about to disagree with this but one wink from Jack made her understand before she agreed it would be a good idea.

"Dad why, why would you make that suggestion?" Danny asked while all of a sudden finding it hard to breath.

"Because you two were and still are enemies to some degree so spending as much time as you two possible can, would help to quell those negative thoughts." Jack said with a sly smirk.

"Don't forget this is what you get for lying to us for the past two years." Maddie said.

There was a stunned silence before Tucker burst out laughing. Sam didn't know whether to cry out in anger or laugh like Tucker, maybe both. Jazz gave the young couple a sorry this is out of your hands look.

The rest of dinner was very awkward between for the two, especially when Maddie began talking about preparations for their wedding.

It got so bad that Danny and Ember both subconsciously turned invisible causing laughs to escape from Tucker and Jack. Fortunately and unfortunately Sam and Tucker had to leave so the laughing died down but Danny no longer had any help to get him through this very bad period of his life. Sure he had Jazz but she wouldn't be enough.

Shortly after Sam and Tucker left Danny was told that after one week he would be staying at Ember's place with her parents for a week and that caused the two teens to pale considerably.

Later on Danny and Ember were back in Danny's… their room… sitting in an awkward silence.

"This is perhaps the strangest day I've ever had." Danny eventually said.

"Same here dipstick." Ember said. "You think this might be a practical joke."

"Clockwork came and told us that we were to be wed." Danny said dryly. "Does that sound like a prank to you?"

"Well I guess this means I can't threaten to kill you anymore." Ember said.

"Nor can I stuff you in a thermos every time you threaten to kill me." Danny said.

"At least one good thing came out of this." They said in sync.

The two went back into their awkward silence with Danny typing on his computer and Ember tuning her guitar.

Eventually the time came for them to go to bed but a situation arose.

"So what do we do about the sleeping arrangements?" Ember asked.

The two both looked at the one bed that was big enough for two people to sleep on… if they slept very close together.

"I have an idea." Danny said before he grabbed an extra blanket and pillow before lying on the floor before he hopped onto the floor. "I'll take the floor you take the bed."

Ember didn't argue and hopped onto Danny's bed.

"I'm good with this." She said. "This is what real respect feels like."

Danny simply rolled his eyes. "A thank you would have been appreciated." He muttered. "And please try not to burn **my bed** with your flaming hair."

"Don't you mean **my bed **Dipstick?" Ember said smugly. "But no problem I'll try not to burn it."

Ember then concentrated on her hair and the flames reduced until she was left with regular blue hair as opposed to the blue flames. She then looked towards her duffle bag that her parents had left for her before noticing Danny was not facing her.

"Alright baby-pop don't turn around." Ember said.

"What why?" Danny said as he started to turn but one small glance he turned back around as his face turned incredibly hot and red.

"Because I'm getting changed and if you turn around I'll fry you." Ember said not noticing that he had turned slightly.

"Why me?" Danny asked silently as he blasted himself with ice.

Once Ember was done Danny didn't even bother changing himself. He just turned off the lights and lay down on his floor and covered his face while hoping for this to all just be a bad dream.

But he knew better.

"It's all been arranged." He remembered Clockwork saying.

"**Why not arrange something else?" **He thought to himself while trying to come to grips with his raging teenage hormones.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: *laughs***

**Dani: *laughs***

**Shadow: I can't believe this, and I knew it was going to happen.**

**Dani: Oh this story is going to start getting interesting pretty soon.**

**Shadow: You bet it is. But before it can get interesting I need to ask the readers. What would you guys prefer; that CA15 just skip right to the Wedding and have what happens during the next few months appear as flash backs in the story of would you rather have some of the content of the next few months come first before the wedding?**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to Find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Week with the Fentons

Chapter 1: Week with the Fentons

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and reviewers alike to Unexpected Royalty. Because of the unexpected, see what I did there, amount of feedback from you all CA15 has decided that the story will build up to the wedding and that he will try to update as soon as he can but remember he is a Teenager suffering the curse of high school so that might slow down the update process.**

**Dani: Now with that said we can continue with the story but with tradition we must first give the brief recap. Last time Fright Knight appeared with Ember and took Danny back to Fenton Works where he saw Clockwork talking with his parents and Ember's parents. It was decided by the adults that an arranged marriage would occur for Danny and Ember since they were to become king and queen of the Ghost Zone. It was also decided that they would live together and things only got more awkward from there.**

**Shadow: And with that said now we can continue.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Nope turns out it wasn't a dream. Turns out what happened yesterday wasn't a dream but a reality. Danny learned this when he walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom because standing there in his shower, completely devoid of clothes granting him full sight of every teenage boys dream, was his fiancée Ember.

There was an awkward pause as the two considered each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" She yelled out while Danny bolted out the room with his face red hot.

Danny sprinted at full tilt and jumped out of his widow before turning into Phantom and flying as far from his house as he could. Despite being in Ghost Form he still blushed a deep shade of red.

He quickly broke the sound barrier as he made a desperate attempt to flee and within a few seconds he made it outside Amity Park and was floating over the ocean quite the distance from home. Only then did he stop and once he did he noticed that he had flown past a few time zones and was back in the night.

Danny flew and sat down on a small sand island that had two palm trees as its significant land mark.

He let out a sigh of awkwardness.

"Oh jeez this is going to be a long… rest of my life." He said.

In an attempt to vent out some awkwardness he decided to throw one or two things into the ocean and he ended up throwing a yellow sponge, a pink starfish, a red crab and a pineapple.

Danny then decided to fly back to Amity Park but at a slower pace so he shot off the island completely oblivious to the squirrel that hid in the palm trees.

~00000~

About one hour later Danny arrived back at Fenton Works and tried to slip in without alerting anyone to his presence but that failed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ember yelled out as she shot towards the halfa.

Danny paled before he sprinted out of his house while trying to avoid his pissed off fiancée… jeez that would never be easy to say.

Danny ran down the street while Ember followed with a freakishly large Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. They completely forgot about their abilities to fly, teleport and shoot energy from their figure tips as they were just in the moment of Danny running in fear and Ember planning on hitting him with a freakishly large bat… a freakishly large bat with the word Fenton on it and that was enough to strike fear into the hero of Amity Park.

As they ran they sped past Sam and Tucker.

"Uh is it me or did we just see our best friend in phantom form run past us with Ember chasing with a freakishly large Fenton Anti-Creep Stick." Tucker asked.

"We did, and did that look very anime to you?" Sam asked.

"It did." Tucker said.

When Sam and Tucker eventually got to Fenton works they were greeted with the site of a cartoonish large bruise on Danny's head and an icepack while the large Fenton Anti-Creep stick lay broken and Ember had her arms crossed with a glare in Danny's direction. Jazz was also there desperately trying not to laugh.

"Jazz what happened here?" Sam asked.

"Danny walked in on Ember in the Shower." Jazz said through fits of laughter.

Tucker then burst out laughing while Sam face palmed.

"This is going to be a long next couple of months." Tucker laughed.

~00000~

After a few hours things had gone back to normal… well as close to Danny's normal with Ember around.

Around lunch time Danny, Sam and Tucker had left for Nasty burger but Ember decided to tag along so she was given a device by the Fentons to make her fit in. Right now as Amber McLain she had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes.

Throughout the trip to the Nasty burger Danny and Ember argued and were even arguing while they sat in the booth.

It was amusing at first but now it was just plain irritating for Sam and Tucker.

"Is this how we sound when we argue?" Sam asked.

"Nope. We're friends at least; they're enemies that have been forced to marry each other." Tucker said.

"How long till they stop?" Sam asked.

"I'll make them stop now." Tucker said before clearing his voice. "Hey Lovebirds can you two stop courting each other and let us order food?"

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS TUCKER!" Ember and Danny yelled in sync.

"Told you I'd get them to stop arguing." Tucker said smugly.

"Good now we can get our food." Sam said with a relived sigh.

Danny then gasped as a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth and he knew that it wasn't pointing to Ember.

"Food will have to wait Sam." Danny said with a new seriousness. "We have some unwanted company."

Danny then slipped out the booth and left the Nasty Burger causing Sam and Tucker to sigh.

"What was that?" Ember asked.

"Danny's ghost sense." Tucker said.

"Meaning there's another ghost nearby and lunch has been delayed." Sam said before she and Tucker slipped out of the booth and prepared to leave. "You coming?"

Ember decided to go and watch as she had never really seen the Dipstick fight; she had only been on the receiving end of his attacks.

~00000~

Danny ran into an alley and when he made sure he was alone he raised his arms into the air with a determined smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm Goin Ghost!" Danny yelled before the twin white halos appeared on his waist.

The halos then split and travelled up and down his body changing his regular every day clothes to his black and white hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, a white belt and the white DP logo on the chest. His raven black hair changed to snow white and his icy blue eyes turned glowing toxic green.

The teen hero then shot off into the air quickly becoming a blur as he shot over Amity Park looking for whatever ghost decided to terrorise his town.

He saw his target and with a smirk shot down towards him and delivered a punch to his iron hide and pushed him into the ground.

When the smoke cleared Phantom stood across from his good old rival Skulker.

"Ghost child." Skulker said with a sadistic grin.

"Metal head." Phantom returned with a cocky smirked.

The battle had begun.

Skulker jumped back as his jetpack activated while he pulled out two relatively large dual ecto energy pistols and began firing at Phantom who merely combined his legs into a spectral tail and manoeuvred out of the way of the shots.

Phantom flew up into the air while Skulker continued to fire at him before he shot down and flew straight for the hunter.

However it seemed Skulker had improved as he reacted quickly by discarding his pistols and pulled out a mean looking ecto energy sword and swung it in the direction of the halfa.

Slightly taken back by the quick change, Phantom dodged to the side before forming his own sword from ecto energy and ice and the two clashed their swords.

"Wow Iron Skull, that was pretty impressive, did you get an upgrade or something?" Danny asked.

"I did whelp." Skulker said with a proud smirk as he swung more vigour.

The two continued with their sword clashes completely unaware of the audience who had arrived to see them battle. Amongst that audience was Ember, Sam and Tucker as they stood on a roof top observing the battle. Ember was shocked by the amount of power and skill Danny used in the fight but it made her realise something. Danny always held back he had faced her before. The amount of power he used in this battle was far more than the power he used against her and even now she could tell he wasn't using full power.

This angered her, how could he not use his full power when battling her? But then she never really used her full power when battling against him because she never really thought that she had to, so could the same be with him?

The sword fighting had ended quickly between the two ghosts as Skulker kicked Phantom away before he started shooting powerful energy blasts and throwing grenades putting Phantom on the defensive as he was forced to avoid all the attacks coming at him.

However Phantom saw a moment that he could use to his advantage and quickly turned to face Skulker before throwing his fist out to shoot an Ecto blast… however what was expected and what happened were completely different.

Instead of a blast of energy sound waves rippled from his fist as a deep bass sound resonated and a giant wave of green sound hit Skulker.

"Whoa…" Phantom said while looking at his hand. "Is this a new Ghost Power."

He stared at his hand as it vibrated quickly while creating a small sound as it did so.

The young halfa was so preoccupied looking at his hands and thinking about this new ability that he failed to notice the upcoming attack until…

"Danny watch out!" Ember yelled out.

"Damn you Whelp, this suit was Expensive!" Skulker yelled as he, in his now damaged suit, came down to cut Phantom with his blade.

Phantom, not having enough time to react, instinctively used his arms as a shield for his face while not noticing that his entire body began to vibrate and create a small humming tone.

As the blade came closer the humming grew louder before an explosion of sonic waves rippled from Phantom's body and completely obliterated most of Skulker's suit alongside some of the surrounding rooftops.

Sam and Tucker would have been obliterated if Ember had not saved them at the last minute and allowed them to suck Skulker into the Fenton Thermos before saving Phantom from his fall.

"Come on stay with us dipstick." She said as she caught him. "Don't black out yet."

Ember then flew Danny away just before he turned back into Fenton.

~00000~

"Ow did anyone get the plates of the bus that hit me?" Danny said as he awoke before he noticed he was in his parents Lab with his family looking at him. "Oh hey guys what happened."

"You took down Skulker dude with a cool new power." Tucker said with a huge grin.

"But you also used too much power and got knocked out causing me to drag your lazy ass over here." Ember said.

Unlike everyone else who was around him she stood at the far side of the lab while leaning against the wall.

"Aww thanks Emmy." Danny teased causing Ember's hair to flare up.

"So what was that power?" Sam asked.

"We… I can answer that." Maddie said. "When Clockwork visited us he told us why you had been chosen for ghost king. The prophecy was that two ghosts with ancient powers that had been forever lost to the ghost race would become the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone. This lost power was sound. That is why both you and Ember fit the category because you two both have an ancient power making you two, perhaps the most powerful ghosts for over 100 thousand years."

Danny and Ember were shocked after hearing that.

"We're the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone?" Ember asked. "Well that's cool."

~00000~

The rest of the weekend went rather quickly for the Fentons and Ember with Ghost attacks and getting used to each other in general but when Monday came…

"WHAT?!" Ember yelled out.

Danny merely chuckled at her expression when his parents told her the news.

"You heard them Ember." Danny said.

"Ember you will be going to school with Danny as Amber." Maddie repeated sweetly but with an underlying dark tone. "Now get your lunch put on your human disguise and go to school."

Ember saw no room for argument and did not want to face off against the very woman who trained Danny Phantom so she merely grumbled and walked away to get ready for school.

A few minutes later Amber McLain came downstairs wearing a green tank top and black jacket. She also wore Navy Blue jeans and black combat boots.

Her usual makeup that she wore as Ember had been removed and now looked like a normal punk rock teenager. She even had a scowl plastered to her face, clearly not liking the idea of going to school.

"Wow I never believed that Taming of the Shrew was possible but I get you have been tamed Ms McLain." Danny said with a smug smirk.

Amber merely growled.

"Stop pouting." Danny said as he slung his bag onto his back. "Come on lets go to school."

Amber growled again as she grabbed her bag and followed Danny and Jazz.

"Jazz should we take my ride or yours?" Danny asked.

"Let's take yours." Jazz said.

"You have a car?" Amber asked.

Danny smirked before he opened the garage and when Amber saw the three vehicles her jaw dropped.

First there was the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle that shone with its usual silver and neon green, obviously belonging to the Fenton parents. Then there was a more modest car that was teal in colour and obviously belonged to Jazz. Then there also a doom buggy that ranged in the colours of snow white with an icy blue stripe down the middle. The seats were raven black and the rims and wheel were toxic green. This ride obviously belonged to Danny.

"Whoa." Amber said while looking to the Doom Buggy. "How did your parents afford this?"

"You forget my parents are inventors." Danny said. "I helped them build this. And besides where do you think they get the funding to build their inventions. They're rich… but modest… sometimes."

"That does not look modest." Ember said dryly as she pointed to the GAV.

"I did say sometimes." Danny said. "But sometimes their ego gets in the way of the modesty."

"Alright come on you two let's head to school." Jazz said.

Danny then jumped into the driver's seat and before Jazz could hop into the passenger's seat…

"I call shotgun." Amber yelled before hopping in next to her fiancé… that would never be easy to say.

Jazz simply shook her head with a smile before hopping in the back.

Danny then started his doom buggy and drove out as the song 'Ridin Dirty' began to play on his radio causing Amber to grin.

"Oh man I love this song." She exclaimed.

"You listen to music from the Human world?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, music is music doesn't matter what species or dimension it comes from." Ember said with a grin.

"I couldn't agree more." Danny said. "After this song I'll show you some tunes I got saved here."

"Great." Ember said without any sarcasm for once.

Jazz nodded with a smile. **"Danny and Ember will be such a perfect couple. I wonder when they'll stop being clueless and figure that out?" **She thought to herself.

In a few minutes Danny picked up Sam and Tucker and the five of them enjoyed some good music while heading to school. It seemed the tensions between Danny and Ember had been forgotten… at least while they listened to music, when they arrived at school the enemies resurfaced when…

"Hey Danny, Hey Tucker, hi Sam." Valerie was the first person to greet the Trio plus Amber when they arrived at school. "Who's this?"

Now Tucker could have answered with any sentence but the one he chose induced a large reaction from everyone that was within earshot of the conversation.

"Hey Valerie," Tucker said, "this is Amber McLain, Danny's… uh… girlfriend."

"WHAT!" was the reaction from everyone around. Never in the lives of the students of Casper High had they expected Danny Fenton, leader of the Freak Trio and son of Ghost Hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, to end up dating anyone besides Sam Manson or to date anyone as hot as the red haired, green eyed beauty that stood next to him.

"He's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend." Danny and Amber yelled in sync as they blushed.

"You think just because we have this stupid arranged marriage thing and the fact that I have to stay with him until the stupid wedding makes us a couple?" Amber exclaimed before clamping her mouth shut.

There was a silence as Danny noticed how Valerie stared at him and Amber and how the others stared at him and Amber. Unfortunately two of the people who were within hearing range were the two gossip queens of Casper High and they already had their phones out.

"Paulina, Star, don't!" Danny yelled out but the send button had already been pressed.

The next thing anyone heard the tone of messages being received rang all over the school while the freak trio, Ember and Jazz paled. Seriously two of the people who learned of the arranged marriage had to be the two who had the phone numbers of every student in the school and had those quick capture cameras on their phones as now there were pictures of the prince and princess of the ghost zone all over the school also the tale that they have an arranged marriage.

Amber turned to Tucker who caused her to blurt out this information.

"I'm giving you to the count of 10 to get your ass away from me before I rip your heart out." She said darkly. "One… two…"

Tucker froze before he dashed off toward the school.

"Ten." Amber said while decided that the numbers three to nine weren't worth her time. "YOU ARE SO DEAD FOLEY!"

She was about to run after him but Danny put a firm hand on her shoulder while a small bit of his ice powers seeped onto her.

"Amber, **Cool down.**" Danny said with a double meaning.

When Ember got angry the heat had a tendency to rise and Danny was quick to notice so he had to make sure she didn't accidently set fire to the school or Tucker.

Amber then growled as she shrugged off his hand.

After approximately 30 minutes the first class began and it was, surprise, surprise, English with Mr Lancer.

This guy had been Danny's teacher since he started at Casper High.

In class the normal new kid routine took place where upon Ember stood in front of the class and introduced herself as Amber McLain. The first period continued from there with Amber sitting next to Sam and ignoring the whispers about her.

Eventually that inevitable moment when Danny's ghost sense went off causing him to automatically ask to go to the toilet and fight a ghost and only return after five minutes.

The rest of the day was uneventful… until lunch came.

"You did what!?" Danny exclaimed.

"You heard me, that blond jock was irritating the hell out of me so I kicked him where with sun don't shine." Amber said.

Danny looked at the downed football player that was grabbing his area while howling out in pain.

"You do realise you are wearing steel toed boots right?" Danny exclaimed. "Do you know how it feels to be a guy and kicked there with steel toed boots?"

"No how the hell would I know?" Amber said.

"It was a figurative question." Danny said dryly. "Point is you shouldn't do things like that."

"Not sure you know this but I can do what I want." Amber said. "No one tells me what to do."

"Except for the fact that your parents told you that you had to marry me and my parents told you that you had to go to school. Also a while ago you were ordered around by… your little brother while he was playing pirate." Danny said with a smug smirk.

Amber then swung her guitar case at Danny who narrowly avoided it by jumping out of the way.

"Why do you always have to be the hero Fenton?" Amber said.

"I dunno why do you always have to try and be bad McLain?" Danny resorted.

"I'm outta here." Amber said as she walked away.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Danny replied before he turned the other way.

"Dipstick." Amber muttered.

"Diva." Danny muttered.

~00000~

The rest of the day was filled with tension between the two that extended to others.

Dash wanted to beat Danny up because his 'girlfriend' had kicked him in the groin and he even tried to flirt with Amber again and once again that didn't turn out well.

Paulina tried to stick her nose where it didn't belong and figure out about this arranged marriage and why Amber was going along with it as opposed to rejecting it and ditching the loser. She also tried to recruit Amber to the A-list but was turned down as Amber saw them as nothing more than shallow puppets in the schooling system that believed they controlled the others.

When school ended the tensions weren't mended with the music in the Doom Buggy. They had actually gotten worse as Ember was yelling about why she wasn't allowed to blast Paulina and Dash to smithereens.

"Give me a damn good reason why you stopped me from charring them?" Ember yelled as they walked into Fenton Works.

"One you're not meant to expose your powers. Two you're not meant to destroy people you don't like!" Danny yelled.

"Why not?" Ember argued. "It's not like they were actually of worth. They were just taking up space and being irritations to everyone. Wouldn't you like it if the two people who constantly bullied you were dealt with?"

"No!" Danny yelled as energy surged off of him. "You don't get it do you? It's my job to protect everyone even if they're my worst enemies. I make sure that they have very minimal damage happen to them so you threatening to harm anyone, is not good with me. Got that McLain."

Danny walked away leaving Ember shocked. These past few days she had seen more of Danny Fenton than she thought possible and now she had been introduced to another side of him, a darker side that still had his values… or was halfway between his values and someone else's.

And the thing was this side of Danny was the one she feared the most.

"Hey Danny… I guess I might have been wrong in the way I reacted. It was impulsive and your right I guess, wanting to destroy anyone that irritates you isn't the way to solve problems." She said.

Danny's anger melted away as he stared at her.

"I guess I'll just have to get them back with some well-deserved pranks. I think that Latina chick deserves a rat in her hand bag." Ember said darkly.

Danny shook his head. "At least it's no longer attempted murder." Danny said.

The rest of the week continued on like this with Danny and Ember's relationship looking good at first before turning into a tense relationship before going to neutral.

While Ember was here she started to slowly get a better relationship with Sam and Maddie and in a small way, Jazz. She still found Danny incredibly irritating and Tucker slightly less irritating but there were very small signs of something more than an enemy relationship growing but it was clear that it would take a long time for that to truly release. So until that time it was hope for the best with the Fentons and Ember.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Dani: What a nice introduction to the comedic elements of this story.**

**Shadow: Yeah it was.**

**Dani: But I'm just wondering has CA15 been watching Anime?**

**Shadow: That obvious hu?**

**Dani: Ember chased after Danny with a giant baseball bat… I think it's clear he got a bit of Japanese influence in there.**

**Shadow: True.**

**Dani: SO what will happen next? Will CA15 put more Anime styles in this story? How will the story of the arranged marriage reach the ghosts? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

A single man in a white suite and black shades walked down a sterile white hallway to his commanding chief's office.

"Sir." The agent said as he walked in. "Recent monitors of the Ghost Menace Danny Phantom showed he has developed new abilities, very powerful new abilities."

"Leave the files on my desk agent." The leader said from the shadows.

The agent did as he was told and left the files on the desk before leaving.

The leader of the Guys in White picked up the video file and watched the clip of Phantom's fight with Skulker and what he saw made drop the file.

He stood up and pulled a medallion out of his pocket. The very medallion that had allowed him to live for thousands of years and the very medallion that gave him the ability to travel through time.

"So a Danny Phantom has gained the lost power of sound." He said darkly. "This is not very pleasing."

He then pressed a button on his PA.

"This is the Guys in White HQ I want all units around the world to begin preparations for war. I see a dark future ahead in the next few years and we have to be ready." He said as a secret volt opened showing ghost hunting weapons from past, present and future.

"I destroyed sound once and I will do it again. For the human race." He said darkly.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Oh my god.**

**Shadow: I can't believe this.**

**Dani: It's getting hard to breath.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother f**king table to filp!**


	3. Chapter 3: Week with the McLains

Chapter 3: Week with the McLains

**Shadow: Welcome back Readers and mortals alike to Unexpected Royalty. But before we can continue we need a brief recap. Danielle if you please.**

**Dani: Okay last time the chapter started with Danny being reminded that Ember stayed with him when he walked into the shower and he saw her. A chase occurred and Danny was beaten brutally by Ember. Later on in the day, Skulker attacked and Danny revealed a new power, the power of sound. On Monday Ember had to go to School as Amber McLain and that was a disaster, considering the fact that the entire school learned of their arranged marriage.**

**Shadow: Now we can continue with the story and see how Danny adjusts to life in the McLain family.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Danny didn't know what to expect when he arrived at Ember's lair… the McLain lair. Turns out like other teenagers Ember lived with her parents… who knew?

When he arrived he was shocked. Turns out within those floating doors in the Ghost Zone were a lot of space that had been turned into homes. And Ember's home was nothing like how he expected it to be.

First thing he noticed when he walked in was that the house resembled a neatly furnished modest house. There was everything that could be found in a normal house.

"Wow." Danny said.

"What? Where you expecting me to live in a dump?" Ember asked with a roll of her eyes.

"No I just forgot that like all teenagers you live with your parents." Danny said.

"Well what did you expect?" Ember asked. "All ghosts under the age of 18 have to live with their parents and stuff like that. Remember we're not that different from humans."

"Got it." Danny said while taking in his surroundings.

"Listen my parents won't be back for a few hours so just leave your bag in my room until something is decided for you dipstick." Ember said before leading Danny to her room.

When they arrived Danny was once again pleasantly surprised. Ember's room wasn't like he expected it to be, sure there was a lot of black and blue but that was for his expectations.

First the room was fairly large and neatly ordered. There were several guitars and guitar cases all around alongside every variation of string instruments in human and ghost history hanging on some of the walls. Also on the walls were poster of multiple musicians both Ghost and Human. There was a large bookshelf that, instead of carrying books, carried a various amount of CDs and records from various arts. She even had a small recording studio in her room that had the instruments of drums, keyboard, microphone and more guitars. Alongside that there were all the elements of a regular teenage bedroom.

"I'm guessing music is not just a hobby." Danny asked.

"Of course not Baby-pop." Ember said. "Ever since my powers over sound emerged this has been more than a passion but my lifestyle."

"Wow, this is like me and space." Danny said.

"Yeah I noticed while I stayed in your room." Ember said.

Danny merely shook his head with a chuckle before his eyes bugged out of his eyes.

"Whoa, are you kidding me?" he said clearly excited.

"What?" Ember asked.

"You like Dumpty Humpty?" Danny asked as he looked at the collection of CDs.

"Yeah they're my favourite band from the human world." Ember said.

A wide grin grew on Danny's face.

"Wanna jam to this music while we wait for your parents to arrive?" Danny asked.

"Now you're speaking my language." Ember said with a grin.

Over the next three hours Danny and Ember just spent their time listening to the best music that Dumpty Humpty had to offer while enjoying every minute of it.

The two teens were so wrapped up in the music that they didn't notice as Ember's parents walked into the room and saw the two of them both laying down on the couch listening to music. The two looked so peaceful while enjoying something of mutual interest that the two elder McLains decided not to interrupt.

It was only a few hours later after Danny and Ember had fallen asleep next to each other while enjoying the music where they awaken because Dinner was ready.

However it wasn't the parents who woke Danny and Ember up, it was Embers two brothers. The way they were woken up included ice cold water for Ember and boiling hot water for Danny.

Splash!

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ember yelled as she shot awake and flew after her younger brother.

Danny wasn't so quick to get up because the water passed right through him because of him being human. He did however wake up when Ember immediately bolted in anger and when he felt the increase in temperature.

"Jeez what happened?" Danny asked. "All I remember was listening to music and that was it."

"Yo what up Danny Phantom." a voice said before someone plopped down on the couch next to the Halfa. "I'm Pyro McLain, Ember's older brother and best user of fire in the world."

Pyro was similar to Ember in the way that he was a human looking ghost but that was where the similarities ended. Pyro had flaming green hair and burning red eyes alongside a pale blue skin. He was a big guy who clearly tried to show his ego through muscles and that could explain why he was shirtless but the other explanation could be his large phoenix wings on his back that were also covered in green flames. He also wore black pants and black combat boots.

"Wait Ember has a brother?" Danny asked.

"Two." Ember said as she came in carrying Youngblood upside down and by the ankles. "Both of which are soon going to die."

"Whoa, Youngblood's your little brother?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but here he goes by the name of Charles McLain." Ember said.

"Charley McLain hu?" Danny asked as he looked at the immature ghost. "Who knew?"

"We did." Pyro said before looking at Ember. "Calm down sis, Mom told us to wake you up and so we did."

"By throwing water on me?" Ember yelled.

"In our defence we also threw water on this guy but it passed right through him." Pyro said.

"Sorry I forgot humans are the ghosts in this world." Danny said.

"Are you seriously apologising because they were unable to prank you?" Ember asked with a roll of her eyes.

"No I'm apologising that it failed and that they would get to see my great pranks." Danny replied with a smirk.

"Would you four please come and eat Dinner now?" the voice of Ember's mother, Julia McLain, called from the kitchen.

The four teens then made their way to the kitchen where they sat around the table where they sat with the McLain parents, Phoenix McLain who looked a lot like Pyro and Julia McLain who looked a lot like Ember and Youngblood.

The Dinner went well with Phoenix and Julia asking Danny questions about himself, all of which Danny answered without hesitation. Ember tried to act like she didn't care but listened to his answers regardless.

All in all the dinner went pretty well… at least until the awkwardness began once again when Phoenix McLain decided something.

"Danny, much like when Ember stayed at your house, you will stay in her room as long as you are here." Phoenix said.

Danny and Ember then paled.

"Not again." Danny muttered quietly.

"Mom, Dad, please tell me you're joking." Ember pleaded.

"No, it's the best way for you two to truly become the royal couple." Julia said.

"What that's unfair." Pyro exclaimed. "Why does Ember get to stay with her boyfriend but I can't let my girlfriend spend the night."

"He's not my Boyfriend." Ember exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, then why were you two sleeping together on the couch?" Youngblood asked while pulling out the picture he had taken of the two.

Danny and Ember then paled as Youngblood showed the picture.

Youngblood smirked clearly knowing he had won.

"I will kill you." Ember said.

"Can't kill a ghost." Youngblood taunted.

"Yes I can, it's not impossible." Ember said with a dark grin. "How do you think Ghost Hunters came to be?"

Youngblood paled causing Ember to laugh evilly.

~00000~

Later on after dinner it was eventually lights out and now Danny and Ember were in Ember's room thinking about the sleeping arrangements.

Ember was unfortunately having a moral dilemma of letting Danny, who had offered to sleep on the floor again, sleep on the floor or letting him stay in her bed. Normally she would have been fine with allowing him to stay on the floor but because of the fact that they'd be alternating houses for the next few months and would be staying in the same rooms for that time she couldn't just allow him to sleep on the floor through all those months. It was just wrong to even think about it. But if she did allow him to sleep in her bed then where would she stay.

Only one option came to mind considering that her bed was large enough for two people.

"Alright Dipstick, I know what will happen with regards to sleeping arrangements." Ember said.

"And what would that be?" Danny asked.

"Because you spent the last weak on the floor and because my morals won't allow me to allow you to be stuck on the floor for several months, I'll allow you to… sleep on my bed." Ember said.

"Sorry but I can't accept that." Danny said. "I can't just take your bed and leave you with nothing. It's wrong in so many ways."

Ember the sighed while wishing to claw her own eyes out.

"You had to be a gentleman." She said quietly. "I guess that brings me to the problem. My morals won't let you stay on the floor for months and your chivalry won't allow you to take a bed from a girl. We're at a standstill so here's my proposition… we share the bed."

Even though it was her idea she blushed after saying it and so did Danny.

"Uh… what…" he said with his jaw dropped. "You mean, us, together in… that bed?"

"Yeah just until we can get you another bed or something like that for you to sleep in." Ember said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"And… you're fine with this idea?" Danny asked still not believing Ember McLain had suggested this.

"I prefer this idea to having you sleep on the floor and breaking your back." Ember said.

The two stood in an awkward silence while looking at the bed as if it were their salvation and destruction until they both reluctantly hopped in and faced away from each other.

Danny could feel the natural warmth coming from Ember's body while Ember felt the cool sensation coming from Danny's body and although they would never admit it they both enjoyed the feeling that came from the other.

~00000~

When Danny awoke he was greeted with the sight of Ember right across him still asleep. It was then that he realised that they had both inevitably tossed and turned while sleeping and were now facing each other as opposed to away from each other. A feeling of awkwardness washed over him but was quickly supressed by an unknown emotion.

Just looking at Ember, peacefully sleeping, filled Danny with a feeling he wasn't quite sure he understood of knew. All he knew was that he liked this sensation. He knew that he liked the feeling of her hot energy that surrounded her body.

Danny shook his head and blushed before hopping out of the bed without disturbing Ember.

"Oh jeez this is going to be a long couple of months." Danny said quietly.

~00000~

Later during the day Danny, in ghost form, and Ember with Pyro left the McLain residence to go to the Ghost Zone capital and that's what shocked Danny.

Turns out the ghosts didn't only live in randomly scattered floating doors in the Ghost Zone but even in cities. And the Capital City of the Ghost Zone was a city called New Ecto City that, unsurprisingly, had a lot of similarities to New York City.

The reason they were going to New Ecto City was to spend a bit of Time with Ember's best friends and also to show Danny around New Ecto City.

When they arrived at their destination, a recording studio, Pyro pulled Danny back.

"Hey, listen little man, keep your guard up. Ember's friends might not be so fond of you and might attack as soon as they see you." Pyro said.

"Figured as much." Danny said. "A lot of ghosts hate me here. That actually makes me wonder how Clockwork thinks I'll be a king of this place."

"Don't worry kid." Pyro said as he gave Danny a pat on the back. "Trust me, not every ghost hates you here. The ones that go to Amity Park to cause trouble might hate you but not all of them. I actually heard that some ghosts go there just to blow off steam with you."

"Makes sense." Danny said.

Danny then followed Ember in while Pyro took out a video camera.

"This is going to get a hell of a lot of views online." Pyro said with a chuckle.

When Danny walked into the Recording Studio right behind Ember he took a moment to look around. Like Ember's room this recording studio was filled with musical instruments and posters of previous and current musicians. There were also multiple albums from different artists including two from Ember. Not only did this place have the same instruments as Ember's room but it also had more, including a whole DJ set and equipment to mix music and make music videos.

Before Danny could say anything a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth before a large black shadow appeared beneath him.

The next thing Danny new he was launched into the air as Johnny 13's Shadow attacked.

Danny immediately noticed Shadow while in the air and made the attempt to fly out of the way of the next attack.

While he was lucky enough to avoid an attack from Shadow he wasn't so lucky when two ecto blasts hit him from his side from Johnny and Kitty.

Danny yelled out in pain before he fell down onto the ground. He looked up just in time to see Shadow flying at him with claws extended ready to slice and dice him up.

"No way black dump." Danny said while in a swift motion delivered a kick to Shadow before blasting him with an ecto blast.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP BEFORE YOU DESTROY MY RECORDING STUDIO?!" Ember yelled as her eyes glowed red.

Kitty and Johnny stopped attacking while Shadow returned to Johnny.

"Jeez, the dipstick is meant to be here and not for us to destroy." Ember said.

"Seriously sis. You had to stop it now? If it had continued do you know how many hits I could have gotten?" Pyro said.

"Shut it Pyro." Ember said.

"So why's the boy scout here?" Johnny asked.

"And where were you last week?" Kitty asked.

"Boy Scout?" Danny asked.

"This is a long story." Ember said.

"Yeah but to put it simply, Danny and Ember are engaged." Pyro said with a smirk.

"What?!" Johnny and Kitty exclaimed.

Even Shadow let out a sound of pure shock. This clearly wasn't the news they were expecting to hear.

The next two hours were then spent filling Johnny and Kitty in on the prophecy, marriage and what happened the previous week.

There was a stunned silence from Kitty and Johnny at least until Johnny burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry this is just too funny." He said through his laughter. "I never thought you'd be the kinda person to ever settle down or date such a boy scout, especially after your previous dating history with Skulker."

"Wait you dated Skulker?" Danny asked as his jaw dropped. "Are you telling me you're the one who called him a lousy hunter and caused him to try and decapitate me and my dad to prove you wrong?"

"Yeah I dated him and I called him a lousy hunter." Ember said while crossing her arms. "And Johnny I'm not settling down. Remember this wasn't my choice. It was forced upon me by Clockwork and my parents."

"It doesn't change the fact that you and Danny here are getting married to be King and Queen. And you remember one of the jobs of the Queen." Kitty said as she licked her lips. "To produce an heir. So that begs the question, when do you two get freaky and bring a little prince or princess into the world."

Danny and Ember then paled and blushed at the same time.

**(AN: Warning to readers references will be made. If you don't wish to read this skip to the next Authors Note where the safe zone will be opened up again. If you stay… oh well.)**

"Oh wow, I guess someone's going to have to teach the Boy Scout how it's properly done." Johnny said with a teasing smirk. "Knowing that he and Ember don't like each other enough that they'll only do it once, they at least need to know how to find pleasure in it."

"Yeah you can see it in his eyes he would have no experience with this kind of hugging." Kitty said with a teasing smirk. "Danny, sweetie, you would have to make it worth Ember's time considering that it will also be her first time. Make her know she's worth it."

To their surprise and amusement, Danny paled and blushed a deep shade of red making him look like a peeled potato with a sunburn.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Ember asked while stuttering.

"Don't think you're free as well, Ms Fenton." Johnny said. "You're gonna have to make sure he enjoys it as well. Most of the time guys enjoy girls who like to mix things up and try new things."

"He should know." Kitty said with a seductive smirk. "But yeah it's true, never be afraid to embrace some unethical positions that you won't think possible until you've done them."

In a manor most childish Danny and Ember tried to covered their ears to blurt out the sound but because of their powers over sound they continued to hear every word.

"But because you two are still a young couple I suggest you start with the more normal positions before moving to the advanced stuff." Johnny said.

"Johnny there's no need for that. Remember these two are highly powerful and have enhanced strength, speed, and agility. I don't think they'd have to worry about the easy stuff." Kitty said. "They have to make sure they get the absolute pleasure."

"You're right Kitten." Johnny said with a laugh.

"And Ember, honey, if Danny doesn't satisfy, then just use some toys to allow you to score." Kitty said.

"I think Danny will satisfy her plenty seeing that Ember was kind enough to let him sleep in her bed last night." Pyro said with a chuckle.

"They slept together?" Johnny said with a surprised grin. "Way to go Boy Scout. You two aren't even dating yet but you already got under the covers. Next thing you need to do is make the penetration and you'll be set."

"Why?" Danny said while trying to cover his ears. "What did I ever do to you to earn this torture?"

"This is cruel and unusual." Ember said while trying to cover her ears.

The two nineteen year old ghosts only laughed.

"Don't worry you two will have a blast for your first time." Kitty said. "Ember, remember to scream, then Danny will know you're enjoying it."

"And kid, remember to always pull…" Johnny began.

"Nope." Danny said as he blasted ice at Johnny's head thus freezing it over. "I don't want to hear any more."

"You two are sick you know that?" Ember said clearly disgusted.

Pyro and Kitty laughed while Johnny tried to get his head unfrozen. Even Shadow was trying to hold in his own laughter.

**(AN: Alright readers it's safe for you to come back again, all mature references have ended and we go back to our usual child friendly humour)**

"My ears are bleeding." Danny said. "Your friends are very… I don't even know."

"Yeah maybe it was a bad idea to tell them about this wedding thing." Ember said.

"Ya Think." Danny said.

"Hey it's not our fault." Johnny said. "It's simply the truth."

"Alright Johnny let's stop giving these two a hard time." Kitty said. "Let's let the lovebirds recuperate before giving the groom a tour of the city."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS KITTY!" Danny and Ember yelled in sync.

"Oh man I love this couple." Johnny said with a laugh.

Within a few minutes they left Ember's recording studio and began their tour of New Ecto City and to Danny's surprise it was exactly like New York. Most of the locations they went to were similar to locations found in New York but there were other parts of the city that bore no resemblance to New York essentially in the way it was split up. The outer ring of the city was the more ghost farm lands with more natural terrain. The second ring was a residential area for normal ghosts, the third ring, the one they were in now, was similar to Manhattan in New York and was similarly called Ghosthattan, the fourth ring was four the high class residents and business owners and the centre ring was the most interesting one as there stood a structure that was still under construction. But from what they could see it would be an interesting looking building.

The walls were snow white that greatly contrasted with the Ghost Zone but it looked like there would also be a bit of flaming blue added to the building.

"Whoa, what's this place?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Ember said. "This place is new to New Ecto City."

"Well it looks like whatever's being built will take up the most of the inner ring." Johnny said.

"I wonder what it is." Kitty pondered.

"Ahh my liege come to bear witness to the construction of your castle?" Fright Knight said as he flew and bowed down to Ember and Danny.

"Our castle?" Danny and Ember asked.

"Of course Prince Phantom and Princess Ember." Fright Knight said. "For you two to rule you would have to stay in a castle fit enough to provide a symbol of power, peace and prosperity to your subjects."

Danny and Ember stared at the massive structure that was still under construction.

"Wow." Ember said. "This is impressive."

"Indeed it is Princess Ember." Fright Knight said. "The Ancient Council called only the best ghosts and Humans to construct this mighty tower."

"Wait Ghosts and humans?" Danny asked.

"Yes my liege." Fright Knight said. "Because of the uniqueness of your royal bloodline that is to come," Danny and Ember paled while Johnny and Kitty smirked, "it was decided that this should be a combined effort between humans and ghosts. Do not worry the humans were only told select information and not your identity. That is still yours to reveal."

"Wow." Danny and Ember said while thinking about all the work going into this.

~00000~

The rest of the weekend went by quickly and was pretty interesting. It was pretty fun for Danny spending time with Ember's brothers and avoiding Johnny and Kitty who continuously made things awkward but when Monday came…

"A school here in the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked Ember's parents. "You want me to go to school here?"

"Yes we wouldn't want you to fall from your studies while here." Julia said.

Danny paled while remembering what happened when Ember went to his school.

"Mom, Dad, do you really want Danny to go to school with me?" Ember asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said. "It will be good for him and for the two of you."

"Well there's no winning for the teens in this convo." Danny said before he jumped into the air and turned into his ghost form as his bag appeared on his back before landing on the ground.

"Can you ever just do that in a non-flashy way dipstick?" Ember asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Says the queen of flashy." Danny resorted with a smirk.

"I'm a rock star. What did you expect?" Ember said.

"A little more modesty." Danny said.

"Have you seen my outfits?" Ember asked. "Have you seen the way I act? Modesty is out of the window when it comes to people like me."

"Wow you two really are polar opposites." Pyro said. "Now are you going to continue courting each other or are we gonna go to school."

"We are not courting each other Pyro!" Danny and Ember yelled in sync.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go." Pyro said as he pushed the two out of the McLain lair.

~00000~

Before they arrived at the school, New Ecto High, Danny and Ember had made a pact to make sure that their story wasn't exposed again so that they could have a semi normal week at school but that wasn't the case when they arrived because the moment they arrived they were greeted by with stares.

"Hey guys look it's the new weds." A voice called out.

"How did they know?" Danny asked while he paled.

"I have no clue." Ember said. "Obviously Johnny and Kitty wouldn't have said anything and neither would Pyro or Youngblood."

"I was the one who told them." A familiar voice said coldly.

Danny and Ember turn and saw four ghosts that they clearly did not want to see.

All four of the ghosts were teens that Danny had previously defeated when certain humans became Halfas momentarily. The four ghosts were Tuck Phantom, created when Tucker wanted ghost powers, Samantha Ivy, created when Undergrowth attached Amity Park, Dash Beast, created when Dash asked to be a monster, and Paulina PussyCat, created when Paulina wanted to be as popular as the fictional character Sayonara PussyCat. And the problem was that all of them might have a grudge against Danny.

"How'd you know?" Danny asked.

"We have telepathic links with our human sides so some things they learn we learn." Samantha Ivy said venomously.

"And some things we learn they learn." Dash Beast growled. "Danny Fenton, prince of the Ghost Zone."

Danny visibly paled before Tuck Phantom laughed.

"Don't worry dude, Sam and Tucker are handling it right now." Tuck said as he hit Danny on the back.

"And all anger we had towards you has gone." Paulina PussyCat said.

Danny then let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"But we do demand a rematch." Tuck said with a grin. "I haven't had a chance to spar with you since my formation two years ago."

"Any day Tuck." Phantom said with a grin.

"Oh wow and here I thought a fight would break out between the five of you." Ember said.

"You could have warned me that they were here." Danny said.

"What would be the fun in that?" Ember asked with a sly smirk.

Next thing she knew a snowball hit her in the face.

"Okay Fenton you are…" Ember started before the bell rang causing Danny to smirk with a mocking smirk.

"We'll settle this later." Ember said with a growl before teleporting to the first class.

"Wait Ember." Danny yelled as he reached out. "Dang it now how am I meant to find my way around?"

~00000~

The school day went fairly well for Danny since he didn't need to worry about bullies. Apparently being a Halfa and being known for being a hero and ghost hunter earned respect around school.

He didn't have to worry too much about school and at the end of the day he had his rematches with Tuck, Dash and Samantha, all of which he won.

Turns out they greatly underestimated the Ecto hero since their last encounters with him.

After that Danny, Ember, Pyro and Youngblood returned to the McLain lair where unfortunately, for Danny and Ember, the learned that it would be around a month or two before they could get alternate sleeping arrangements for Danny so the two would be forced to share the same bed for a while.

Besides that little issue about the sleeping arrangements the week continued on pretty well especially when Danny and Ember would put aside their differences and just enjoy some good music.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And thus chapter 3 has been ended.**

**Dani: I don't understand why you had to block my eyes and ears during the middle of this chapter.**

**Shadow: You're too young to have heard what happened in that part of the chapter. I have to try and make sure you retain your innocence while you're a CA15 representative.**

**Dani: Okay I guess. Oh and you should be glad Shadow. You were mentioned in this chapter.**

**Shadow: No I wasn't. Remember I'm Shadow the Hedgehog not Shadow the lazily named shadow.**

**Dani: Oh yeah I forgot.**

**Shadow: How the heck do you forget? Do I look like a formless black beast that hides behind a biker? Don't answer that, because knowing you, you'd probably say yes. Alright Readers what would you guys like to see next, a chapter with Dani involved, a chapter with Vlad involved or a chapter with the Guys in White involved. Leave your vote in the reviews bellow.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and follow to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Baby-dip

Chapter 4: Baby-Dip

**Dani: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Unexpected Royalty.**

**Shadow: You hypocrite!**

**Dani: What did I do?**

**Shadow: Every time I say those very lines you and the other reps turn around and say "What is it with you and this 'mortals' thing?" and then now when I allow you to do the intro you say the exact same lines and expect no backlash.**

**Dani: Well excuse me. What did you expect me to do? Saying those lines have pretty much become a tradition in the CA15 fanfics.**

**Shadow: Just finish your intro before I smite you.**

**Dani: *sticks her tongue out* Alright the reason I'm giving the intro for this chapter is because CA15 got such an amazing feedback from you readers when most of you said you wanted a chapter about me next. So because of that and my ego I was allowed to give the intro. Now for the brief recap before we continue with the story.**

**Shadow: Why did I agree to this? Okay last time Danny spent a Week with Ember's family. Through this weak he learned of Ember's siblings and that Johnny and Kitty were Ember's best friends. He also saw the construction of his castle in New Ecto City. Later he went to School in the Ghost Zone where he got reacquainted with Tuck Phantom, Samantha Ivy, Dash Beast and Paulina PussyCat. Yeah that's it. Now we can continue.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Several months ago

"Computer, genetic analysis subject D-01." Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius said to his computer

"Analysing." A computerised female voice replied. "Error genetic code unstable, genetic donor Fenton Daniel J not compatible."

"Genetic analysis subject D-02." Vlad said.

"Analysing. Error genetic code unstable, genetic donors Fenton Daniel J and Masters Vladimir not compatible." The computer replied.

"Genetic analysis subject D-03." Vlad said while quickly losing his patience.

"Analysing. Error genetic code unstable, genetic donors Fenton Daniel J and Manson Samantha not compatible." The computer replied.

"Genetic analysis subject D-04." Vlad said with a growl.

"Analysing. Error genetic code unstable, genetic donors Fenton Daniel J and Grey Valerie not compatible." The computer replied.

"Genetic analysis subject D-05." Vlad said.

"Analysing. Error genetic code unstable, genetic donors Fenton Daniel J and Fenton Jasmin A not compatible." The computer replied.

Vlad continued to growl as all the results kept on popping up as failures.

"Damn it." Vlad said as he slammed his hand onto the consol. "How am I supposed to clone Daniel when his DNA is not compatible with anyone else's?"

"I'm not sure I understand you great fascination with the Ghost Child or this DNA compatibility." Skulker said from behind Vlad.

"Daniel is the only other half ghost half human hybrid other than myself and he has clearly expressed no interest in joining my side so this will give me the perfect half ghost son that I deserve." Vlad said. "As for the DNA compatibility, if this were a natural born child from Daniel then it would be fine because the child is being formed in a lab I need the correct genetic material to stabilize the child and allow it to live."

Skulker rolled his eyes.

"There is such a thing as online dating you know." Skulker said. "Great the Whelp and Ember have started rubbing off on me." He then walked forward and placed a bunch of tubes containing DNA inside on the table. "Anyway here are your next 'genetic samples' as you call them. I expect full pay for this plus interest. You don't know how hard it was to get these."

"Yes, yes, you'll get your money." Vlad said as he continued to work.

Skulker then walked away.

Vlad continued to work with the vials of DNA and he was so near to bursting a vein out of frustration as none of the DNA seemed to be compatible with Daniel's at least until…

A dark grin graced Vlad's lips as he saw a genetic pair that worked.

~00Present Day00~

When Danny and Ember returned from their week in the Ghost Zone they, Danny, had a small issue to deal with, namely Dash and Paulina who had learnt of Danny being Danny Phantom and heir to the thrown in the Ghost Zone because of their links with their ghost personas. Danny had made them promise not to tell anyone then he had to handle Paulina who gone from shallow to gold digger within seconds as she constantly tried to throw herself at the halfa and become queen of the Ghost Zone. The situation with Paulina got so bad that it caused Ember to say that she was Danny's girlfriend and would end up as the queen.

Only problem was then that spread through the school like wildfire and now Danny and Ember as Amber McLain were seen as officially dating and it didn't really help the news of their arranged marriage that spread around the school.

And now after two weeks of being back everything had gone back to being somewhat normal, either everyone had forgotten about the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing or they had gotten used to it. But since they know had a bit of peace and quiet they could talk to Sam and Tucker about what happened during the week with the McLains as well as do a count of the amount of people knew about the royal couple.

When looking through the amount of people who knew about the couple they knew they had to be more careful because too many people already knew and they hoped to keep it on the down low.

The next order of business was telling Sam and Tucker about the previous week with the McLains and Danny told them almost every detail while making sure to leave out the part of him and Ember sleeping in the same bed and very crude conversation with Kitty and Johnny.

After that Team Phantom plus Ember had a moment to relax before something else happened.

~00000~

The city of Rome was usually a peaceful place, usually being the key word. Today however it was a tad bit chaotic as the Italian Guys in White Agents were chasing several escaped ghosts that were released by Dani Phantom.

Right now a lot of the Guys in White were chasing after Dani and unfortunately for her they were a lot more a lot more organised than their American Counterparts and that meant they were much more of a force to be reckoned with but luckily and unluckily most of the Guys in White were focusing on Dani because they saw as a bigger threat due to her resemblance to Danny Phantom and that allowed the other Ghosts a chance to help each other and try and escape to the Ghost Zone.

Although that was not her original objective for coming to this city she was glad that she was able to help out alongside complete her real objective.

She had two real reasons to come to this city, first this city was her next stop on her trip around the world and second she was coming here because the Mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters, was currently in Rome. Dani had learned that Vlad had more information concerning her creation including one crucial piece of information concerning her mother… female genetic donor. She had also learned that Vlad would be meeting with the Guys in White in Rome and that some information she needed might be there and even though she was afraid of Vlad and the Guys in White she was more afraid of not knowing who her 'family' was.

So when she arrived in Rome she decided to keep her ear on the ground and try and find out about the Guys in White facility in the city while viewing the sites of such a great city. While she remained in hiding a ghost found her and begged for her help, while recognising her to be related to Danny Phantom.

The ghost asked her to help free a whole bunch of ghosts trapped in the Guys in White facility and Dani agreed and through a very complicated plan she was able to do it alongside search for the info she required. She then decided to allow the ghosts a chance to get to the rendezvous point to get back to the Ghost Zone while she lured the Guys in White away.

And all that brought her to where she was now, being chased by a ridiculous amount of guys in white. Seriously, who the heck thought it was a good idea to chase one girl with 100 hunters?

The young Phantom flew at high speeds above the city while trying to shake the Ghost Hunters from her tail and avoid their constant attacks.

"Okay think Danielle, how can I get rid of these guys." She asked herself before coming up with a plan.

Dani then shot towards the Tiber knowing that her advisories would follow and when she arrived she put her plan into action by flying right over the river.

Dani's hands then began to glow blue with energy before blue flames came to life in her palms. She then began to super heat the water bellow as she flew over making a lot of mist start rising into the air and thus obscuring the vision of the agents dumb enough to follow using jet packs.

After that it was just as easy as either disarming the hunters or knocking them into the river to stop them.

During the confusion within the fog Dani made a quick escape to recuperate and landed in an abandoned alley.

Dani took a brief breath and pause. Using her fire power always drained her more than most of her other powers, most being the important word. A few weeks earlier new powers began to emerge within Dani and they were both immensely powerful and incredibly draining to use. The first power was pyrokinesis and the second was… sound to put it bluntly.

Dani then noticed her reflection and was forced to roll her eyes.

"Not again." She said looking at her hair that had become white flames.

The young halfa then focused on her hair before the flames were doused.

She then listened silently for any sounds of her pursuers but was pleased to hear nothing of the sort but she still had to be careful so she called for the beating of her heart as opposed to the pulsing of her core and transformed back to her human form before she decided she'd walk over to the rendezvous point to make sure all the ghosts made it.

After about an hour of walking - Rome was a big City and there were Ghost Hunters everywhere so she had to be cautious – she reached the rendezvous point and was delighted to see that all the ghosts had made it and were waiting for her before leaving.

"We would like to thank you for your help Danielle Phantom." one of the yetis from the Far Frozen

"It's no problem, I was glad to help." Dani said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with a small blush.

"No truly, if not for your bravery many lives would have been lost. We owe you our lives." The yeti replied.

The ghosts all agreed causing Dani to blush.

A portal was then opened for the ghosts as they all went back into the Ghost Zone.

The last two to go in were the Yeti and Dani.

"So I assume you will be heading to see the Great One about the news?" the Yeti asked.

"Danny? I… I don't know really. I want to but…" Dani started while looking down.

"What is wrong little one?" the Yeti asked with a concerned tone.

"Because of the way I came to be I really don't have a proper family and every time I think of a father figure Danny always pops into my head. Because technically he is my father and that's what I want more than anything for him to take me in as his daughter but… I can't ask that of him. He probably wouldn't want me as a daughter any way." Dani said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The yeti nodded clearly knowing about Dani's situation from what the Great One had told all the members of the Far Frozen.

"All I can say is that you must take a leap of faith and try and go for that which you truly want as the Great One deeply cares for you and could perhaps take you in as his pup." The Yeti said. "And if he did that could essentially make you the heir to his throne."

"Heir to his throne?" Dani asked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you mean you do not know?" the yeti asked with a shocked expression.

"No I don't." Dani said. "Is this about the news you mentioned earlier?"

"It most certainly is." The yeti said. "Daniel Phantom is to be crowned the king of the Ghost Zone within a few months on the date of his wedding."

"Daddy's getting married?" Dani asked.

"Indeed. The Great One is to marry Ember McLain because of an ancient prophecy." The Yeti finished.

"Tell me please." Dani pleased.

"I will but when we are safely within the Ghost Zone before the portal closes." The Yeti replied.

Dani then wasted no time in pushing the yeti into the Ghost Zone before hopping in herself and just in time for it to close.

Once inside the yeti only laughed loudly at her antics and told her about the prophecy and how Danny and Ember fit into it and how very little people knew of it for now.

After that Dani thanked the Yeti before she set off for Amity Park.

~00000~

It was a lot quicker to get to Amity Park than Dani expected because she only spent one night in the Ghost Zone before leaving through a portal and flying the rest of the way in the Human World.

By the time she arrived in Amity Park it was in the early hours of the evening around the time Danny would be on patrol. Once she reached the city limits she was joyed to feel a blue wisp of warm air escape her lips before she boosted her speed. The thought of seeing her father again brought endless joy to her.

"**Don't think like that Dani." **A voice said in her head. **"We don't know if he'll actually accept you as his daughter."**

"**I don't care. I've accepted him as my father even he doesn't want me as his daughter." **Dani thought back with a bit of doubt.

Her joy increased tenfold when she saw Danny floating in Phantom form next to Ember while talking to Valerie in her Red Huntress outfit.

She was now close enough to hear the conversation.

"Seriously Red, Ember is one of the good guys now." Danny said.

"Hey I'm an anti-hero. The only reason I'm here is to watch you take down the evil ghosts and mock you when you fail." Ember said with a smug smirk.

"You are not helping your case here." Danny said with a face palm. "Trust me Red she's… oof"

His speech was cut off when a black and white blue collided with waist, wrapped her arms around, and knocked him onto the rooftop with tears in her eyes.

"Dad-ny!" Dani exclaimed as she hugged and knocked him onto the rooftop. She was filled with such positive emotions but there was also something else which she wanted to do.

"Dani?" Danny asked before a huge grin appeared on his face but before he could say anything Dani began pounding on his chest, in a very childish way, with a cry of frustration.

"How could you not tell me you and Ember were getting married and that you were going to be the king of the Ghost Zone?" Dani yelled while pounding on his chest.

"Hey I'm sorry but I didn't know where to find you to tell you the news." Danny said as he grabbed her arms before hugging her back. "And it's good to see you to."

"That's no excuse. You should have searched online for sittings of white haired ghost girls online. Then you'd be able to find me." Dani said as she crossed her arms in a huff.

Danny then stood and patted her on the head. "Sorry squirt, I'll remember to do that next time I need to find you." Danny said with a grin. "But I didn't know you'd gotten so popular that I'd be able to search you up online."

"Well I am a Phantom." Dani said proudly. "And the world loves Phantoms. I mean really when I went to Japan I saw an Anime based off of you and while I was there I also saw an Anime about me being put into production."

"Wow." Phantom said. "Why the heck to I live here when in other countries I get respect?"

"Because you're still a Fenton and your parents still live here." Dani said with a shrug.

"Good point." Danny said. "Maybe I should just do what you do and travel around the world and be a hero all over. That way I'd also be able to take care of you."

"Take care of me?" Dani said with a small laugh. "No need. I can handle anything and…"

"What?!" the voice of Red Huntress interrupted the two and reminded them that they weren't alone.

They turned to face Valerie and Ember who had her face in her hand and was shaking her head.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that." Danny asked.

"Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom." Valerie said finally connecting the dots before she looked at Danny with a mix of emotions that included sorrow, anger, betrayal, regret, guilt and surprise. "And you must be Amber McLain." She said while pointing to Ember. "And you're going to be king of the Ghost Zone and you're marrying her?"

"Please don't tell me I just revealed your secret." Dani said as tears began to appear in her eyes and before Danny could reply Dani burst into full on crying. "Sorry Daddy, I… I didn't know… I thought that… I that she already knew and…"

"Shh calm down Dani." Danny said quietly as an unknown instinct took over. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But… know…" Dani started but Danny stopped her by putting his finger on her lips.

"It's okay, Valerie's a good friend and will keep it quiet." Danny said. "Trust me everything will be fine."

There was a moment of silence around the three teens as Dani fell asleep in Danny's arms. Turns out all the crying and cross country flight exhausted her.

"She's wiped out." Danny said while carrying her as she reverted to her human form. "Val can we finish this later?"

Valerie looked from the sleeping Dani to Danny and gave a small smile. "Sure, when you feel like talking I'll be ready to listen… but be prepared to have you ass kicked for lying to me." Valerie said before flying away on her hover board.

"So who's the baby-dip?" Ember asked.

"Ember this is Danielle, my clone." Danny said.

"Sounds to me like she's more than just your clone." Ember said with a smile.

"I guess not, she's more like a daughter to me." Danny said.

"And considering she called you Daddy just know I guess you're more than source material for her." Ember said.

"Yeah I guess so." Danny said with a smile. "Come on let's jet. I wanna get to Fenton Works and put her down to rest."

Ember then flew ahead with Danny flying behind while holding a sleeping Dani.

~00000~

Ember was the first to arrive at Fenton works and when she did it raised questions as to why she was alone and where Danny was. But Ember explained that he had become a bit caught up and asked that they remain quiet.

When Danny arrived 10 minutes later a whole bunch of questions were thrown his way but an ice cold glare from him shut everybody up and then that was when they noticed the sleeping girl in his arms. Sam and Tucker where quick to figure out while Jack, Maddie and Jazz remained forever clueless.

Danny went off to the spare room and set Dani down on the bed and tucked her in before kissing her on the head. He was going to go downstairs and confront his family but he decided his time would be better spent staying with Dani and that was what he decided to do.

~00000~

When Dani awoke the next morning she found the site of Danny sitting in a chair across from her bed with his eyes closed.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Danny said as his eyes opened.

"How did you know?" Dani asked.

"I could feel your energy spiking from being awake." Danny said with a smirk.

"Wow can you do that?" Dani asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I can feel when ecto energy is around and turns out I can even feel it in a halfa." Danny said.

"Cool." Dani said. "Does that mean I'll be able to do that?"

"You already can. You use it in your ghost sense all the time." Danny said. "It's just a matter of enhancing it so that you can always feel it. It helps with predicting attacks."

"Wow, I gotta train that ability." Dani said.

Danny chuckled. "You mean I gotta teach you that ability and the other abilities you might be missing." Danny said with a chuckle.

"You're gonna teach me?" Dani asked.

"Yeah of course. I gotta teach you. I wouldn't live with myself if I didn't teach you how to use your powers properly." Danny said before he stood up and walked over to the bed. "Now I got something important I wanna talk to you about."

"What?" Dani asked.

"Yesterday, when you arrived you called me dad twice." Danny said causing Dani to gasp. "Does this mean you want me to be your father? Because seriously I see you as my daughter."

Dani was stunned before tears appeared in her eyes.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed before jumping and hugging Danny.

"Well then then you really are Danielle Jennet Fenton." Danny said.

"Danielle Jennet Fenton?" Dani asked as more tears of joy appeared. She then hugged Danny with all her strength before she let out a chuckle. "You're lazy you know that."

"How so." Danny asked.

"Danielle Jennet Fenton, Daniel James Fenton, seems a little bit rip off ish don't you think?" Dani said.

"You call it rip off I call it taking attributes from the original." Danny said with a smirk. "Now come on I'm taking you to meet the rest of the family. Your grandparents must be dying to meet you."

A large grin then appeared on Dani's face. She had a family now. The only thing that could make this better was if she knew who her mother could be.

Danny led hear downstairs where he informed his family plus Ember, Sam and Tucker what was going to happen and who Dani was. He also made sure that everyone realised there was no room for argument as he had made his decision. There was a silence amongst the Fenton Family before they welcomed Dani in with open arms.

It seemed the Fenton Family had just grown bigger and the Royal family had grown a lot more unexpected.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: I have a father! **

**Shadow: Congratulations Danielle.**

**Dani: Now all I need is a mother.**

**Shadow: Interestingly enough CA15 was going to reveal your mother this chapter but he decided against it as it would have resulted in your capture by the hands of Plasmius.**

**Dani: Wait what?**

**Shadow: Nothing.**

**Dani: Okay? So what will happen next? How will the Royal Family become more unexpected? How will the awkwardness return in the next chapter? How will I adjust to a new family? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mother of the Baby-dip

Chapter 5: Mother of the Baby-Dip

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Unexpected Royalty.**

**Dani: What is it with you and this 'mortals' thing?**

**Shadow: I will use all the power within my possession to smite you if you ask stupid questions. So just do the brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay last chapter I arrived in the story and freed a bunch of ghosts from a Guys in White agency in Rome. While doing that I learned about Danny… daddy getting married to Ember and why that was happening. I then got myself to Amity Park and interrupted a conversation between Valerie, Dad and Ember. Eventually it ended with me being taken in as Danny's daughter and joining the Fenton and Royal family.**

**Shadow: Excellent now we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME DIPSTICK!?" Ember yelled.

Mornings at the Fentons were usually loud but with one ghost and two halfas, all of which had sound powers, the mornings were generally louder. Today was no exception.

"What's going on?" Dani asked as she walked downstairs while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had stayed with the Fentons for two days and was still trying to get used to life in this crazy house.

What the most interesting thing to get used to, was the bickering between her father and… soon to be step-mother.

"What did I do this time?" Danny asked while feeling like pulling out his hair.

"You made breakfast and usually I'd be cool with that but you included strawberries everywhere!" Ember exclaimed. "And did you know that out of all the substances in our two worlds Strawberries are the only thing that I'm allergic to?"

"How the heck was I supposed to know that?" Danny exclaimed.

"Well seeing that you're getting married to me, you should be knowledgeable of things like this." Ember said.

Ember had given up on trying to deny that this marriage was happening and accepted it even though she didn't want it.

"Fine I'll remake your food but I'll remove the strawberry sauce and strawberries." Danny said with a role of his eyes. "Anyone else not want strawberries?" he asked sarcastically?

Dani then raised her hand. "Actually Dad, I'm also allergic to strawberries." Dani said with a sheepish smile.

"Wait what?" Danny asked with a drop of his jaw.

"Wow Dipstick you are truly the Family Man of the year." Ember said with slow sarcastic claps. "How could you not know that both your 'fiancée' and child are allergic to Strawberries? Am I right baby-dip?"

"Yeah… hey I'm not a baby-dip." Dani said with a huff.

"But I'm not allergic to strawberries? Heck I love them. How are you allergic when no one in my family has the genetics of being allergic to strawberries."

Dani smiled sheepishly before she threw a folder onto the table.

"I think the answers might be in there." Dani said.

Danny then opened up the folder and looked inside before he stared at Dani.

"Vlad made your from someone else's DNA and mine?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, so somewhere out there I have a mother." Dani said.

"DO you know who it is?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Dani replied while popping the p. "I was actually hoping you would help me with finding out who my female genetic donor is."

Danny agreed instantly while Ember just shrugged.

"Okay we can do that, no problem." Ember said. "But for now let's get you ready for a shopping trip while your father corrects his strawberry mistake."

Danny then grumbled. This was what happens when he tried to make breakfast and be nice.

"Danny what smells so good?" Jazz asked as she into the kitchen.

"At least one person appreciates my cooking." Danny said quietly. "I made breakfast for the whole family but turns out Ember and Dani are both allergic to strawberries."

"Is that what the yelling was about earlier?" Jazz asked.

"Pretty much." Danny said.

"But that makes no sense." Jazz said. "You'd think Dani would have all your characteristics and allergies to strawberries aren't one of them."

"Yeah I thought so too but turns out Vlad used another genetic template when he created Dani and essentially that's why she's not exactly like me." Danny said.

"So Dani has a mother somewhere?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "That much can be assumed."

"And I'm guessing Dani is going to want to find out who she is?" Jazz asked.

"Pretty much." Danny replied.

Within a few minutes Danny had remade breakfast for Ember and Dani without the inclusion of strawberries.

"Hey guys, breakfast's ready." Danny called out and unsurprisingly his dad was the first one down and ready to eat. "Dad calm down and wait for everyone else to arrive." Danny instructed before his dad could jump in. "But seeing that you're here you can help me set the table… great now I sound like mom."

"Yes sir." Jack said solemnly while staring at the food.

Jazz merely smiled while holding back a small bit of laughter. It seemed her little brother was starting to mature and become worthy of the husband she knew he was going to be.

Ember, Dani and Maddie came down around five minutes after Danny called, much to the dismay of Jack who had to wait, and were stunned by the breakfast that lay awaiting them.

For the three humans plus older halfa there were strawberry coated waffles with homemade, by Danny, strawberry jam and syrup. Alongside that was bacon, egg and toast with strawberries and strawberry yogurt. If there was one thing the Fentons loved more than fudge, ghost hunting and ridiculous names it was strawberries.

For the one ghost and younger halfa there were plain waffles with regular syrup. They also had bacon, eggs and toast but with different fruits as opposed to the strawberries.

"Wait a second why is my food so small in comparison to everybody else's?" Dani asked.

"Because, 12 year old mind, plus 5 year old personality, plus a potentially limitless amount of energy within your regenerative core plus high sugar equals one super powered sugar high that I don't want to have to deal with." Danny said.

"Aww and I was hoping you wouldn't be an over protective dad." Dani said with a pout.

Danny let out a chuckle.

"Sorry but I was raised by one overbearing and over protective mother and raised with one irritatingly overbearing and over protective sister. It's only obvious that I would adopt some of those qualities." Danny said.

"Aww man. Does that mean that's going to happen to me?" Dani asked. "And what do you mean I have a five year old personality? Do I need to remind you that I broke several ghosts from the Guys in White in Rome?"

"Occasionally." Danny said. "Sometimes the inner child in you escapes."

"Yeah but not all the times." Dani said. "Remember dad I'm not the defenceless little girl that I look like. I do know how to take care of myself."

"Alright then… think fast." Danny said as he quickly threw something right at her.

Dani then reacted on instinct and caught the object while closing it in her hands. She then opened her hands and saw a small box that was wrapped in wrapping paper.

Once she opened the box she smiled as inside was a necklace with her name engraved on it.

"Wow thanks daddy." Dani said with a squeal of delight.

"Wow Dipstick, I'm starting to question your parenting skills if that's how you try to prove a point, by throwing objects at your children." Ember said.

"Oh please, I knew she would catch it. Dani has a natural speed alongside natural instinct. She might possibly be faster than I am and even if she's not at my speed, she's fast enough to anticipate attacks moving at those speeds." Danny said.

"Wow you know that but you don't know her allergies?" Ember asked.

"I didn't think she had another genetic template so I was under the assumption that she shared a lot of my qualities." Danny said with a shrug.

"So Danny, what made you decide to make breakfast this morning?" Maddie asked.

"This extravagant breakfast was essentially to welcome Dani into the family. And that's also the reason I got her that necklace." Danny said. "So with that said dig in and enjoy."

Once breakfast was finished everybody got ready for the day. After that Danny, Dani, Ember, as Amber, and Jazz left to buy Dani some supplies. On their way to the mall they picked up Sam. They would have grabbed Tucker as well but once he heard that they were going on a shopping trip he merely screamed before running off to the hills with tears streaming down his eyes and while yelling "THE DEVIL IS ALIVE!"

This induced a reaction of confusion from the teenagers plus Dani. Danny particularly was wondering why his best friend reacted in such a way but within 10 minutes he understood and felt like running off the too the hills while yelling "THE DEVIL IS ALIVE!" Why? Because he had made the mistake no man, boy or teenage guy in their right mind should make. He went shopping with four girls, three of which were teenagers and one of which had never gone on a shopping spree before.

What did this mean for the older halfa? He was forced to carry all the bags and watch as the girls went into thousands of stores. He didn't even know that half of these stores existed in the Mall. He had to watch as Dani raged at a pink outfit or quickly accepted an outfit with blue, black and red. He had to watch as Sam tried to buy Dani the blackest most gothic looking jacket or as Jazz tried to buy Dani the pinkest frilliest looking dress. It wasn't any easier when Paulina and Valerie showed up. They just made the scenario worse. It continued to get worse when Kitty showed up as well and because of her more human like appearance no one noticed she was a ghost. It got even worse when the older girls began to shop as well while using Danny's credit card.

After all that shopping Danny was expected to carry all of the bags while the girls had freaking manicures and pedicures. This had been transformed from an innocent shopping trip to a girl's night out during the daytime.

Danny was almost jumping for joy when his ghost sense went off and it wasn't a somewhat friendly ghost within the vicinity.

"Sorry ladies. Amity Park needs me, gotta fly. See ya never." Danny said quickly before shoving the shopping bags into their hands before dashing off.

Before anyone could do anything he jumped into the one place the girls could not reach him, the boy's bathroom, before he hopped into an empty stall.

"Goin Ghost." Danny yelled before he flew out with a mad grin on his face while ready to face off against any evil ghoul that had decided to show his or her face.

"Ahh Daniel, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Plasmius asked with his usual evil grin that showed off his fangs.

"Not really." Phantom said with a smirk. "I'm actually glad you're here for a change."

"Why is that? Have you finally decided to forsake your father and join me?" Plasmius asked while his grin grew wilder and more sadistic.

"Hell no." Phantom said with a laugh. "I was going shopping with seven girls and they were putting holes in my credit card."

"Ahh, I see." Plasmius said clearly understanding the struggle considering the fact that he was a businessman playboy who constantly had female friends begging him to buy something.

There was a brief moment of understanding between the two halfas before they continued with their conflict.

"Alright Daniel, I recently learned that you were harbouring something that belonged to me." Plasmius said. "Be a good boy and give it back."

"What are you talking about Plasmius, I have everything I need. I'm not a desperate old guy who tries to steel everything but actually has nothing." Phantom said.

"Oh please Daniel, you and I both know that the brat isn't…" Plasmius never finished sentence because a punch was thrown right at his face that silenced him.

He then wiped a bit of ectoplasmic infused blood from his now bleeding nose as he looked at Phantom with a bit of shock.

Phantom's white hair was covering his eyes while he clenched his fists in anger. A bit of Plasmius's blood was staining his white glove.

"You came for Danielle?" Phantom stated. "I'll die before you lay a hand on her."

"Oh please Daniel. When I heard you had adopted that abomination and failed experiment I laughed. You can't possible love her enough to die for her." Plasmius said.

The air around the two ghosts then grew amazingly cold. The surrounding area that was enjoying a sunny day began to be covered in ice and snow while dark clouds began to cover the sky. Green lightning began to flash in the sky and the winds picked up.

Phantom sent a glare right at Plasmius as his eyes went from being Toxic Green to Blood red. A darkness had been awakened within Phantom, the kind of darkness that would only fade with pain. It was decided at that moment that Plasmius's pain would satisfy this darkness.

Phantom said no words. He only rocketed to Plasmius at sonic speeds and delivered a punch that would make Pariah Dark proud.

Plasmius doubled over clearly not expecting this ferocity from Daniel and before he could react he was sent flying down onto the now frozen ground.

Phantom then shot down at him again but this time Plasmius was more prepared and flew away with Phantom right on his tale.

Phantom sent multiple ecto blasts at his fleeing enemy while seething in rage. How dare Plasmius call his daughter an abomination.

"Plasmius you coward. You call my daughter an abomination and you don't have the guts to face me!" Phantom yelled out as he shot out more ecto blasts.

Plasmius was completely shocked by this turn of events. Within a few words he had changed Daniel from a normal witty teenager to a protective father that would do anything for his daughter.

Plasmius growled, he wasn't meant to be on the defensive like this. He was older and far more experienced. He also had more power than a teenager with anger management. He was never really one to use more than usual unless it was necessary but as it would seem he needed to use more than 50 percent of his power for this battle.

"Alright Daniel, you want to play. Let's play." Vlad said as he increased his power.

All over the city the effect of the power boost of both halfas was felt by both humans and ghosts alike. All the people came to a conclusion something was about to go down in Amity Park.

Phantom and Plasmius were both on the offensive and defensive as they shot and dodged attacks.

The sky had become lit up with flashes of green and red as the two ghosts fought. Ecto blasts ranging in energy flew around as the two battled.

"Oh Daniel you have so much potential." Plasmius said as he avoided five blasts from Phantom. "If you only you trained with me then you'd reach it."

"Shut up fruitloop." Phantom growled before he created five duplicates.

"Oh I see you finally learnt the power of duplication." Plasmius said with a fake applause.

The six Phantoms then growled as they began to charge up a power they had recently begun to develop.

Plasmius raised an eyebrow as he heard a small humming while energy formed in the Phantoms' hands.

The six Phantoms then surrounded Plasmius as the humming grew louder.

"If your ears bleed…" Phantom started before he took a deep breath, "then something's going right."

The five duplicates plus the original then let out their ghostly wails along with their sonic blasts and that resonated in a loud ghost base sound resonating like thunder all over the town.

Plasmius was completely unprepared for the attack and suffered the full blow before he fell unconscious and began to fall but was caught by Phantom.

Danny's rage then left him and the surrounding area lost the effects of his rage as he looked at Vlad.

Danny and Vlad then both teleported away in puff of green smoke.

~00000~

It had been four hours since Danny's battle with Plasmius and the members of Fenton Works were starting to get worried because Danny hadn't returned yet. And although she'd never admit it, Ember was also worried about Danny.

It wasn't like him to just vanish for so long after a battle. By this time the others were beginning to plan a rescue mission but their planning was interrupted when the door swung open revealing Danny as his hair covered his eyes and a grim look graced his features.

"Where've you been Danny?" Sam was the first to ask as she noticed his grim look.

"Are you okay Danny?" Jazz asked.

"What happened Dad?" Dani asked.

Danny looked up with a wide grin as he pulled a folder from his backpack.

"I figured out who your female genetic donor is." Danny said. "And truthfully I can't be more shocked."

"You know?" Dani squealed in delight before she ran and grabbed the folder out of Danny's hands and began to read it.

As she read it her jaw dropped before she slowly looked up at her 'mother.'

"Wow… what a coincidence." Dani said.

There was a silence in the room as everyone tried to figure out who Dani stared at but they began to realise that her mother was also the very person who Danny was going to marry.

"What me?" Ember asked. "I'm the genetic donor of the baby-dip?"

"According to these files yes. Your genetic template was one of the few compatible with mine to create a halfa in a lab." Danny explained. "Turns out Vlad used a bit too much of your DNA and hence Dani ended up a girl as opposed to a guy. Also that's how Dani got some of your qualities as opposed to just being stabilised."

"But that makes no sense." Ember said. "One how did Vlad get my DNA? Two didn't you say when Dani was first created she was destabilising before you saved her?"

"When I say stabilizing I mean the fact that she was able to last more than a few seconds without melting to goop and that was because Vlad didn't get my mid morph DNA to fix that problem." Danny said. "As for how he got your DNA, he got it the same way he got mine. A friendly ghost named Skulker."

Ember's hair then shot up in flames as her eyes began to glow red.

"That stupid little hunter, when I get my hands on him I'll…" she then stopped when she remembered the child in the room. "I'll be back I just need a bit of time to think."

Ember then vanished in a whirl of flames.

~00000~

Ember appeared in her room in the Ghost Zone and let out a sigh of relief while knowing she was far from the others and could just think so she grabbed her iconic guitar and began tuning it while strumming a few cords. Doing this was just a form of fiddling while thinking and it usually helped.

What she had learned today was a lot to take in. She never figured she'd get a daughter at age 16… and share it with the Dipstick. But know that she thought about it, it kind of made sense. They were going to get married after all and they were bound to… have a child happen despite their reluctance.

Now she thought back to Dani and could now see some of her qualities in the little girl although she had more of Danny's qualities some of hers where there none the less so that brought up that inevitable question. Could she actually be the mother that Dani wanted?

Ember looked to one of the photos in her room and gave a small smile. The photo had a much younger Ember with her mother Julia. Back when Ember was a child she and her mother were very close, they had a deep bond that others wished for and that relationship had even been carried over to the present.

It was her mother who always helped her make sense of something or helped her emotionally. She even helped and was helping Ember through this whole marriage deal and making it slightly more bearable for her. They didn't always see eye to eye and even then their bond remained strong as ever. Essentially her mother gave Ember a bit of excitement to be a mother herself but was she ready?

It could be possible that she could learn. Heck she was technically already on her way as she had quickly formed a good bond with Dani over the past two days that she'd been staying at Fenton Works. They obviously had some similarities that allowed them to grow close and Dani did make jokes about Ember becoming her 'step-mother.' And today while they were shopping Ember did promise that she'd teach Dani how to play guitar when one of the items she bought was a guitar.

"Dang it, the Dipstick's started to change me. I'm showing a lot more compassion than I'm meant to." Ember said with a smile. "I need to make up this niceness and kindness with some well-placed pranks."

~00000~

In about an hour Ember returned to Fenton Works but came through the ghost portal as opposed to teleporting in.

She walked into the living room where she saw Dani trying to figure out how to properly use her new guitar but that stopped when Dani noticed Ember.

"Oh, hi Ember." Dani said cheerfully. Turns out she was content knowing who her mother was as opposed to unsure about whether she would be accepted or rejected.

"What is mom not good enough?" Ember asked with a smirk. "I'm hurt baby-dip, here I come expecting a daughter to jump into my arms with glee but instead I get a nonchalant 'hi Ember?' You're breaking my heart you know that." She added with fake sadness.

"Wait you…?" Dani asked before she grinned and hugged Ember. "Yes I have a full family."

"Yeah you do Baby-dip." Ember said.

"Wow Ember, I wasn't expecting this." Danny said.

"I decided that it could work and could help properly teach me in the way of the mother. But because I lack in parental instincts, I'll just be the fun parent while you're the take care of the other stuff parent." Ember said.

"What, I can be the fun parent." Danny said pathetically.

"Is that so?" Ember asked.

"We can settle whose best in the Parent Olympics." Danny said with a challenging smirk.

"You are so on." Ember resorted with an equal challenging smirk.

Dani paled when she heard her parents say "Parent Olympics." That was never good and would probably end badly.

By the end of the day, Dani was exhausted because she went from playing video games with her father while literally inside the video game to making music and pulling pranks with her mother. And both activities were pretty fun alongside energy draining but it didn't satisfy the fun Dani had been hoping for.

However the next day while Danny and Ember continued to argue Dani said something that made their eyes widen.

When Danny said that he'd go to Disney Land with Dani she asked what Disney was which put so much fear into Danny and Ember that they settled for a compromise for the day.

It was decided from that early morning that Dani would learn the one thing every child needed… Disney Movies.

So after a few minutes of getting every movie imaginable and persuading Clockwork to slow down time long enough for them to watch every single movie, they sat down in front of the TV and watched from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs to Frozen.

During all those movies, tears were shed and laughs were made but most importantly bonds grew stronger. Dani greatly loved the movies Lion King, Lion King 2, Frozen, Wreck-It-Ralph, The Incredibles and Brave. When it came to the two Lion King movies she made multiple jokes Danny being Simba and Ember being Nala. She then scared them more by saying that she should probably try and go on a date with the son of their evil Dictator, Plasmius, to which Danny and Ember immediately yelled no.

When it came to Frozen, Dani demanded her father make her an Olaf, an ice castle and a dress made from snow.

When it came to the Incredibles, Dani loved the idea of a superhero family and made it her mission for her family to become a superhero family.

Essentially she loved the whole experience of watching those movies and when they had finally finished they realised that they hadn't eaten all day so they decided to have a late night picnic in a natural reserve a while away from the city while watching the stars. Dani was still in Disney mode and was saying she wanted a Disney Princess movie focusing on a Princess in space. **(AU: Hear that Disney. Make that and you'll be making money like no one else's business.)**

Dani loved this picnic and even more when a meteor shower appeared in the night sky allowing streaks of light to grace the never ending cosmos.

Danny and Ember stared up at the Meteor shower and also watched Dani and they felt an immense amount of happiness at watching their daughter happy. Neither of them noticed that while all this was happening their hands had intertwined and were now together.

Dani however did notice and her happiness grew. It seemed she now had her perfect family even if her parents didn't know it yet. She had spent all day with them and this was several million times better than what they did while separated in the Parent Olympics.

When they eventually went back home Ember was the one who tucked Dani into bed.

"Hey mommy can you tell me a bedtime story?" Dani asked.

Ember paused and thought for a moment. "Sorry Baby-dip but I don't know any good stories…" Ember said before he noticed the sad look come on Dani's face, "but I do know a few good lullaby's I could sing for you."

Ember then sat down next to the near sleeping girl and began to sing a song her mother sang to her when she was younger.

The words and the gentile tone made the little Halfa fall asleep easily. And she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

This had been the best day of her life.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: That was the best day of my life.**

**Shadow: I assume it was.**

**Dani: And Daddy and Mommy have started to grow closer.**

**Shadow: Seriously Dani, you're out of the chapter now. Danny's back to being your third cousin twice removed.**

**Dani: Do you have to kill my vibe?**

**Shadow: Yes. Oh and Readers I have some news for you. First of all CA15 has decided to reveal the name of the next chapter and it's going to be called 'Stupid Teenage Hormones.' The second piece of information is that from now on it will be increasingly difficult for CA15 to post new chapters. Because his final exams for the year are coming up and you guessed it he will need to study as hell to get good marks. Trust me he'd much rather be here but because we can't get paid from writing fanfiction he needs to try and make sure he does well in school so that he can get a real job… then blow it off writing fanfictions.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? How will Danny and Ember's relationship be affected? When will this story update next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid Teenage Hormones

Chapter 6: Stupid Teenage Hormones

**Shadow: Welcome Back Ladies and Gents to Unexpected Royalty. However as always before we can continue with the story we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: Last time on this story Danny learned that someone else was used to create me and after a confrontation with Vlad he learned that my mother was in fact Ember McLain… his fiancée. Ember decided to take me in as her daughter just like Danny had and that indirectly caused their relationship to grow stronger.**

**Shadow: Now we can watch as their relationship crumbles once more.**

**Dani: Wait what? But the chapter is called stupid teenage hormones. How is that crumbling the relationship?**

**Shadow: Who knows? It might beak the relationship or enhance it.**

**Dani: Please don't scare me like that.**

**Shadow: *Smirks and Teleports***

**Dani: *gulps***

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

All time seemed to freeze as they eagerly awaited the end. All the teenagers watched as the clock moved closer to the last second.

Mr Lancer looked at the teenagers who were already suffering from the increased heat and were longingly looking at the clock waiting for it to move.

Lancer shook his head in defeat.

"The school board will have my head for this but I'm allowing you students to leave early." Mr Lancer said. "It has been a great academic year teaching you all and you may enjoy your Summer Vacation."

All the teenagers jumped for joy and quickly filed out of the class. Their school year had officially ended and they were free for the next three months of their lives.

For some of the teens they would use this to get part time jobs and get cash. For other teens they would use this time to just chill out.

But a certain group of teens were going to use this holiday to go on an extravagant overseas vacation with their families as preparation for the upcoming wedding.

Yes the Fentons and McLains were going to go on a trip to let the two families get a feel for each other. The first one and a half months would be spent in the Human world and the next one and a half months would be spent in the Ghost Zone. Danny had been allowed to invite Sam and Tucker while Ember invited Johnny and Kitty.

"I am so ready for this vacation." Danny said with a smirk.

"Yeah me too." Ember, as Amber, said. "A good relaxing time away from this town on a tropical island sounds so good."

"I didn't think I'd see the day these two agreed on something." Sam said with a chuckle.

"You forget that they agreed to liking music and to raising Dani." Tucker said.

"I'm so surprised my parents let me go on a trip with your parents… again." Sam said.

"Again?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. Last year Sam and Tucker went on a cross country trip with me for summer." Danny said.

"And your parents were cool with that?" Ember asked while remembering the buzzkill parents.

"Danny's real persuasive when he needs to be." Tucker said.

The four teens hopped into Danny's car and drove off to Fenton Works. First they had to stop at Tucker's house so that he could fetch his luggage for the trip then they went off to Fenton Works. Sam had already had her luggage sent to Fenton Works and honestly did not want to deal with her parents trying to persuade her to stay and meet this boy they wanted her to meet.

When they arrived at Fenton Works they were greeted by the site of Dani watching a Disney movie and Jazz deciding which of the 50 colleges and universities that she had been accepted at, to go to.

In the past month that Dani had been living with her parents and grandparents she spent a lot of time watching cartoons and animated movies and catching up with the best parts of childhood but she always went back to Disney.

Also in the past month Jazz had been helping Dani out with multiple things, including what cartoons and movies to watch. Because she had written her final exams early and gotten the highest scores in the history of Casper High… Amity Park, she had been able to miss the last month of school and focus on everything concerning college, her niece and the upcoming wedding and though she'd never admit it her secret (that everyone knew about) boyfriend that was posing as her best friend, Terrance Scott. And said not so secret boyfriend, who also knew the truth about Danny's duality, would also be coming on this trip.

Not only was Terrance also joining in on this vacation but Tucker had invited Valerie, Sam had invited one of her friends from the ghost zone, a ghost named Vine or Shaun Vine and Ember's brother Pyro had invited his girlfriend, a fairy named flutter. It would be an interesting vacation with these extras added.

"Mom, Dad, uncle Tuck, Aunt Sam, you're back!" Dani exclaimed before she got up and gave them all big hugs.

"Oh hi guys." Jazz said cheerfully. "How was the last day of school?"

"It was super chilled." Danny said with a grin. "I'm so glad I'm done with the year. So where're mom and dad?"

"Grandpa and Grandma are down in the lab working on the disguise bracelets for Mom's side of the family… plus friends." Dani said.

"Oh yeah today you meet my family for the first time." Ember said. "Well at least I know that they've been dying to meet you."

Dani merely smiled.

Within an hour the McLains plus Johnny, Kitty and Flutter had arrived at Fenton works and were currently adjusting to their disguises that made them look human. Julia and Youngblood felt fine with their looks as they didn't feel much change but Phoenix and Pyro, who would be going as Phillip and Peter around humans, did not like the fact that their wings and bird like attributes were missing and a different scenario happened with Flutter as at first the disguise bracelet didn't work on her before a little tinkering was made and after that she did not like not having her large fairy like wings not appear but they had to remind themselves that it was only for their time around humans and were able to go back to their true appearances as soon as they were done with fitting their disguises.

After that they got to experience and get introduced to the little bundle of joy of the royal family, Danielle Jennet Fenton.

The McLains instantly liked her… as opposed to Youngblood who did not like the fact that his niece was technically older than him. Dani came up with the solution of instead of being his niece she was his first cousin once removed and that seemed to calm down the raging eight year old.

Johnny and Kitty even found themselves liking Dani. It seemed no matter who she ran into, unless they were evil billionaires that seriously needed to let go and get a cat, they would always like her and yet strangely enough not everyone loved her father or her mother. Guess no one could turn down the cuteness of Dani Fenton.

While the ghosts where getting to know Dani, Sam's friend Vine came through the portal and he also didn't feel too good about his fake human appearance because it went against his plant like nature.

Around the time Jazz's not so secret boyfriend arrived the ghosts had gotten to know Dani pretty well and they were all ready to leave so all fifteen of them, ghosts, humans and halfas went to the Opts Centre before it floated off Fenton Works in Blimp mode before changing to the Fenton Jet. Who needed to pay money for plane tickets when you could ride for free in a silver and green streamline jet with the words Fenton on it?

The Jet flew through the air calmly because Danny had taken the wheel as opposed to his parents while Ember sat next to him in the co-piolet seat.

"Wow baby-pop I didn't know you could fly a plane." Ember said while impressed.

Danny merely gave her a wide grin.

"Yeah this is one of my many talents. And besides I'm not the only one, Sam and Tucker can fly planes as well. The three of us are certified junior astronauts." Danny said.

"Wow, you can fly a plane, you're rich, you can turn into a ghost, you're good physically and you don't have a girlfriend?" Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I kinda can't." Danny said. "I am kinda getting married to a rock star that's outta my league."

The two paused as they realised what they said and ended up blushing while thinking **"Stupid Teenage Hormones."**

What the two didn't realise was that, that phrase they just thought would pretty much be the slogan of their vacation.

~00000~

After a good few hours of flight the Fenton Jet landed on a tropical island. The island was as big as a small City so it had an airport that they could land the Fenton Jet on. The island had a volcano in the centre that was surrounded by a bit of lush jungle and forest life. There was also a small island village with a modest amount of locals and tourists so it wasn't too crowded.

A little bit of a distance from the village was a villa that stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. The immediate land surrounding this villa was considered private property so no one at the villa would be disturbed. The name of the villa was the Fenton Villa because multiple hundred years ago an explorer named Alexander B. Fenton landed on this island and decided to build a home for his family before they were moved to America. This Villa remained in his name so he passed it down the family. Because of its age the villa had been renovated multiple times and now it was good and stable and would last a lot longer than was expected. This villa was where the two families plus friends would be staying.

Because they arrived at night they decided to buy a bit of meat, and some vegetables for Sam, in the village and have a barbeque at the villa.

During the barbeque the rooms were divided up and both Danny and Ember were overjoyed to not have to share a room at last so the rooms were divided as follows; Jack and Maddie got one room, duh, Phoenix and Julia got another room, as was expected, Johnny and Kitty got their own room, soundproofing was added curtesy of Danny, Jazz and Terrance got their own room, seriously were they trying to hide their relationship or were they just clueless to how obvious it was, Pyro and Flutter got their own room, Danny also made sure their room was sound proof, Sam and Ember were sharing a room, Yay two punk rock chicks with different views sharing the same room, Dani and Valerie got to share a room, at least Dani got to be with her first real friend, Danny and Tucker were sharing a room, best buds for life and Vine and Youngblood were sharing a room, plant ghost babysits fire ghost.

After their meaty feast the two pairs of adults turned in early. Next went the two nineteen year old ghosts then the two eighteen year old humans. The two 17 year olds went afterwards. Vine was tasked with knocking Youngblood out and dragging him to bed, because his parents asked him to, afterwards leaving Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ember and Dani awake as they sat on the roof, staring at the stars.

Because the sky was clear and they were in a region without the glare of the urban world they could see right into the beauty of space and watch all the stars. Sam, Tucker, Dani and Ember were listening intently to what Danny had to say about the stars. Surprisingly Ember was the one who listened most intently to what Danny had to say because she found what he said very interesting and something about the way Danny explained this just had her captivated in every detail of his explanations and…

"**Stupid teenage hormones." **Ember thought. **"I am not falling for the dipstick."**

She had to admit she did like this explanation of space…or was it something else that held her attention?

~00000~

When the next morning came everyone felt refreshed and ready to properly begin their vacation and because they were now on a tropical island paradise they decided to finally change out of the clothes they always wore.

Now Danny was in a red and yellow button up Hawaiian shirt, sea green beach shorts and black open toed shoes. He also had shades on his head and wore a blue backwards cap.

Tucker was now in a green vest, blue beach shorts and blue open toed shoes. Like Danny he had also put on shades but these ones worked like his glasses so he could still see and also replacing his usual red beret was a black snapback.

Terrance was out of his usual scholar's clothes and was in a green t-shirt with an orange life jacket above, ready to be inflated if the need arose. He also wore blue beach shorts and a pair of sandals. And like the two boys before him he also wore a pair of sunglasses.

Johnny had also shed his usual clothes and was now wearing simple shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Like the three younger teens he also had shades on but let his bleach hair remain without a hat on.

Pyro didn't change much as he still remained shirtless and allowed his wings to be free. He did however wear black shorts as opposed to his black jeans. Like the other gents he wore black shades but wore no hat because his flaming hair could burn it.

Because Vine had a more human like appearance as opposed to his father, Undergrowth, he also had a change of clothes. He wore a black t-shirt and purple beach shorts to contrast against his green skin. Like the other gents he wore black sunglasses over his red eyes and wore a cap to cover his rose red hair.

Because of Youngblood's tendency to play dress up and to cosplay he was dressed as a comic book character and looked like a chubby little Aquaman. However he also had a pair of goggles on as he was apparently too young for the swag of shades.

The boys were waiting on the beach, at the bottom of the cliff the Fenton Villa rested on, for the girls so that they could go to the village, explore a bit and maybe go surfing.

"Hey guys there they… bruh…" Tucker started before he stopped as his jaw dropped.

The boys faced the girls who were coming their way and their, excluding Youngblood's, jaws dropped.

The girls were stunning as they walked down. Like the boys they had also gone through a look change.

Ember wore a two piece black bikini with a transparent rainbow colours material like a dress around her waist and legs. She also had a pair of sandals on and a pair of highly expensive Gucci shades on. She had also removed her hair from its usual pony tail and Danny never through flaming hair could look so hot while loose and like regular girl hair.

Valerie also wore a two piece bikini but the difference was that hers was yellow. She also wore some short shorts and sandals. Like Ember she wore a pair of highly expensive Gucci shades and she also added a yellow sun hat. Tucker felt weak in the knees just looking at her.

Unlike the other two Jazz wore a teal one piece bikini and regular sized blue shorts with it. She also wore a pair of sandals and a pair of sunglasses that weren't as expensive as the ones belonging to the other two. To complete the look she also wore a sun hat only hers was decorated in flowers. Terrance was simply captivated by the sight of her.

Like Valerie and Ember, Kitty wore a two piece bikini that was red on top and black at the bottom. She also wore a green mini skirt and a white transparent tank top. She also had gone for the extravagant expensive Gucci shades. Johnny had seen a lot of things but this just took his breath away.

Flutter also wore a two piece bikini that was sky blue and had her large fairy wings out in the open. She also wore green shorts and sandals. Like Jazz she wore simple sunglasses and her simple glowing gold crown floating over her hair and her golden star shaped wand was in her pocket. Pyro felt blow away just looking at the fairy girl.

Sam also wore a one piece bikini but it was pitch black and attached to a black cloak that looked like bat wings. She also wore pitch black shades and had a black rose in her hair. Vine was entranced and only noticed Sam and her outfit as the rest of the world faded.

And finally Dani, because of her tomboyish qualities and the fact that she was mainly a clone of Danny, wore sea green beach shorts and a blue kiddies swimming top underneath a yellow and red Hawaiian shirt. She also wore a red cap and shades.

"Wow…" Danny said before mentally adding. **"Wow… is that the best you can do? Stupid Teenage Hormones!"**

"What's wrong boys?" Ember asked but looked directly at Danny as if talking to him. "You look like you've never seen sexy teenage girls going to the beach before."

In a way to snap them out of their haze, Danny zapped Tucker with an ecto stinger, Tucker punched Terrance in the arm, Terrance pinched Johnny, Johnny made Shadow hit Pyro, Pyro threw a small fire blast at Vine and Vine hit Danny with a branch. That got all of them to focus once more.

"Whoa sorry, I guess it's not every day we see beautiful woman become even more breath taking and beautiful." Tucker said to the girls in general but looked to Valerie as if talking to her.

"Yeah we couldn't agree more." The other teenage boys said in sync while looking at their respective female friends, partners and what not.

All twelve of the teens then blushed and looked away while rubbing the backs of their head nervously.

Dani rolled her eyes before glancing to Youngblood.

"Should I say it or do you want to?" Dani asked quietly enough for only Youngblood to hear.

"I say we say it together." Youngblood replied.

"Stupid Teenage Hormones." Dani and Youngblood said out loud in sync before they high fived causing the teens to blush deeper.

"This is why I love being a kid." Dani said.

"Yeah no weird teenage emotions making us act weird." Youngblood said with a chuckle.

"It almost makes me glad that I won't age for the next 12 years and even then it'll take me an extra year to be like them." Dani said with a smile.

"Lucky. I only have 4 years before I'm drooling like these idiots." Youngblood replied.

**(AU: Just informing you readers there will be absolutely NO romantic tension or anything between Dani and Youngblood. Youngblood is Dani's uncle in this story and will remain as such and thus there probably will be no actual love life for Dani in this story. Now that that's clear the story may continue.)**

~00000~

After period of blushing and gawking the teens plus kids went off to the town. Because they travelled to a more populated area the ghosts had to activate their disguises to fit in.

Once they arrived in the village they decided to explore it a bit before they would go and do some activity. While exploring the village they decided to go into the one mall around and do a bit of souvenir browsing. They didn't buy anything yet as they wanted to wait a bit before shopping.

While exploring they discovered a whole bunch of activities that they could do while there and added them to their list of things to do. After that they decided to go to the beach to catch some sun and waves and when they arrived it was the girls' turn to be surprised, especially Ember and Valerie.

At the beach Danny and Tucker shed their shirts revealing that they were more than meets the eye. Turns out all those nights of ghost fighting for the past two years were good for the two boys, especially Danny, because as it seemed they had serious abs.

Both Ember and Valerie found themselves growing hot just looking at the two. Actually all of the girls save for Dani and Jazz were left gawking causing them to look at their respective boyfriends and or friends expecting something just as buff but they got no such luck.

"Wow, those ghost hunts made a boy into a man." Ember said while staring at Danny. "I wouldn't mind going swimming with him…"

"**Stupid Teenage Hormones!" **Ember yelled in her head as she realised she was drooling over Danny's body.

She was Ember McLain, the Diva rock star bad girl gone wild and he was Danny Phantom, the Boy Scout hero that believed in truth, justice and that other nonsense. They were polar opposites, fire and ice, bad and good, ghost and ghost hunter, phoenix and yeti and everything else that made them enemies. That was what they were enemies, nothing more, nothing less and last time she checked enemies didn't become lovers… but then again they did both share a child, a throne, a mutual interest in music and… a lot of other interests.

She was pulled from her thoughts when cold water hit her in the face.

"Stop standing around candle head and join in the fun." Danny said with a smirk and a large water gun pointed at Ember.

"Alright baby-pop I'm only going to say this once. There are three things in this world you don't do, never mess with a girl's hair, never mess with a girl's clothes and most importantly you never mess around with water and a girl… or the girl will mess with you." Ember said with a dark smirk.

Ember then began to chase after Danny with the intent of hurting him, but that intent faded away and it all became about soaking him in some boiling hot water. After their little chase session they decided to join the others in the beach activities.

It was incredibly relaxing to say the least. At first some of the girls focused on getting tans, surprisingly including Sam, while the boys played a game of volley ball. Eventually the girls joined in on the game when the boys, Pyro, challenged the girls to a battle of the sexes in Volley Ball. The rules were simple, no powers were allowed so some of the members playing weren't exactly the best in the game.

The boys team literally stood on the shoulders of Danny and Tucker because of their training and greater sense of hand eye co-ordination. Sam, Valerie and Dani held up the girls' team because of their equal hand eye co-ordination and training. Because of that the two teams were equally matched but Danny proved why he was the leader of Team Phantom and the Hero of Amity Park by spiking the ball so hard that the girls made an attempt to avoid it as opposed to hit it back.

After that game they went off to do some activities in the water such as surfing, jet skiing, body-boarding and other various activities and they did this for the majority of the morning and went into mid-afternoon. After that they decided it was time for a good ice-cream to make such a good day in the sun feel complete.

After all that they went back to the Villa where the two pairs of adults were busy talking about the forth coming wedding.

Hearing about the preparations for the wedding made the royal couple blush in embarrassment and cry out for the plans of the wedding to stop being discussed.

~00000~

A few days into their time on the island, Sam suggested, more like forced, the idea of walking around the jungle on the island and exploring what plant life the island had to offer.

While Sam and Vine both rambled off on the various plant life and beauty of nature the other teens listened as opposed to the two at the back.

"Jeez I never thought I'd see trees so big on such a small island." Ember whispered to Danny.

"Yeah me neither." Danny said.

The two looked up the other teens listened as opposed to the two at the back.

"Jeez I never thought I'd see trees so big on such a small island." Ember whispered to Danny.

"Yeah me neither." Danny said.

The two looked up at the various trees that surrounded them in awe of their size.

"Dipstick I got an idea." Ember said.

"What?" Danny asked.

Ember pointed up into the large canopy of leaves with a smirk.

"Let's disappear from the bio lesson and explore with a bird's eye view." Ember said.

"In the trees or in the air." Danny asked with a small smirk.

"High in the trees." Ember said with a grin.

Danny nodded. "We just have to do it quietly so that Sam and Vine don't notice." He said.

The two then began to slow down in walking so that they would fall behind. The others were so focused on listening to Sam and Vine that they didn't notice as royal couple fell back.

When they were sure they were enough of a distance away from the others the two quickly hid behind one of the exceptionally large trees and began to ascend. They decided that this would be done without the use of their powers so they climbed up the trunk of the tree by grabbing onto branches, climbing vines, supporting each other and jumping.

Once they reached the top of the tree they looked around and smiled at the great view.

"Wow this island sure is beautiful." Ember said with awe.

"One of the natural beauties of this world." Danny said with a satisfied smile.

They remained atop the tree for a few moments just looking at the view before Ember was struck with another idea.

"Hey dipstick, wanna go check out that volcano?" she asked.

"Sure why not." Danny replied with a grin before he looked down. "I got an idea. I say we race to the volcano through a tree tops."

Ember looked at the trees and contemplated for a second.

"You just want to parkour and free run through the trees don't you?" Ember asked.

"I do, but I also want it to be a race without the use of powers." Danny said.

"Alright I accept." Ember said with a shrug before she jumped from her branch to one bellow before swung on it and used it to send her to the next tree. "Catch me if you can baby-pop." She taunted with a wink.

"No fair." Danny called out before following the suit.

The two raced through the canopy of trees while doing a series of flips and tricks and attempting to not touch the ground once. They swung from branches, jumped through leaves, climbed and dropped and all to add variety to the race. They didn't know if they were showing off to each other or trying to make the race as interesting as possible… maybe both.

One thing was clear however and that was that Ember was winning as she kept leaving the halfa in the dust. Danny could have easily caught up but there was something that distracted him, watching as Ember's nimble form moved through the trees gracefully. He didn't know why but the way she moved captivated him and kept his focus on her.

"**Stupid Teenage Hormones!" **Danny thought in his head. **"Snap out of it Fenton, can't afford any of this thinking. If Ember could hear these thoughts then she'd kill me and then laugh."**

Danny tried to speed up but in the end the competition went to Ember as she was the first to arrive at the volcano with Danny coming in five seconds before.

"Aww what's wrong baby-pop, slowing down for little ol' me?" Ember mocked.

"No I was being a gentleman and allowing the lady to go first." Danny said. "If one can call you a lady based off of your attitude."

"Well no one has ever called me Lady before." Ember said. "But lady is not my style anyway."

Danny rolled his eyes with an amused smirk.

The two of them then began a trek up the volcano and when they reached the top they were pleasantly surprised to find not lava but hot springs.

"Oh yes hot springs." Ember said as she ditched her over clothes and hopped in. "Oh this is just what mamma needed."

"Well you enjoy yourself in there." Danny said.

"What are you not going to jump in?" Ember asked. "The water is lovely and there is enough room for both of us without anything needing to be awkward."

"No, no it's fine." Danny said.

Ember then huffed before she pulled her arm out of the water and gestured to Danny. The halfa then felt a pulling sensation as an aura of blue energy appeared around him. His shirt and cap were pulled off and he was thrown into the hot spring.

When he emerged he sent a glare at Ember.

"You have Telekinesis?" Danny asked.

"Yes I do. Now shut up and enjoy the hot spring dipstick." Ember said. "I won't let your little fear of heat stop you from having a good time."

"Remind me to dump you in an ice cold pool during winter." Danny grumbled.

"I said shut up and enjoy yourself." Ember said before pulling her shades over her eyes and relaxing.

Danny then sighed before he pulled his shades over his eyes.

They remained in the hot spring for a few hours before they decided to have a picnic with the picnic supplies they brought along with them and because it was already late in the night they decided that they'd just camp out for the night underneath the stars.

~00000~

The Fentons and the McLains had now been on this island for two weeks now and today was now their last night before they would go to the next destination. And they decided to spend their last night in the village at the village celebration that was taking place.

The celebration had been going on for a few hours now with some music playing and with everyone generally having a good time. Everyone was dancing around or having a good chat with their mates, even Dani and Youngblood were dancing, for Dani with a 12 year old boy and Charlie (Youngblood) with a 9 year old girl that his mother said he looked cute with. Everyone was dancing except Danny and Ember who were just sitting at one of the tables watch everyone else.

"Hey… uh Ember… seeing that everyone is dancing why don't we just… um… dance with e…each other so that we don't just sit here doing nothing." Danny suggested while closing his eyes and waiting for the lashing out. It never came.

"I… uh… sure, I don't see why not." Ember said nervously.

The two then moved to dance floor and began to dance next to each other while both silently thanked and cursed that a slow song hadn't played yet.

Then as if on cue a slow romantic song began making the two pause. Danny then extended his hand to Ember, who reluctantly took it.

Their hands joined, Danny's other hand went to her hip as Ember's hand landed on his shoulder and they pulled each other closer. They had already come this far, might as well actually dance together.

They swayed to the music as some of the others did the same. They could feel something between them, a strange feeling of energy. It was like Danny's natural cold energy and Ember's natural hot energy met in the middle and spread to both members in the dance.

As they danced the energy seemed to grow stronger. It seemed the sound of the song magnified for them as the rest of the world melted away. They were now close, extremely close, so close that they began to notice attributes that they never noticed before. An inner beauty seemed to shine from both teenagers and brighten something within them.

A small pop was heard above them as flower petals began to fall from the ceiling. Danny and Ember recognised these flowers, the islanders called them Cupid Buds and they attached a legend to them that all who found them in the wild would have a prosperous love life ahead of them. They also believed that once they were shown anywhere people should share a kiss.

The royal couple noticed that others around them were sharing a kiss. Jack kissed Maddie, Phoenix kissed Julia, Johnny kissed Kitty, Jazz and Terrance finally shared a kiss and let their relationship go public, Pyro and Flutter shared a kiss, Valerie kissed Tucker and Sam kissed Vine.

Danny and Ember were so close and considering the tradition on the island they leaned in and their lips touched and a kiss was formed between them.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: That was so beautiful. *Wipes tear from eye***

**Shadow: I promised myself I would not cry… and I'm sticking to that promise.**

**Dani: And the rest of the chapter was also comedic in the way that their teenage hormones were reacting.**

**Shadow: Amen to that.**

**Dani: SO what will happen next? How will the kiss affect the future? How will my parents react? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of a Relationship

Chapter 7: Beginning of a Relationship

**Shadow: Welcome back Fanfiction readers of all ages to Unexpected Royalty. It's been a good six chapters of this story so now CA15 has decided to step up a bit in this exciting seventh chapter.**

**Dani: But before we can see that we need a brief recap. Last time Summer Vacation began and the two families, Fentons and McLains, decided to go on a nice vacation with the extras being Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Sam's friend Vine, Jazz's boyfriend Terrance and Pyro's girlfriend Flutter. They went to a small island that actually housed a Fenton Villa and a nice small little village and that was where hormones began to run wild. At the end of their time at the island, Danny and Ember danced together and… they shared a kiss.**

**Shadow: And now we can see the results of said kiss. **

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

1 second, 2 seconds, 5 seconds, 10 seconds, that's where it should have ended as that's how long it usually took, 11 seconds, 12 seconds, 15 seconds, 20 seconds and only after 25 seconds of their first kiss did they pull back.

Danny and Ember stared at each other; they didn't know what to do as they both felt some energy between them that was so comforting that it was instantly accepted. What was that sensation? What was this feeling inside them? And why did they enjoy… no love it so much?

~00000~

The next day on the flight to the next destination was awkward for the two as Danny flew the jet to their next destination especially considering what was going on with the others behind them.

The previous night had obviously done something to ignite the love and passion in everyone, now Jack and Maddie were showing their wedding photos to Phoenix and Julia who in return were also talking about their wedding. Johnny and Kitty couldn't keep their hands off each other and it seemed that Johnny had lost some of his player attitude. Jazz and Terrance also could not keep their hands off each other and were glad to be freely embracing their relationship. Pyro and Flutter had also grown closer and were comfortably embracing each other. And as expected Sam and Vine and Tucker and Valerie who were friends before where now boyfriend/girlfriend phase.

Dani and Youngblood simply found this whole ordeal to be disgusting in the way that everyone was so lovey-dovey around each other. Youngblood even went as far saying that cooties would begin to spread.

While this was happening Danny and Ember sat in complete silence and as far away from each other as they possibly could… which wasn't pretty far considering that the only other chairs that were available for the two where right next to each other.

Both of them could not stop thinking of the kiss they shared and the sensation they felt during and after it. They even felt this sensation now along with the unique mix of energy that occurred during the kiss.

Both of them tried to convince themselves that the kiss was just a 'in the moment type of thing' and that they only did it because everyone else was doing it and because the island traditions. But it seemed really hard for them to believe that.

Dani watched the awkwardness between her parents and sighed, it looked like this needed a bit of little girl intervention.

"Hey Mommy, Daddy, what's our next destination?" Dani asked innocently while she walked up to her parents.

"Uh, Paris Dani." Danny said with a sigh of relief. He was glad to have his mind on something else than his raging hormones.

"Paris, Paris, no not sure I know a Paris." Dani said. "Does it have another name that I might know it by?"

"It's also known as the city of love baby-dip." Ember said.

Dani had a ghost of smirk on her face. "Really?" she asked enthusiastically. "I knew I heard that name before. We're going to the city of love!" she jumped for glee. "Wait if we're going there, do you two think you'll finally confess your love for each other?"

Danny and Ember instantly blushed. It seemed their hormones were still raging out of control.

Danny then jumped out of his seat and activated the Auto Jack to pilot the Fenton Jet before he turned intangible and fell through the floor before flying onto the left wing

Ember suddenly found a flaw in her lifestyle and realised that she hadn't spent much time with her little brother, Youngblood, in ages and now was probably a good a time as any to have some sibling chats.

Dani was left standing there with her jaw dropped.

"Great both Dad **and **Mom are clueless." The young clone groaned. "My future is looking real bright considering that I share those characteristics."

Once she said that she heard Tucker, Sam and Jazz trying to hold in laughs and so she did the only thing a 12 year old girl in the situation could, she stuck out her tongue while clenching her eyes.

~00000~

The day after they arrived in Paris, the teens, excluding Dani and Youngblood, decided to go on an excursion around the city and it was pretty fun… except for Danny and Ember who were being constantly reminded of the love all around them, from both their friends and the people around.

The two made a large effort to avoid each other and they were mostly successful, especially when the teens split up to go shopping. The boys went one way and the girls went the other. The main reason for this split was so that the guys could buy their girlfriends gifts but they didn't realise that their girlfriends also wanted to buy them gifts.

As the guys walked around and went shopping for gifts Danny was constantly reminded about that moment he and Ember had shared. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know how to act on it. This was so weird, having all these hormones raging inside of him and pointing him in a specific direction.

"Hey Boy Scout, I'm a little short on cash and I really want to buy Kitten something special." Johnny said. "Any chance you can lend me some?"

Danny looked at Johnny with a smile while being glad to have his mind off of the kiss. But looking at Johnny, Danny could tell that something was different about him, he didn't know why or what but there was something refined within him. It was like Johnny had finally grown older. His hair wasn't as shaggy and scruffy and his clothing was less punk and more neat.

"Yeah what do you need?" Danny asked.

"Uh about 50 Euros will do." Johnny said.

"I'm sorry what?" Danny asked.

"Dude, why do you need so much cash?" Tucker exclaimed. "Are you buying her a house or something?"

"No, I just want to buy her something real special, but it's pretty expensive and I need more cash than what I got now." Johnny said with a shrug.

"This better be for a good thing." Danny said as he tossed a bunch of cash into Johnny's hands.

"Thanks little man, this will certainly help." Johnny said.

"No problem." Danny said while waving him off.

Tucker noticed Danny's demeanour and decided that it was time he stepped up.

"Yo Danny, I saw a comic book store a few blocks back." Tucker said. "Let's ignore the shopping for women and go get ourselves some comics."

"Good idea Tuck." Danny said.

The two walked together and chatted and for both it felt as if some relief had been lifted from their shoulders. Since Ember had joined in there hadn't been a lot of time for the two best friends to be best friends. Everyone had been so focused on having Danny bond with Ember that Danny and Tucker were unable to act like the brothers they were.

During the past two months Tucker had been able to grow closer to Valerie due to Danny spending so much time with Ember but now for the brief moment they could forget all about the girls and go back to being bros.

When they got to the comic book store they spent two hours just looking at different comics and looking for nerdy merchandise. It was fun for the both of them as they felt no worries about the women in their lives… at least until they got to the comics with couples. That was when Tucker decided it was time to talk.

"Look dude, you need to get out of your own head." Tucker said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked while genuinely confused.

"With this whole Ember thing. Trust me; you're blowing this way out of proportion." Tucker said.

"No I'm not." Danny said nonchalantly.

"Dude yes you are." Tucker said. "Remember when Sam, Jazz and I… heck everyone calls you clueless?"

"Yeah, you even nicknamed me the clueless-one." Danny said dryly.

"Yeah there was a reason for that." Tucker said with a chuckle. "First of all you really are clueless and the reason for this is that you're clueless to your own emotions and to the specific emotions of others."

"Meaning?" Danny asked.

Tucker only face palmed. This was going to be a long and hard explanation… unless…

Tucker picked up a Crimson Chin comic.

"Dude, take a look at this comic. Crimson Chin annual 35. In this issue Cleft the Boy-Chin-Wonder falls for a beautiful amazon girl named Bright Eye. Only problem is that she is an Anti-hero and has questionable methods." Tucker explained. "Bright Eye also likes Cleft but the only problem is that they're both too clueless to admit it. Now this causes a problem for Cleft and the Crimson Chin because Cleft's performance becomes flawed and he begins to drag down the chin."

"Where are you going with this?" Danny asked before Tucker knocked him on the head.

"Shut up and listen." Tucker said. "The only way for this problem to be resolve was for Cleft and Bright Eye to get past their cluelessness and try and work out their romantic feelings for each other."

"Yeah I still don't get it." Danny said blankly.

Tucker then turned on his Spectre Deflector before slapping Danny in the back of the head as Danny got shocked by the attack.

"Ow Tucker!" Danny exclaimed.

"My god you truly are clueless." Tucker muttered. "Dude what I'm trying to say is that you're like Cleft and Ember is like Bright Eye. You both have to get over your cluelessness and denial so that you can function properly."

It took a minute for that information to register in Danny's mind.

"Hey I'm not a sidekick!" he exclaimed once more.

"Out of everything I just said that is what you question." Tucker asked before he hit Danny again but this time with a Fenton Anti Creep Stick. Where he was hiding that, Danny would never know.

"Okay I was kidding anyway; I kinda get it I guess." Danny said while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Good so what will you do?" Tucker asked.

"I'll talk to Ember and see what happens afterwards." Danny said.

"Good." Tucker said. "Now let's make a pact. No matter how this romance thing works it'll always be best friends before girlfriends."

"Agreed." Danny said.

The two then fist-bumped and laughed.

~00000~

While the two boys chatted a similar conversation took place on the other side of the city between Kitty and Ember.

In a manner similar to Danny and Tucker the two had decided to separate from the group when Kitty noticed Ember's emotional state and they went to a music store while enjoying everything that was great about their friendship.

In a manner similar to Danny and Tucker they hadn't spent a lot of time together because Ember was always trying to bond with Danny and now they had a bit of time to each other.

The two best friends honestly couldn't be happier spending time together.

And after two hours of enjoying good music and shopping for music Kitty decided to speak up.

"So when are you going to get out of denial?" Kitty asked simply.

"Wait what do you mean?" Ember asked.

"Ember you and I both know that you've started to have feelings for the Boy Scout." Kitty said.

"No I haven't." Ember said.

Kitty gave her a look.

"Okay I'm not exactly sure either. I feel something for the dipstick that much is true but I'm not sure what it is." Ember admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about those feelings except supress them."

Kitty only sighed. "You do realise you two are going to be married in a few months right. It's better to at least have a positive relationship with him. And besides don't you think it would be better to at least give him a chance?" She said.

Ember remained silent.

"I think you might be right." Ember said. "It might actually be better to at least try something."

"And here I thought you'd be more stubborn." Kitty said with a delighted smile.

~00000~

Later on that day the gender divide had ended and the two families decided to go out to dinner and because the two families were feeling very extravagant they rented out an entire restaurant at the top of the Eiffel Tower and had a great view of the city of love. And because it was only them and a few waiters in the restaurant the ghosts were allowed to be in their true forms.

"I'm seriously trying to come to grips with how rich and crazy our parents are." Ember said to Danny. "They rented out a restaurant on the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Hey when you are crazy enough to build a portal to another dimension in your basement then you're crazy enough to rent out one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris." Danny said. "And when you're rich enough to build said portal to another dimension renting a restaurant doesn't seem that impossible. Well that's all I can say about my parents. Yours on the other hand I have no clue."

"All this just because we're getting married in a few months." Ember said. "I hope they aren't taking royal funds from the castle."

"Me neither." Danny said.

The two sat in silence as they stared out over the city.

The two wanted to speak but they were still nervous about what to talk about.

"Dipstick… we need to talk." Ember began before she mentally cringed.

Those words **'We need to talk' **were never easy to say.

"Yeah?" Danny asked reluctantly.

"Look this whole marriage thing was dropped on us like a bomb so I say we… should at least try." Ember said.

"Try as in…?" Danny asked.

The two immediately blushed and looked away from each other.

"Yeah you're right it's a stupid idea." Ember said. "We're too different to actually be a couple."

"Actually I was going to try and ask the same thing." Danny said while he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I actually think that it could work, I mean we do share some of the same interests… and a child. And it could be good to actually be official for the wedding."

The blushes on the two only deepened.

"Okay Baby-pop I guess if we are going to give this a try then I'm your… girlfriend now for real." Ember said.

"And I'm your boyfriend now." Danny said.

Not knowing what to do, the royal couple just decided to intertwine their hands together.

"About bloody time." Tucker yelled out.

"I was wondering how long it would take them to look past their cluelessness." Kitty said.

"Oh be quite guys and let the couple enjoy the moment." Jazz said.

"Have you already forgotten who we are, Fentons and McLains don't just keep quiet and let someone have a moment." Pyro said loudly.

"Yeah but they're a new couple." Sam said.

"Doesn't matter." Johnny said. "By the way who bet on Paris?"

Valerie took out their plan for the holiday and looked at the date.

"Tucker and Kitty bet for Paris." Valerie said.

"Wait what? Did you guys say bet?" Danny asked.

The others all smiled sheepishly.

"Too put it simply we all made bets on where we would be when you guys finally became a couple." Flutter said.

"And Kitty and Tucker had bet on Paris." Terrance said.

"Danny this is why you're my best friend. You get me a lot of money." Tucker said with a large grin as the others began paying him.

"Ember same applies." Kitty said.

"Is that why…?" Ember began as she glared at Kitty before her jaw dropped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kitty then noticed Ember's stare before she looked down to her left hand where a diamond ring adorned her ring finger.

"Yes it is." Kitty said with pride. "You're not the only one getting married. After this last two weeks of this vacation Johnny finally got the courage to purpose."

All the guys looked at Johnny as their jaws dropped.

"But you guys are so young." Vine said. "You still have your whole lives ahead of you."

"Hey nineteen is not too young to get married." Johnny said nonchalantly. "And besides by next year we'll be twenty so it'll be fine."

"But you are the biggest flirt in the world." Tucker said. "I never expected you to actually settle down."

"Wow I guess anything really can happen in this world." Sam said. "Danny and Ember dating and Johnny and Kitty getting married."

~00000~

Within the Ghost Zone Clockwork watched the events that were taking place with a smile. The young couple had finally accepted each other as partners and though it would take a few months until they would actually love each other they were starting off in the right direction.

The royal couple was beginning to truly take shape and that would be good for the Ghost Zone and the human world but before both worlds could be saved by the two, they would have many trails to face.

Clockwork smiled sadly and the bitter sweet feeling he felt.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be." He said before turning and looking at the Fenton Thermos that had a large crack in the side. "No matter how much I wish it weren't so."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 7.**

**Dani: It was shorter than I expected.**

**Shadow: Well CA15 was going to make the story longer but he ran out of idea so he made it short. But don't worry readers the next chapter will be nice and meaty. Everything you'd expect from CA15.**

**Dani: Yay.**

**Shadow: Also readers just a reminder; updates will be slow until around December 5. **

**Dani: SO what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Kingdom City

Chapter 8: Kingdom City

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Unexpected Royalty. However before we can quench your thirsts for this story we need to have a brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay last time on this story… okay pretty much to make it brief Danny and Ember became an official couple and started dating and Johnny and Kitty became engaged. That's all the important stuff that took place last chapter.**

**Shadow: Okay now we can continue I guess.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Summer Vacation had gone by pretty quickly. Turns out spending three months with friends, family and lovers made time fly quickly. Because of this Vacation the Fentons and McLains went on the two families plus the friends that came along came closer together, especially Danny and Ember.

Since they started officially dating while in Paris their relationship grew stronger. It still wasn't as strong as some of the other relationships but it was an improvement on their side.

There was only three days left until the end of summer and the beginning of school so right now the teens plus Dani and Youngblood sat in the McLain Living Room and just chilled. Tomorrow the humans would be going back to Amity Park so that they could prepare for school while the Two Halfas would remain with the McLains for the next month, well that's what they thought would happen anyway, at least until Clockwork appeared in the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Clockwork said as he arrived.

"Clockwork? No you're not interrupting anything." Danny said. "Wait why am I answering a question asked by a guy who knows everything?"

"Because answering is the polite thing to do regardless of who's asking." Clockwork said with a smile.

"So why are you here?" Ember asked.

"Before I can explain that Princess Ember I need to wait for your parents and parents in law to arrive." Clockwork said. "They should be here any second."

As if on cue, which it probably was, Jack and Maddie Fenton and Phoenix and Julia McLain walking into the room.

"Clockwork what are you doing here?" Phoenix was the first to ask.

"Just waiting for the four of you." Clockwork said. "I have something important about the royal that you all need to hear."

Everyone shared a glance as they wondered what information they would get.

"Your original plan was to have Daniel and Ember, go to Ember's school for a month then go to Daniel's school for month and have them alternate. However I must inform you that those plans will have to be altered." Clockwork said.

"Why is that?" Maddie asked.

"Because the Prince and the Princess and their daughter have a few royal duties to deal with." Clockwork said. "To start off with because the Ghost Zone has been without a leader for so long smaller kingdoms have been formed within the Ghost Zone and although there is nothing wrong with that the young couple must meet with all the leaders before meeting with the council of Ancient Ghosts."

Danny, Ember and Dani paled as they didn't like the sound of that. It seemed their lives would get real boring real soon.

Clockwork merely chuckled at their expressions even though he knew that they would be there for the past few millennia.

"Well that sounds fun." Danny said unenthusiastically and sarcastically.

"Chin up, Prince Phantom," Clockwork said, "these upcoming events will be more interesting than you give them credit for. Fright Knight will be here tomorrow to take you three to meet the other leaders."

~00000~

The next day came quickly after they had received the news. The three had to leave first as Fright Knight arrived with the newest royal barge that they would be traveling in.

Because of the fresh blood taking the throne and signifying a new age in the Ghost Zone, the royal barge had been upgraded to something more modern and thus Danny, Ember and Dani found a long sleek black limo waiting for them.

Interestingly enough the inside of the Limo was larger than expected, kinda like the Fenton Thermos. On the inside there were plush seats that were made for comfort, alongside three mini fridges, a few TVs that had all the channels in both the Human World and the Ghost Zone and a whole lot more.

A large grin appeared on Dani and Ember's faces.

"As you can see, your subjects made sure that this was to your absolute liking." Fright Knight said.

"Wow a bit excessive." Danny said.

"Do not worry my liege, when word reached the ghosts who made this about your impending coronation they were filled with so much joy that they decided to make the best thing they could for you. This was done out of respect and thanks for what you have done so far." Fright Knight said. "All this they wanted to do."

"Fright Knight how many people know the truth?" Danny asked.

"For now only those you told, a few of the other royal families and those who have been hired by the Ancient Council to prepare for your family." Fright Knight said before he bowed. "Will that be all Prince Phantom?"

"Yeah… but wait aren't you coming with us?" Danny asked.

"I am following yes but at a distance and on Frightmare. From what I have learned you as a teenager and as yourself prefer a bit of space." Fright Knight said. "If you would prefer I stay then I would do so."

"No, no it's fine." Danny said. "Thanks."

"It is my honour my prince." Fright Knight said.

Danny then hopped into the Limo and was amazed to see how much larger it was on the inside.

"Must you be so modest dipstick?" Ember asked her boyfriend.

"Yes." Danny said simply. "But I gotta admit this is a pretty sweat Limo."

~00000~

The trip was pretty chilled for the royal family. Dani became increasingly excited when she discovered that the TVs had all the Disney movies so she had a party while watching all her favourites.

Ember found herself plugged in to the music that was around and was listening to great music from all over time. As she did this she was also leaning on Danny's shoulder while he sat and simply thought about, well everything from the Portal incident 2+ years ago to the forthcoming wedding.

When they arrived at their destination Danny let out a whistle of awe.

The place they were in now was called Kingdom city. It was created many years ago as a meeting place for the multiple royal and political leaders of the Ghost Zone. The city looked to be built up with influences from ancient Rome.

"Wow so this is the meeting place of all the kings and queens of the Ghost Zone." Ember said. "I'm impressed."

"Same here." Danny said. "Wait just how many rulers are there in the Ghost Zone?"

"Remember Dipstick the Ghost Zone is huge." Ember said. "It's not as small as Planet Earth; it expands for billions of miles outward."

"Wait that makes our job harder." Danny said.

"How?" Dani asked.

"Clockwork said that Ember and I would be the rulers of the entire Zone, like Pariah Dark once was. That means we will rule over the whole thing including those far outer reaches." Danny said. "We'll have to make sure the whole things run smoothly."

"Okay wow that is a lot of responsibility." Dani said before she paled. "Which I'm going to have to inherit some day!"

"Seriously what was Clockwork thinking when he decided I should be the Queen?" Ember exclaimed. "Prophecy or not this is not the kinda thing that **I **should be handling."

"Well he is Clockwork." Dani said with a shrug. "He probably knows exactly how this will work."

"True." Danny agreed.

As soon as the Limo stopped Fright Knight escorted the Royal Family to the hotel where they would be staying while they walked they took notice of some of the other royalties that were already there. There weren't many as off yet but more would be arriving soon for the summit.

Once they arrived the ghost sitting at the reception desk gave a shriek of thrill and acted like a fan girl as opposed to a receptionist.

"Oh my god… you're Prince Phantom, Princess Ember and Princess Phantom." she shrieked before she gave a curt bow. "Welcome, to Kingdom City's finest hotel The Empire."

Danny and Ember exchanged a nervous glance at her eagerness.

"You don't have to worry about your bags, they will be brought up to your royal suit." The receptionist said. "The summit begins within two days so it gives you plenty of time to rest, explore the city and meet some of the other rulers within the Ghost Zone. Oh yes and it is fine for you to dismiss the Fright Knight as we have multiple ghosts here that are ready to show you around or to help you with anything."

"It's okay Fright Knight, you can go and do what you do when you're not protecting the royal family." Ember said. "We'll be fine here."

"Thank you Princess." Fright Knight said before he vanished.

The two halfas and one ghost were then escorted up to their royal suite where they would be staying for the next few days. Bearing in mind that only royalty would be staying in these hotels made it obvious that their individual suites would be extravagant so because Danny and Ember were to be the rulers of the entire Ghost Zone they got the best, most comfortable and largest suite in the hotel.

It was so large that it encompassed three whole stories of the Hotel and gave a magnificent view of the surrounding city.

All three of the royals had their jaws dropped as they stared at their suite.

"Wow, the ghosts sure know how to spoil royalty." Dani said.

"I can't believe that the last person this suite belonged to was Pariah Dark." Ember said. "This doesn't seem like his style."

"I know right?" Danny replied.

The family spent the next hour exploring their suite and taking a look at the great view that they had.

Danny and Ember had been slightly disappointed when they learned that there were only two beds again. One where Dani could stay and the other where her parents would stay.

Despite the fact that they had been officially dating for the past 2 and a half months, had slept together a couple of times and had kissed once the young couple still felt shy about the whole ordeal of having to sleep with each other, especially considering the fact that they hadn't slept in the same room since before Summer Vacation.

They had wanted to try and take this relationship thing slow… if you ignored the fact that they were getting married in a few months, had a daughter and Danny had already seen Ember naked… besides all that they still wanted to ease out of the awkwardness that existed between them.

By the time night came the two still had this issue of awkwardness about them.

"Know what, I just let you have the bed all to yourself and I'll stay on the couch." Danny said awkwardly.

Ember was about to accept that idea but then she rejected it.

"No, Dipstick this whole thing has to stop." Ember said. "I get it that we're still teenagers and all that but we're going to be married soon. We can't continue living in this fear. So you aren't going anywhere. You and I are going to share that bed and we are going to have to accept it."

Danny then released a nervous chuckle.

"It's funny I've had to face countless enemies and near death experiences but the idea of getting close to a girl is what has me jittery and afraid." Danny said.

"I know what you mean." Ember said with a chuckle.

The two then slipped into the bed and they found themselves staring at each other.

Danny stared into Ember's emerald green eyes as she stared into his icy blue eyes.

"Danny, do you ever think we'll be able to get out of this awkward phase we're in and ever actually become a couple?" Ember asked.

All Danny did was smile at his fiancée/girlfriend.

"Because you're asking that question it means you're willing to try and push past our awkward phase." Danny said. "So I think we will eventually."

There was a pause between the two.

"Clockwork planned this didn't he?" Ember asked.

"I'm pretty sure he did." Danny replied.

"It seems he's the best wingman in the world." Ember noted. "He said a few words and look where it's got us."

"He is the ghost of time." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Know what Dipstick, screw this sleeping in business." Ember said. "We have this giant penthouse and time. We don't have to sleep now."

She then hopped out of the bed and pulled Danny out.

"Wait, where are we going?" Danny asked.

"There is a hot tub a pool and a sauna here where we can relax while getting a great view of this city." Ember said. "And now that baby-dip is asleep we have it to ourselves."

Ember then proceeded to pull him to the top of their suite and smiled when she looked at the pool and hot tub.

"What should we do first?" Ember asked.

"Uh Hot Tub…" Danny said before he paused.

Upon hearing Danny said Hot Tub Ember had shed **all** her clothes and slowly slid into the hot tub. Five seconds passed with Danny just staring before blood trickled down from his nose.

"Baby-pop your nose is bleeding." Ember said with a smirk.

"I know." Danny replied. "I'm still just in shock."

"Come on in Fenton, I don't have all day." Ember said.

Much to Ember's surprise and amusement Danny managed to pale and blush at the same time making him look like a peeled potato with a sunburn.

Ember simply rolled her eyes when Danny became more nervous so she grabbed him with her telekinesis and used said power to strip him before dropping him in the hot tub.

"Okay Dipstick, you met my expectations." Ember commented with a smirk as she looked him over. "Every single one of them."

"Seriously?" Danny asked dryly. "This is the last time I date a diva if she constantly sets expectations."

"Well of course this is the last time. Soon you won't be dating a Diva you'll be married to one." Ember said with a sly smirk.

Danny then shook his head with an amused smile. "True."

Ember then proceeded to move next to him before resting her head on his chest before Danny put an arm around her.

Danny then saw a remote to the side of the Hot Tub before he reached out and grabbed it. He then proceeded to press a few buttons on it until he found what he wanted.

Next the lights around dimmed while the hot tub lights remained. A song then began to play that really heightened the atmosphere.

"I love this song." Ember said.

"Yeah I know. I chose it specifically for you." Danny said.

"Thanks dipstick, I love you for this." Ember said.

"Yeah I love you too." Danny said.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they listened to the music until they took a pause and recalled what they had both said.

"Wait what?" they said in sync before they turned to face each other. "Did you just…? Did I just…? Did we just…?"

Ember then got up and kissed Danny with all the passion she had.

They didn't need words now to express what they felt. The spark was there within the two and now fire and ice came together in a form of true harmony. No longer where they two raging elements fighting for control or power but were now two forms brought together in sync to form a power and a force so strong that nothing could separate them or defeat them.

A sensation of warmth spread through Danny, a warmth that he hadn't had the pleasure of enjoying since his powers first arrived. A cool chill spread through Ember, a chill that she hadn't had the pleasure of accepting before due to her powers.

Any doubt that previously existed within had now faded as Danny Fenton and Ember McLain had now become bonded through power and love.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Whoa, was not expecting that.**

**Dani: Me neither… but it's about bloody time.**

**Shadow: Yes it is.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"When does the summit begin?" the youngest asked. "I want to trash something."

"Calm down, we have to wait for your father to arrive before we can make any decisions like that." The oldest said.

"Why must we always wait for dad to arrive?" the youngest asked once more.

"Because I am the one who runs family and I am the one who makes the rules." A voice said from the darkness.

The two females stared into the shadows with sadistic grins.

"They can have their summit for now. It's not our priority as of yet." A forked tongue appeared from the shadows with blood red eyes, a sadistic grin flaming white hair and a blue face following after. Other defining features included a black and white hazmat suit with a white cape and a white DP symbol on his chest.

Dan looked to the 15 year old girl and the 26 year old woman.

"Besides our goody two shoes past lives need a bit of a head start while I recuperate or it wouldn't be as fun." Dan Plasmius said with a sadistic grin causing Daniella and Amber Plasmius to share sadistic grins as well.

Dan took out a picture of Danny, Dani and Ember as he laughed.

"I'm still here, I still exist which means you still turn into me!" he said to the Danny Phantom in the picture.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Oh my god.**

**Shadow: This is freaking terrifying.**

**Dani: We are so screwed.**

**Shadow: Someone get me a mother f**king table to flip.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Summit

Chapter 9: the Royal Summit

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Unexpected Royalty. Before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: Last time on Unexpected Royalty, Clockwork appeared in the McLain residence and informed Danny and Ember and myself of course that we would have to travel to Kingdom City to attend a Summit and start on some of the pre royal duties. Once we arrived we had a bit of time to marvel at the City. While enjoying the sites of the city Danny and Ember finally embraced their true feelings for each other and sealed the deal with a kiss of passion.**

**Shadow: You have been waiting to say that line haven't you?**

**Dani: Who wouldn't want to say sealed the deal with a kiss of passion?**

**Shadow: Me.**

**Dani: Do you have to be so emotionless all the time?**

**Shadow: Yes.**

**Dani: Why?**

**Shadow: Have you seen my real character from my series?**

**Dani: Just shut up so we can continue the story.**

**Shadow: Not yet. Readers by the way look out for cameos to other characters from different nickelodeon series in this chapter. Now we can continue the story**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"Mom, Dad?" Dani called as she walked around the suite looking for them.

She had gone to their bedroom first but found that they were missing from there so then she began looking for them and since they were staying in a large penthouse suite it made several times harder… at least until Dani remembered that she was a Halfa.

"Duh, I'm half Ghost." She said with a face palm. "That last Vacation of only relaxing really put a damper on my skills. I'm Going Ghost."

Dani allowed the familiar white halos to pass over her and turn her into her ghost form before she flew off looking for her parents.

She found her parents fairly quickly but her senses told her not to open the door just yet because she knew that what was on the other side was clearly something she was not meant to see.

Dani then flew away from the door before flying out of the Suite and looking for the nearest store in this city. She found a store and was quick to buy the objects she desired.

This would be a good time to test her powers and have a good prank.

When she returned to the Hotel Suite she was pleased to know that her parents were still in the room so she grabbed a few towels from the closet, fresh under garments and morning robes from the closet.

Dani then stood outside the door as she tied a blindfold around her eyes therefore completely obscuring her vision.

She then took a deep breath in and focused her energy before she released a small sonic blast from her mouth. Her plan worked as the sonic blast acted like a sonar and gave Dani a literal sense of everything that was around her and her parents.

Dani gave a smirk but knew she had to act fast. Her parents would have detected the small sonar by now and would be slightly awake so time was of the essence.

As stealthily as she could manage she slipped into the room and placed the towels, clothes and robes away from the splash zone before she turned intangible.

Danny shivered as a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth.

Danny awoke slightly and knew something was going to happen.

Dani smirked as she heard him say "Oh no…"

Next thing Danny and Ember knew the loud sound of an Air horn that was amplified by Dani's sound power resonated throughout and shocked the two so much that they jumped straight out of hot tub that they had fallen asleep in and landed right in the pool.

Dani was glad she wore the blindfold because her parents were still naked but she wished she didn't wear it so that she could see their facial reactions. However their screams of shock and the sound of the splash and their shrieks of cold because they went straight from a hot tub to an ice cold pool were satisfying enough.

She couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing at how successful her prank had been.

"Good morning Mom and Dad. I hope you two had a good rest." Dani said with a wide grin causing her parents to glare. "I left towels and clothes for you over there so when you're ready come down I made breakfast."

Dani then turned to leave.

"Oh and by the way. Next time you two decide to sleep together try wearing some clothes okay?" Dani said. "Boyfriend and girlfriend or not you guys are still teenagers."

Despite having a blind fold on and having her back turned she could tell that they were blushing.

"Stupid Teenage Hormones." Dani called out in a sing song way. "By the way considering the fact that both of you were together all night long does this mean I'm getting a baby brother or sister?"

Danny and Ember both paled considerably while they blushed.

Dani then laughed before she ran out of the room.

Danny and Ember were left standing before Ember placed a hand on her stomach.

"You know I should probably go find… a uh… clinic here to make sure that nothing… has uh… is uh growing in… uh…" Ember began.

"Yeah good idea." Danny said immediately.

Both then realised that they still wore no clothes and quickly grabbed the clothes Dani left for them.

~00000~

After a good two hours of breakfast made by Dani, proving Ember wasn't pregnant and trying to erase the whole ordeal from their minds, the royal family decided to leave the hotel and take that tour of the city before the Summit tomorrow.

The tour was pretty interesting… for Danny and Dani anyway… as they learned about Kingdom City's past about the city itself. For the two halfas it was pretty interesting to learn about this city and to see it. Ember didn't really care and found the trip boring.

Their tour of the city ended around lunch time and, conveniently, by a restaurant. Because of this convenience and the fact that they hungry they decided to go into the restaurant and get some food.

As was expected inside there were other members of royalty inside and the food was free for the royals.

Once they entered Danny was surprised to see a familiar face sitting by one of the tables.

"Dora?" he asked.

The dragon queen (who was in her human like appearance at the moment) looked up to the halfa before a small hint of glee appeared in her eyes.

"Sir… my apologies, Prince Phantom, it is good to see you again." Dora said as she walked up to Danny. "I honestly did not expect you to come to this summit."

"Yeah it's good to see you as well." Danny said. "I guess I forgot that I'd see you here as well."

"How could you not realise? I do run a kingdom within the Ghost Zone because of you." Dora said.

Danny smiled sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey I'm still a teenage boy, I guess I forget things." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Speaking of your kingdom how is it."

"Oh it is fine Prince Phantom. We have progressed quite far since your last visit and we have now reached the time of black and white television." Dora said.

"Wow, that much progress in six months? Amazing." Danny said with awe.

"Hey dipstick, feel like filling us in?" Ember asked.

Once Ember said that Danny had a mental sigh of relief. Her tone, her relaxed stance and her lack of venom in her words made it clear that she wasn't jealous unlike other girls he had dated or been friends with *cough* Sam, Valerie *cough.*

"Oh yeah, Dora this is my girlfriend Ember and my daughter Danielle." Danny introduced. "Guys, this is Queen Dorathea of the Dragon Kingdom. Sam, Tucker and I helped her two years ago with a revolution against her tyrannical brother."

"Hello, I am honoured to meet the new Royal Family." Dora said with a bow. "But as long as we are introducing members of family allow me to introduce you to my husband Lord Julian of the Dragons and my son Prince Edward of the Dragon Kingdom."

Dora then gestured behind her where another dragon ghost, in his human like form, sat next to a three year old dragon ghost that was surprise, surprise in its human type form.

Like Dora the three year old Edward had the same golden fiery blond hair, green skin and red eyes.

"Prince Phantom would you and your family care to join us for lunch?" Dora asked.

Danny turned back to look at Ember and Dani, both of which gave a nod.

"Sure we'd love to." Danny said.

The two families sat down at the table before they were thrown into the heat of discussion and chatter. The conversations allowed Danny and Ember to learn a bit of what being the King and Queen of a kingdom would be like from the two older leaders.

Dani was half-heartedly listening and spent her time playing with the little Edward, who she had nicknamed Eddy.

The lunch and conversations went well and afterwards Dora thought it might be a good idea to introduce the Phantom family to another royal family so that they could get a bit more insight to their upcoming new positions so after their lunch the two families left the restaurant and went to meet the third royal family by the Royal Museum in the City.

Once they arrived Danny was once again pleasantly surprised to who Dora's friend was, turns out that the other monarch was Frostbite the leader of the Far Frozen. And like some of the other royals that were in the City Frostbite was with his family that Danny didn't know he had.

"Frostbite?" Danny asked. "Your friend is Frostbite?"

"Yes Prince Phantom. The Yetis of the Far Frozen and the Dragons of the Lava Realm have always been allies despite our different cores and ideologies." Dora explained. "It was even thought to be a good idea that I marry Frostbite when we were younger but the idea was discarded because of the fact that fire cores and ice cores would never be compatible with each other."

Danny and Ember shared a glance.

"Either way how do you know Frostbite?" Dora asked.

"He taught me how to control my ice powers." Danny said.

"Ice powers? You have an ice core? But Princess Ember has a fire core and…?" Dora was clearly confused but before she could continue to ponder she heard Frostbite call out.

"Ahh Great One it is good to see you again." Frostbite said in his usual cheerful but wise way. "I did not know you were acquainted with Queen Dorathea."

"Yeah same applies." Danny said.

Frostbite let out a deep laugh.

"You are going to be the king of this world yet there is so much you do not know." Frostbite said with a smile. "Allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my wife Angela Frost." He gestured to the …human woman behind him. "And yes she is a human. She appeared in the Far Frozen two years ago but decided to remain within the Ghost Zone due to having nothing left in the human world. And this is our daughter Tanya Frost." He gestured to the baby in Angela's arms.

Like Frostbite the 1 year old baby girl had silvery white hair but she had purple eyes as opposed to his red eyes.

While the three older couples talked Dani noticed something interesting. Her father was an Ice ghost and so was Frostbite while her mother was a fire ghost and so was Clockwork.

She then looked down at her hands as blue flames appeared in her palms before she looked at the baby Edward and baby Tanya.

"Good job Danielle you were able to see a connection." Dani heard a familiar voice say before she noticed that everything and everyone around her was frozen as if time had…

"Clockwork?" Dani called out.

Clockwork let out a chuckle as he appeared next to her.

"Yes Young Princess." Clockwork said with a smile. "Come with me please. There is something I want to show you because you saw this connection."

A portal appeared next to Clockwork before Dani shrugged before walking in.

Once the two arrived in Clockwork's tower Clockwork floated over to his viewing screen before the current image changed to one in the future.

"Danielle, Dora was right when she said Fire Cores and Ice Cores were no longer compatible." Clockwork said. "They have not been compatible for nearly 500 years since a war broke out amongst the four elements in the Ghost Zone. After Pariah Dark was imprisoned there was a power struggle amongst four sub kingdoms, Queen Yue, King Kuei, Queen Azula and King Gyatso all wanted to expand their empires in the Ghost Zone but that led to war that lasted 50 years. Because of that Fire and Ice could not coexist and neither could Ectoranium and Air. However even with their differences they were able to coexist once again.

"Now Fire and Ice remained the two most powerful elements because they were specific to the style of ghosts where upon Ectoranium and Air fell back but never ended." Clockwork explained.

Dani looked at him with awe.

"Because of that war the cores were destabilised… well that's what the ghosts believed. In truth there was no problem and you will be the perfect example of that." Clockwork said.

"Me?" Dani asked.

"Your Father is Ice and your Mother is Fire." Clockwork clarified. "You are not only the glue that holds a ghost and a human together but in a way you are the glue that holds fire and ice together. Soon your ice powers should develop and you will hold in your hands two powers of great importance to the Ghost Race."

"Wow." Dani said.

"Now for the interesting part." Clockwork said with a smile. "Because you were able to begin seeing part of the connection I will tell you some moments in your future. Look at the viewing screen."

Dani looked into the screen before she let her jaw drop.

She saw three teens in the screen. The first was a fifteen year old boy with spiked blond hair, green skin and red eyes. On his blond hair there were also some red highlights. He wore a red shirt with what looked like a black chainmail jacket above. He also wore white pants that looked as if they had been stained by a bit of ash and black boots. On his back where a pair of red dragon wings and around his neck was a dragon medallion.

The next teen was a fourteen year old girl that had salt and pepper hair – a mix of snow white and raven black – and once icy blue eye and one emerald green eye. She wore a black t-shirt that had a white DP symbol on the chest with a white hoodie. She also wore a blue skirt over black leggings and a pair of blue converse all stars. Strapped to her back was a guitar.

The third teen was a thirteen year old girl with snow white hair with blue highlights and icy purple eyes. She wore a blue dress with white markings on alongside a white snowboarding dress. She also wore purple leggings and white and blue pumps. She had a golden belt strapped around her waist and a pair of blue gloves on.

"Is that…?" Dani began.

"Yes, that's Prince Edward or Eddy as you call him, yourself and Princess Tanya Frost." Clockwork said. "You three actually become the best of friends. Now I have a few tales to tell you so that this future you see becomes a reality."

Sparkles literally appeared in Dani's eyes before she sat down on one of the chairs to hear some of the stories.

Clockwork simply let out of chuckle at her antics.

~00000~

Now Danny Phantom wasn't the kind to get nervous but now as he was on his way to the Summit Hall he was attacked by all sorts of nerves. Not because he was worried about the fact that his marriage with Ember and assentation to the role of king would be soon revealed to the public of the Ghost Zone or the fact that Dani would be spending time with Fright Knight and the other young heirs while the summit took place but because this was his first royal summit.

This would be the first time he would be appearing as the future ruler of the entire Ghost Zone in front of others and that's what made him nervous. He didn't know a lot about the Ghost Zone nor did he know a lot about the kingdoms within the Ghost Zone. Those were the kind of things Kings were expected to know… but he didn't.

"Would you stop worrying Dipstick?" Ember said. "Remember what Clockwork said, the two of us will act as a link to the Ghost Zone and the Human World, that way I will know everything of importance about the Ghost Zone before you learn and you will know everything about the human world before I learn."

Danny turned a faced Ember with a sheepish smile.

"That obvious huh?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Ember said before she came up to Danny and gave him a kiss of encouragement. "It will be fine. You don't have to worry."

Because of the fact that the summit was a Social Summit it meant that Danny and Ember had to dress a bit more fancy than a hazmat suit and a leather outfit. It also meant that Ghost Reporters would be allowed in and there would be a live coverage to anyone (Ghost or Human) with Ghost TV. So there was a large need to dress to impress.

Ember wore a sleek black gown but she wore her black boots as opposed to regular fancy shoes. Her usual rocker makeup had been removed and replaced with something more practical. The final touch wash that she wore a golden tiara with a red ruby, a blue gem and a green emerald.

Danny wore a black button up long sleeved shirt along with a white waist coat. He also wore sleek casual dark navy blue pants and black dress shoes. Like Ember he also had a golden grown on his scruffy – he tried to make it neat – black hair and the crown also had a red ruby, a blue gem and a green emerald.

"Wow I didn't realise I was dating a supermodel." Danny commented once he noticed Ember's look.

"About time you realised." Ember replied slyly with a wink.

"You could be modest for once." Danny said with a roll of her eyes.

"But then I wouldn't be me Baby-Pop." Ember said.

"True." Danny said.

~00000~

The first 30 minutes of the Summit were spent with a bit of a social gathering within the Summit Hall which allowed all the Royalty and reporters to arrive.

Because it wasn't a major part yet most of the reporters hadn't gone live yet but were ready and some managed to sneak some interviews with some of the Royalty. Danny and Ember made sure to avoid the ones who were going for interviews.

The first social part was very relaxing and it allowed Danny some time to truly clear his head and enjoy a small little snack or two before the main event.

But once those first 30 minutes were up and everyone had arrived, the real Summit began when Clockwork appeared on the stage. Once he appeared everyone quieted down and the reporters began to film.

"Hello Kings and Queens of the Ghost Zone." Clockwork said. "And our gracious reporters who can never resist these Social Summits. I would like to thank you all for taking this time out of your busy schedules to be here."

There was a general murmur of surprise among the royals because they weren't expecting Clockwork to appear. Usually it was one of the less powerful ancients or one of the Royal members who hosted the Summit not Clockwork.

"I would like to begin this with an announcement." Clockwork said.

"Oh here we go." Ember commented quietly as she paled.

"Many hundred years ago when Pariah Dark was captured and his reign of terror ended a prophecy was revealed." Clockwork said. "This prophecy told of two who would eventually grow to become the leaders of the Ghost Zone. Now I know that most of you will be apprehensive of having a new leader after how Pariah Dark turned out but I guarantee you that this King and this Queen will be what not only the Ghost Zone but the Human world needs."

Danny and Ember then found themselves vanishing.

"I would like to show you the current heir to the throne Prince Daniel James Fenton AKA Prince Danny Phantom and Princess Ember McLain." Clockwork said as the two appeared next to him in the full view of the ghosts and the cameras. "Their coronation and their wedding will be in a few months and that is when they will take the thrones they were born for."

~00000~

At Fenton Works, Jazz was with Sam, Tucker and Valerie and talking about their first day of school.

Tucker who was too depressed to be back at school ignored the chat as he scrolled through all the channels on the recently added Ghost TV that the Fentons had installed. He stopped at something that seemed interesting.

"Hey ladies take a look at this." Tucker said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Apparently Clockwork is on TV." Tucker said. "And it looks live and he's talking about…"

All their eyes widened before Jazz called out to her parents.

Jack and Maddie ran up from the Lab quickly to see what all the commotion was all about and once they reached the room they heard Danny's name get mentioned before Ember's.

The six people in the room could only stare with wide eyes before grins plastered onto their faces.

~00000~

In Wisconsin Vlad Masters was having another dull moment as usual. Nothing seemed to interest him at the current moment and left him in a dark mood. He was too exhausted to think of any ways to persuade Daniel to be his perfect half ghost son at the current moment or think of anything really.

Vlad then heard a meow from his pet cat Maddie.

"Oh Maddie I honestly have nothing good to do right now. Daniel has been disappearing for long periods of time and giving me no time to do anything against him." Vlad said sadly. "What is there for me to do now?"

Maddie just meowed and handed Vlad the television remote.

"Ahh yes perhaps something on the television will help me out." Vlad said.

Turning on the television he found that he was on Ghost TV and turns out it was of live coverage of Summit the Royal Ghosts were having at the moment.

Vlad was about to change to channel until he heard the time ghost speak words that he wished he never heard.

Vlad froze when he heard the words **"current heir to the throne Prince Daniel James Fenton AKA Prince Danny Phantom" **before his eyes began to glow red.

Vlad then threw the remote into the TV before he sent a barrage of flaming ecto energy into the wall.

"It's time for a new project called Project Regicide to go into planning." Vlad said venomously.

~00000~

Skulker was busy sharpening his new blades while the news played on his TV. Over the past three months that he hadn't run into the whelp he had been improving his weapons and compiling all his notes on the halfa. Now he would be able to skin him and place his pelt on his wall.

Skulker was now ready to defeat Danny Phantom and who knows maybe by doing this he might prove to his ex-girlfriend that he isn't a lousy hunter and have her begging for him to come back.

Yes he would have the Whelp stuffed and mounted on his wall and he would have Ember back as a girlfriend, it was a double win scenario.

An evil grin appeared on his face as he fitted the new blade to his new Halfa Buster Armour… but then it fell when he heard the most recent report from the news.

The report was coming from the current summit that was going on in Kingdom city. Clockwork was on stage addressing the Ghosts before he said.

"**I would like to show you the current heir to the throne Prince Daniel James Fenton AKA Prince Danny Phantom and Princess Ember McLain."**

Skulker paused before he hit the rewind button and let his jaw drop. The Whelp and Ember were now a couple, they were to be married and they would be the rulers of the Ghost Zone.

He simply froze before his armour opened and out came his true form.

Skulker grabbed all the files he had on Danny Phantom and threw them in the fire before he started breaking down the Halfa Buster Armour as it seemed his days of hunting the Prince were over and perhaps it was time to… get a real job.

~00000~

Once Clockwork had finished with his words and said it was time for the Summit to begin the moment Danny feared had begun, all the reporters swarmed him and Ember like a plague.

From then onward it was clear that a major change had taken place.

The actual Summit began a few minutes later and that turned out to be better than Danny expected. The only thing he had to really watch out for, for the rest of the evening was the reporters who only wanted the best possible story. But overall he was fine for now at least. Now that the secret was out there he could only guess on the reactions of the ghosts.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Alright then there was chapter 9.**

**Dani: Are you telling me it's been nine chapters already?**

**Shadow: Yes, nine chapters for nine weeks.**

**Dani: One chapter per week?**

**Shadow: Yes. And next chapter's the tenth so expect something epic from that one.**

**Dani: I'm looking forward to that.**

**Shadow: Alright readers, earlier in this chapter I told you that there would be Cameos. Now if you can name all the characters and the series they came from and the name of the episode they first appeared in respectively, then CA15 will send you a preview of the special upcoming 10****th**** chapter… when he writes the preview.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and follow to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Halfas

Chapter 10: halfas

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Unexpected Royalty. It's been a good nine chapters and now it's time for the tenth but before we can view this chapter we need a brief recap for those of you who forgot what previously happened in the chapter.**

**Dani: Okay last time turns out my parents had done a little more than sleeping together and I gave them a good jump scare prank for their under aged activities. After we proved that Ember wasn't pregnant we all went on a tour of the city before meeting up with Dora and her family and Frostbite and his family. By doing so I met my future best friends Eddy the Dragon Ghost and Tanya Frost. Afterwards was the summit that caused everyone with Ghost TV to learn that Danny Phantom and Ember McLain would be the king and queen of the Ghost Zone.**

**Shadow: Good now we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It seemed the first of the royal duties still hadn't been completed so Danny, Ember and Dani couldn't go to either of their homes just yet.

Danny learned this when he had to answer some knocking on the door to the Royal Suite where he and the rest of the Royal family were currently staying.

"Hello?" Danny asked while internally hoping it wasn't more ghost reporters.

"Good Morning Danny Fenton. I am Camilla Time." The young woman said

"Camila Time?" Danny asked. "I'm guess you work for Clockwork?"

"In a matter of speaking yes." Camilla said. "I am his daughter and he asked me to come and fetch you and your family and take you to your next destination so that you can learn more about your upcoming job."

Danny was slightly taken back. He didn't expect Clockwork to have a daughter… or be the kind of guy to actually reproduce… it wasn't the usual thing one would think when it came to the Master of Time.

However as he looked at Camilla he could see the similarities to her father. She had the same pale blue skin, same red eyes, only hers had a pair of glasses over them and she also had violet hair. Although Danny had never seen Clockwork's hair he assumed that it was probably violet in colour… but then again he wore a violet hood and cloak so that was probably out of the question.

"Wait is there more stuff we have to do?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Camilla said. "You must remember how important you are to the Ghost Zone. You would obviously need to do some things of utmost importance before you ascend to the throne."

Danny nodded making Camilla give a big smile… very uncharacteristic of someone related to the Master of time but okay…

"Alright good, I'll be waiting down in the lobby for the three of you." Camilla said before she left.

Danny then let out a sigh before he turned and went to talk to his family about… wait what… did he just reference Dani and Ember as his family?

He and Ember weren't even married yet but he already considered her to be part of his family… Wow Clockwork was one hell of a wing man. Danny had to return the favour somehow and maybe throw Clockwork a Surprise Party but… dang it how do you surprise someone who knows everything. Dang it Danny was getting side tracked again, **Stupid Teenage Attention-Span.**

Danny then went and found Ember and Dani before telling them the news and was surprised to see how well they took it. It seemed they had accepted that these things were going to begin soon.

So after a few minutes of getting their stuff together they went down to the Lobby where they saw Camilla waiting for them and next thing they knew they were in a carriage, because the powerful royal family obviously **can't **fly on their own, on their way to the next destination.

~00000~

To their surprise they didn't go to Clockwork's Tower but instead they went to a mountain range and valley inside the Ghost Zone… wow this place would always amaze humans, even the ghosts that couldn't help but feel amazed at some of the sites in their world.

Once they arrived they found two ancient ghosts waiting for them. The two ancients being Clockwork the Master of Time and Serenity the Leader of the Observants.

"Ahh, Daniel, Danielle and Ember, welcome to Spirit Grove." Clockwork said without looking at the three while he looked out at the beautiful valley they were currently inside.

Clockwork and Serenity then turned to face the three.

"Hello Prince Danny, Princess Ember and Princess Dani, I am Serenity the Leader of the Observants." Serenity said. "The two of us want to speak to Ember first. Camilla please show the Prince and his daughter to where they will be staying while here."

"Yes Mother." Camilla said. "Danny, Dani please follow me."

Danny and Dani followed Camilla but not before looking for the similarities between Camilla and her apparent mother and also trying to actually come to grips that Clockwork truly did marry someone.

Ember was then left with the two immortals and if she had any nervousness about being around two all-powerful ancients she didn't show it and only let her smugness show. Despite what had taken place over the past few months her general dislike of adults still remained even if it was in a smaller amount.

"So what's this about?" Ember asked with a cross of her arms.

Serenity just laughed.

"It seems that even I forgot that she and her boyfriend are still teenagers." She said.

"As for what this is about Ember, we'll show you." Clockwork said. "Follow us."

Ember followed the two as they floated around the Valley.

"There is a reason this place is called Spirit Grove." Clockwork said. "Because many thousand years ago the natives who lived here believed they saw spirits."

"But we're in the Ghost Zone, seeing some kind of spirit is as common as seeing green in this place." Ember stated obviously.

"Yes that is true but thousands of years ago this didn't exist in the Ghost Zone." Serenity replied.

"Wait, are you telling me that this whole place used to be in the Human World?" Ember exclaimed. "How did it get here?"

"That's the beauty of this place." Clockwork said with his knowing smile. "It didn't. This place also did not exist in the Human world, it existed in the bleed. The Bleed is basically a tear between two dimensions or realities or universes. And because it exists here and because of the nature of the Ghost Zone this place is an ever changing ad shifting location but because of the nature of earth this place is rooted in place. This place exists in both the Human world and the Ghost Zone."

Ember was shocked; she didn't know something like this was possible, then again two years ago she didn't believe that a human and a ghost could be merged into one entity.

"Because of this place existing within two dimensions we can see glimpses of others from the human world from time to time and they can see glimpses of us." Serenity said. "As proof look around."

Ember glanced upward first and noticed that as opposed to having the green atmosphere that she was used to there was a blue hue in the sky. She then looked around and saw almost invisible like figments that looked like humans.

"That's cool and everything but what does that have to do with me?" Ember asked as she turned back to the ancients.

"This place represents the kind of Unity that you and Danny will bring to the Ghost Zone." Clockwork explained. "But unity is sometimes so hard to achieve. Unity between you and Danny is significantly harder but it is possible and we want to show you how."

"How?" Ember asked suddenly more interested that before.

"Danny was a normal human before and lived completely within the Human world but soon that changed when he opened the Fenton Works portal and he had so much ecto energy blasted into his system that he became half ghost." Serenity said. "While you were a normal ghost and lived completely in the Ghost Zone."

Ember seemed to pale at these words.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" She asked.

The two ancients moved away and there carved into a mountain side was metallic black and orange hexagonal machine.

"A portal to the Human world, it will add a bit more stability to this area." Clockwork said with his knowing smile. "However we can't get it to turn on, would you mind looking inside perhaps to see what's wrong?"

Ember gulped. She had heard the Dipstick's origin story and this seemed vaguely similar to it.

"Wait what exactly are you asking?" Ember asked with a gulp even though she was sure she knew the answer.

"Ember we are asking you to become a Halfa." The two ancients said in sync.

~00000~

Danny and Dani had been escorted to a fancy cottage that rested atop one of the mountains and gave them a good view of the Valley that they were in.

"I can't believe places this beautiful exist in the Ghost Zone." Dani said in awe as she absorbed the view.

"Dani what did you expect?" Danny asked with a chuckle. "Even the Ghost Zone has beauty in it. Beauty can be found anywhere."

"Dad, you're talking about mom aren't you." Dani asked slyly.

Danny then began to blush.

"What no… sure she's beautiful but I was talking about the landscape and… why am I still talking I am such a spaz." Danny said.

"Wow you guys really have come close." Dani said. "I wonder how different this would have been without me to bring you closer together."

"Very different I'll tell you that." Danny said.

"So Dad, while Mom is talking with the Ancient why don't we do some father daughter bonding." Dani asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Danny asked.

Dani then beamed before she pointed at the large lake.

"I've always wanted to learn how to ice skate." Dani said. "And Sam says you are the best ice skate she's seen."

"Alright you little flame thrower, let's go to that lake." Danny said.

The two then changed into the ghost forms before floating out of the room.

"Race ya." Dani called before she shot off to the lake.

Danny chuckled. "You are so on." he then shot off towards the lake.

Within a few seconds he caught up to the smaller halfa.

"Hey Danielle last one down is a broken thermos." Danny taunted before he shot down at a greater speed.

"Oh hell no. First rule about me, Danielle Fenton never loses." Dani said before she increased her speed.

The two were neck on neck before Danny revealed why he was the most powerful halfa by moving so fast he literally became a blur.

He shot at high speeds towards the lake before he came to an abrupt stop.

Once he stopped he flipped over in the air and landed feet first on the surface of the lake, key word being on. As opposed to sinking into the lake he landed right atop the surface before a large snowflake appeared below him and on the surface of the water. The snowflake then spread before the entire lake was covered by a thin layer of ice. The ice then began to thicken before it would be safe to stand on. Once the ice was think a pair of ice skates appeared on Danny's feet.

"Show off." Dani commented as she floated down to his level.

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Danny replied with a smug smirk.

"True." Dani said before touching down on the ice.

Once her feet touched the ice a pair of ice skates appeared on her feet and she began to lose balance.

"Whoa, whoa." She said as she was about to fall but before she could Danny caught her.

"Don't worry Dani I got you." Danny said. "Now let's work on getting you to balance."

"How will we do that?" Dani asked.

"I'll show you." Danny said with a warm smile.

Dani then grabbed onto her father hand before Danny began to move. Dani was then pulled along as Danny led the way.

"Alright Dani let's just keep going slowly. You just have to just focus on staying upright." Danny instructed.

"Sure thing daddy." Dani said.

The two continued like this for a few minutes, with Dani focusing on staying upright and learning the proper skating motions by watching her father. And soon she had the skating motions figured out.

Danny smiled at how fast she was learning, time for phase to.

He began to increase his speed slightly causing Dani to increase her speed and readjust to her balance, which she did quickly without realising. She was also able to adjust to the turns very quickly.

Danny was impressed she was a quick learner and it made teaching her the skill more enjoyable. Sure he got a few laughs when Tucker fell on his face or when Sam failed when he taught them but with Dani he felt something more than just amusement, it was pride.

Danny increased his speed once more and was pleased with how quickly Dani adjusted. It seemed now was the perfect time for a leap of faith.

Their speed increased again as they curved around a turn but then something different happened. This time Danny increased his speed tenfold as he drifted around the corner before he shot off at a higher velocity, only difference was that this time Dani didn't accelerate with him, because he was no longer holding her hand.

It took Dani a second to realise this and another two to realise she had adjusted to skating alone. She was now ice skating on her own.

"Excellent." Danny called out. "You can support yourself on ice. Now for lesson two. How to be awesome on the ice."

Danny then jumped into the air before an ice rail formed bellow him and he began to grin on it.

"Are you up for the challenge?"

"Heck Yeah." Dani exclaimed before she carefully increased her speed.

Danny then smirked before he made an ice ramp appear in front of her.

Dani then shot up the ramp before doing a spin in the air, before she landed on another ramp.

"Good Job Dani." Danny said with a proud grin. "Are you ready for the rest of your lesson?"

"Yes Daddy." Dani beamed.

For the next couple of minutes Danny had the pleasure of training Dani on the ice in various skating techniques and various skills in agility and balance to use not only while on ice but in other places.

However before their training could continue they felt a strong ripple of power surge through the whole location. The two halfas didn't know what this energy was; all they knew was that it felt familiar.

Before they could think on the energy ripple they heard an ear piercing scream.

"Ember…" Danny said.

"Mom…" Dani said.

They were about to go in the direction of the scream but another ripple of energy came through the valley but this time it was strong enough that it immediately rendered the two unconscious.

~00000~

"Ow did anyone get the plates of the bus that hit me?" Danny asked as he started to regain consciousness.

As he started to regain consciousness the other two began to gain consciousness.

"Dad what happened?" Dani asked.

"We felt some weird energy, then we heard Ember scream and then blackout." Danny said as he rubbed his head. "Speaking of which we need to find Ember."

"No worried Dipstick I'm right here." Ember said while rubbing her head. "Sorry about that, but that ripple of energy you felt was me."

"What happened?" Danny said as he began to get up.

"I became a halfa." Ember answered.

"Wait What?" Dani asked.

"Yeah Baby-dip I'm like you and Baby-pop." Ember said.

"Wow." Danny said before his blurry vision faded. "Wait what?"

"What's wrong?" Ember asked.

"You don't look like a human… or a ghost… you're stuck in-between. Both of you." Danny said.

"Uh dipstick you also look different." Ember said.

The three of them then found a mirror and took a good look at themselves and as it turned out their physical appearances had changed.

Both Danny and Dani now had salt and pepper hair (mostly raven black but with a significant amount of snow white) and their eyes were no longer icy blue but a mix of icy blue and emerald green and had a slight glow to them. Their skin tone was also slightly more pale but not as pale as their ghost forms. Their forearms were also slightly altered as they seemed to made of a solid icy blue energy. Their bodies also had a small glow similar to when they were in their ghost forms. However the most shocking part of the change was that on Danny's chest, and probably Dani's, his DP symbol was etched into his skin and glowed icy blue.

Ember had a similar change as her hair also hanged. At the beginning of her hair that connected to her scalp her hair was fiery red but as it moved up it became her usual fiery blue with the ends and tips of her hair actually being on fire. Her eyes remained with their usual emerald green tone but didn't glow as vibrantly as before. Her skin tone wasn't as pale and looked more human but still had her ghostly glow but it was now dimmed. Like the other two halfas her forearms also seemed to be made of solid energy but hers was flaming blue as opposed to icy blue.

"What happened to our physical appearances?" Ember asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it does look kinda cool." Danny said. "Very cool indeed."

Ember and Dani had to agree, these looks were somewhat appealing though they didn't know why.

Before they could contemplate on the look more they heard a knock at the door.

"Prince Danny, Princess Ember, Princess Dani, my parents would like to see you." Camilla's voice came from outside the door. "Your breakfast will be waiting downstairs but after that please go and talk to my parents."

"Alright thanks." Ember called out. "We'll be down just now."

After about thirty minutes they had eaten their breakfast… and continued to admire their new looks before going back into the centre of the valley to meet the ancients.

On their way they noticed the Valley was a bit more… stable to put it. It seemed as if this place was now strongly linked to its counterpart in the Human World, of course Ember knew why while Danny and Danielle didn't know about the alternate counterpart.

"Ahh I see you three are adjusting to your new forms." Clockwork stated as he saw them.

"So Clockwork, Serenity what's up with our new looks?" Danny asked.

"You see your new looks are now your default and true forms." Serenity said.

"Wait what?" Danny exclaimed.

"Look at it like this, there are ghosts, beings made from ectoplasmic energy and ectoranium and there are humans, beings that are referred to as carbon based life forms." Clockwork explained. "Now Carbon and ectoranium are two completely different elements but are also similar in many aspects."

"Oh no science." Ember groaned.

"To make a long explanation short, both elements are found in their respective hosts and hardly ever bond chemically but when they do it's impossible to be separated. That bond has occurred within you making you Carbon-Ectorite based life forms." Serenity explained. "Also known as halfas. You are now true Half Human Half Ghost hybrids, a new species that draws similarities from humans and ghosts but also have their own traits. The perfect species to unite the two species together. And because of this it is now physically impossible to remove your human or ghost half as they are one and the same."

The halfas pondered a bit on what they just heard before Danny spoke up.

"Does that mean that… he's no longer possible?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Clockwork simply answered. "But this is not all I have to share with you. Because you three are between species you can change between Halfa, Human and Ghost at will but whenever you are knocked unconscious you will always revert back to your true forms, your halfa forms. There is also the fact that your powers are now severely more easy to access now that you are halfas alongside your humanity. In truth halfas can be intangible in both the human world and the Ghost Zone without having to adjust."

"There is also the fact that now you have cores in your natural form as opposed to regular hearts." Serenity added. "Your anatomy is very different to what you were originally used to."

"Wow that's a lot of info to take in." Dani said as she grabbed her head.

"It is." Clockwork admitted. "That's why for the next few weeks you will spend time learning about your newest form."

"Great more learning." Ember said dryly.

"Don't worry Princess Ember you'll get the hang of it." Serenity said. "You may be free from your normal high school but now you have royal school."

Danny, Ember and Dani then paled. It was going to be a long upcoming months.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**CyberActors15: And there you go Ladies and Gentlemen there was the 10****th**** chapter.**

**Shadow: Wait a second since when do you come and actually talk to the readers. Heck if you do that what's the point of having us representatives.**

**Dani: Shadow I'd try not to question the guy who gives us jobs in his fictional universe.**

**CyberActors15: Shadow just shut up. I would like to thank all you readers who have stuck on this fanfiction as this story just hit 100 reviews, which is the most I have gotten for any story I have posted so I want to say thank you.**

**Dani: Well that was heart-warming. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Combat

Chapter 11: Combat

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Unexpected Royalty. I'm your host and the main representative of CyberActors15, Shadow the Hedgehog. Now before we can continue we need a brief recap to catch all of you up.**

**Dani: Hi I'm Dani Phantom your co-host and the main CA15 representative for the Danny Phantom series and I'll give you a brief recap. However this recap will be different as we will recap all the events that have brought us thus far. The story began with Clockwork appearing and telling the Fentons and the McLains that Danny and Ember would need to be married so that they could become the rulers of the Ghost Zone. This invoked large reaction from Danny and Ember who were completely against the idea but it wasn't their choice because everything had been arranged. They also learned they had to stay with each other until the wedding so that they could learn to love each other and that began the First Week with the Fentons where Ember would stay with the Fentons. During this week, information of their arranged marriage got to everyone in Casper High but luckily none of the information about the real reason of their wedding. Next Danny spent a week with the McLains where he met Ember's brothers Pyro and Youngblood. While with the McLains Ember's best friends Johnny and Kitty learned that Danny and Ember were getting married and the reasons for the marriage and all the teens at Ember's school learned the truth as well but they didn't know about the royal family situation. When they returned to the Human world, Danny and Ember ran into a pleasant little surprise, the surprise being me and I wanted a father and Danny was ready to comply. Soon after I was introduced to the rest of the Fenton family before they learned that I didn't share all of Danny's genetics and that I had a mother out there and turns out my mother was coincidently Ember McLain and she decided to adopt me as her daughter. One month later school ended and Summer Vacation began allowing the Fenton and McLain families to go on a large extended Vacation to get to know each other. While on the vacation Danny and Ember shared an intimate moment with a kiss. This kiss only added to the awkwardness between them but after a while of their awkwardness they decided that they'd become a couple because it was inevitable. Now two months later at the end of Summer Vacation Danny, Ember and I were whisked away to Kingdom City (in the Ghost Zone) to begin some of our pre-royal duties and attend a Summit. While in Kingdom City my parents finally confessed their love to each other and that ended with a passionate night. Next day we were given a tour of the city and ran into a few other royal ghosts like Dora the Dragon Ghost and Frostbite of the Far Frozen. When we met them we also met their families and my future best friends Eddy the Dragon Ghost and Tanya Frost. When the Summit eventually came it was used to announce to all the Ghosts in the Ghost Zone that Danny would become their king. Now Last Chapter Danny, Ember and I went to a natural setting in the Ghost Zone to meet with Clockwork and Serenity. We were introduced to their daughter Camilla Time and they asked Ember to do them a favour. Ember became a Halfa while there making all of us permanent Halfas and after that we had a bit of a biology lesson on our new species.**

**Shadow: *Hands Dani a glass of water* Wow… I can't believe you said all that on a single breath.**

**Dani: It was no big deal… but I'm going to go to bed now. *falls over and starts sleeping***

**Shadow: Okay then now we can continue… Uh Medic… Dani's out cold.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

It didn't matter if it was High School or mentorship, but learning was always a mentally taxing activity, especially on teenagers. Over the past four weeks Danny, Ember and Dani had spent their time with the two ancients Clockwork and Serenity and their daughter Camilla and learnt about the Halfa species, about the Ghost Zone and Human world and their royal responsibilities. To make matters worse Clockwork and Serenity also gave them tests and exams to check how much they remembered. Danny suspected Clockwork did this on purpose as he knew how much they knew already.

To say they were mentally exhausted was an understatement. They preferred normal school to this any day.

"Oh jeez, my brain feels like it's melted." Danny complained as he flopped onto his bed after a long day of learning.

"Usually I'd make some snappy comment but I agree." Ember said before she plopped down on the bed as well.

"Please tell me school isn't this bad." Dani whined.

"It isn't." Danny and Ember said in sync.

"Good." Dani said before plotting onto her bed. "I think I'll prefer school to this any day. But my brain is already burnt so I'm going to take a nap now."

Within a few seconds Dani passed out from mental exhaustion.

"Wow, it's so cute how she can just fall asleep." Ember said. "I'm feeling so jealous now."

"That's Dani for ya." Danny said with a chuckle.

"But you know sleep doesn't sound like too bad an idea." Ember said with a yawn.

Danny was about to agree but unfortunately a knock at the door made him aware that the day was obviously yet to end.

"Dang it." Danny said before he hopped off the bed. "Please tell me they're not going to drop anther spot test, if they do I might have to find someone else to be the Leader of the Observants and the Master of Time."

Once he opened the door he found Clockwork floating outside with an amused smile.

"Good luck finding a new Master of Time. It might be good as it will allow me to have that vacation that I've needed for five hundred millennia." Clockwork said. "But you don't have to worry. I'm not here to test you or teach you anymore. I am instead here to tell you that Serenity and I have taught you everything you need to know… for now. So tomorrow you will have the pleasure of going to meet the next two Ancients."

"So no more education?" Danny asked.

"Yes, you are done Clockwork Academy." Clockwork said. "You're diplomas have already been sent to your parents and you are now eligible for university."

"Clockwork cracking I joke, I never thought I see the day." Danny said with a chuckle.

"You and your family rest up, you'll need all your energy tomorrow." Clockwork said.

Danny gave a smile before he closed the door and plopped back onto his… and Ember's… bed with a satisfied grin. Perhaps now things would go a little easier for them with the new Ancients.

He couldn't be more wrong.

~00000~

The next day the Halfas were introduced to Ares, an associate of Pandora and Titan the Warrior of the Ghost Zone and they were taken to the next area. Danny didn't know why but Ares seemed to put a bad feeling of foreboding in him, he didn't know why but he could just feel a lot of fatigue coming in the future and it being linked to Ares.

There was also the fact on Ares's name, both Danny and Ember knew they had heard that name before but they couldn't place where they heard it and why it was important in this setting.

It took about an hour but they arrived at another natural setting in the Ghost Zone that was another mountain range with a large amount of forest and a small clearing where they landed.

There they found Pandora and Titan waiting for them. Pandora was adorned in her Greek armour but what was strange about that was that she usually wore her armour for battle. Titan was another of those giant type ghosts, much like Pariah Dark, only difference was that he was several times larger and he looked like he was dressed for fighting.

"Hello, Prince Phantom, Princess Ember and Princess Dani." Titan said with grin. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Hello Prince Phantom." Pandora said. "I'm honoured to meet your family."

The three halfas were about to extend their greetings but before they got the chance Titan, Pandora and Ares sprung.

Titan went for Danny, Pandora went for Ember and Ares went after Dani. Luckily their enhanced reaction time gave them a second to avoid the attacks.

Before Danny's natural leadership skills could emerge and he could tell Ember and Dani what to do he found himself having to avoid Titan's fast attack. Who thought a guy so big could move so fast.

Titan shot to Danny and sent a barrage of high speed punches. Luckily his new halfa form allowed Danny quick access to his powers without having to be in Phantom form and he was able to avoid the attacks.

"Are you insa…?" Danny began before he was cut off.

"No time for chatter Danny Phantom." Titan laughed as the enjoyment of battle filled him. "Only battle."

Titan sent a mighty kick towards Danny only for him to avoid once more.

From what Danny could see Titan was strong and…

Danny quickly ducked to avoid a punch from Titan. This was bad he wasn't getting enough time to think and… Danny avoided another punch that shattered a boulder.

Titan then sent another barrage of punches in Danny's direction before he came in with an upper cut. Danny hadn't expected that and was hit by the bone breaking punch and flew straight into the mountain range.

Danny didn't have a lot of time to recuperate from the attack because Titan was coming towards him again at high speeds with his fists.

Phantom growled before he quickly got up and used his power to slide backwards making Titan punch the mountain and cause an Earthquake.

He hoped he had a bit of time to think but unfortunately that wasn't the case as Titan recovered from punching a mountain very quickly before he fired giant Ecto Blasts at the Halfa.

Phantom then made an effort to avoid the attacks… it didn't work as well as he had hoped however and left him disorientated. Next thing he knew a giant fist collided with his chest and sent him flying.

While he flew through the air he saw Titan coming at him again with the intention of punching him more.

This wasn't working he had to get… Phantom avoided another punch in his direction before he rocketed off in another direction. Hopefully creating space would allow him some time to think.

When he made some good distance he thought that he was in the clear for a second but he didn't even have that time as Titan caught up to the Halfa very quickly and proceeded to attack once more.

Phantom was put on the defensive once again as he blocked and avoided Titan's attacks. This wasn't good, with the way Titan attacked there wasn't much time for Danny to find any weaknesses to exploit or create a sound strategy to win.

"Get away from me!" Phantom yelled as he released a blast of energy from his body.

He didn't have time for quips so he sent a barrage of ecto blasts towards Titan to try and slow him down. Luckily for him the ecto blasts did just that and gave him a good five seconds of thinking time. Not as much as he would have preferred but still good enough.

"**Okay Titan is big, strong, fast and durable but I have an agility boost so if I can use that plus…" **He thought before he was back to avoiding Titan's attacks.

Danny took a bit of damage from the attacks so he tried to be quick about it. He tried to escape from Titan but that failed when Titan grabbed him by the foot and tossed him back into the mountain side.

Danny looked up weakly and saw Titan flying towards him at high speeds. He tried to get up but his body was in a lot of pain at the current moment… but that never stopped him before.

It looked like Titan was one of those kind of ghost where holding back his true power was pointless. He had to use it all.

Danny's eyes then began to glow a bright green as the white halos appeared on his waist.

"I'm Going Ghost!" He yelled out.

Once in Phantom form, he shot off the ground and delivered a punch to Titan's face.

Phantom continued to fly up as he landed multiple punches to Titan's head before he grabbed him and threw him into a mountain side.

Danny hoped that now that he was in his ghost form he'd be able to get more time to think alongside attack but that obviously wasn't the case as he saw Titan coming back at him.

Danny then moved to avoid the attack but he notice something, he was significantly more sluggish than before and Titan seemed to be faster. Something was off about that. He felt the same as when he usually turned into Phantom but for some reason that felt very sluggish and slow. And it turned out that that was his downfall.

He could no longer keep up with Titan and next thing he knew he was being tossed around like a ragdoll.

~00000~

Ember's battle wasn't going so well. When Pandora attacked first she had come in with a lot of speed and grace while Ember was unprepared and that ended up with her being knocked back.

The attack created distance between the two and Pandora wasn't so quick to attack a second time so it gave Ember a chance to attack back. If she wanted to fight Ember McLain then it was a fight she got.

Ember then pulled out her guitar and sent out a good few strums of solid sound to attack.

Pandora watched as the attack came and did nothing to stop it until the last second where she brought up a shield. Instead of the shield dissipating the attack, it absorbed it… then reflected it making Ember get hit by her own attack.

While she was disoriented Pandora struck again with an ecto blast that pushed Ember into the forest before she went in after.

The first thing Ember took note off, when she recovered from the attacks, was that she couldn't see anyone but she knew Pandora was still there.

This made her nervous, she didn't like this. Pandora was taking her time in attacking her, planning every single step before making a single move. It made her feel as if she were being hunted.

Ember then readied her guitar as she set it to fire. She then allowed two red halos to wash over her body and turn her into her Ghost form.

Thinking that she was now more powerful she began strumming on her guitar and sending flames out in every direction with zero regard for what was around her. She would not allow herself to be hunted, not when she had the chance to fight.

However that ended when something small came in from her blind side and hit her guitar. The effect was instant when the strings were cut off. Next thing she knew her guitar began to grow increasingly cold making her drop her guitar.

Once again that's when Pandora struck. She emerged from the flaming forest and delivered a punch to Ember. Using physical strength wasn't something that ghosts usually did because they could shoot energy from their hands and had extraordinary powers however those attacks were still very effective.

Ember growled before she dashed forward and tried to attack with her own fast punches however those were all futile as it seemed because Pandora was able to block each and every attack.

Ember was growing more and more angry making her hair flair up even more and making her eyes go red. Her attacks became more and more violent and feral as she even tried to scratch Pandora's eyes out but it seemed none of her attacks could come close.

After minutes of this routine Ember found herself losing energy as the flames on her hair slowly died out. She had wasted all her energy on anger and her first few attacks while Pandora still had her power.

Pandora then sent an Ecto-blast into Ember's stomach before kicking her away. And that's when she began to attack.

~00000~

Dani's fight was probably the easiest of the bunch. Ares had known that because of a clone she would be similar to her parents. Because she was mostly a clone of Danny she would obviously need time to think but because of Ember's genetics she was also a bit more flexible when it came to a fight but she would lack the proper hand to hand combat skills. And that's where the eighteen year old ghost would begin.

So unlike his parents who's attacks sent Dani's parents to locations fit for their battle his attack kept Dani in the clearing that they were in.

"So what's this all about?" Dani asked as she preferred to ask first shoot possibly never.

"Training part one." Ares said with a cocky smirk before he kicked a small metal cylinder to Dani.

Dani caught it before it transformed into a bo-staff that was covered in green ecto energy.

"Cool." Dani said.

"Like it? I made it to be awesome." Ares said with a cocky smirk as he pointed his own bo-staff at Dani.

"No you didn't." Dani resorted as she took a similar stance.

"True." Ares said before he dashed forward.

Dani expected that attack but what he didn't expect was the speed of the attack, there was also the fact that she didn't know how to use a bo-staff so she was knocked back by the attack.

"I'm training you the best way I know how." Ares said with a dark smirk.

Ares then charged as he started attacking Dani.

Dani quickly learned that he wasn't holding back and if she got hurt then she got hurt end of story so she was forced to try and learn how to use the bo-staff or she would end up with a lot of bruises.

Dani tried to block but that didn't work as Ares ended up snapping her bo-staff in half however that didn't stop Dani from trying.

Clutching the two broken halves of the bo-staff Dani flew into the air just before Ares next attack and managed to score a few hits on Ares before he retaliated by flying and attacking as well.

"I guess I underestimated you." Ares said with a satisfied smirk. "You're faster than I thought and can duck out quickly. I won't underestimate you again."

"Yeah it'd be pretty embarrassing if a **big strong **18 year old named after the god of war lost to a little girl." Dani taunted.

The two continued their battle.

~00000~

In what felt like forever but was really only bout thirty minutes Danny and Ember were covered in bruises. Dani only had a few scratches but she had still been beaten.

"I bet you are wondering what that was about." Titan said as he came to the Halfa family with drinks and ice packs.

"Actually yeah." Ember said venomously as she thought of different ways to roast Pandora.

"When you meet with each of the Ancients you will essentially be learning something new and different." Pandora explained. "As we are the Ancients who are generally associated with combat it was decided we would be the ones to make sure that in your futures you would be ready for enemies."

"Uh we're going to become King and Queen." Danny said. "All of my enemies wouldn't attack their monarch."

Titan laughed. "Yes that's true Danny Fenton. Most of your ghost enemies won't attack you however did you truly believe it would be as simple as that?" Titan said.

"Daniel, do you think that the Guys in White will stand around as a new Ghost King comes to power? How about Pariah Dark, do you think he'll accept your reign? Vladimir Plasmius only grows more powerful just as you and would do anything to kill you. The human you call Freakshow would obviously try to go after more powerful artefacts to defeat you." Pandora said. "Even though your common enemies won't attack it doesn't mean more won't rise and try."

"Oh jeez I forgot about those guys." Danny said.

"Yes, even as we speak they plan. Those who know the truth would try their best to kill you now more than ever." Titan said.

Pandora and Titan shared a quick glance and seemed to have a silent conversation on whether they should mention the other threat that was significantly larger than those previously mentioned.

"That is why we attacked you in the manner that we did." Pandora explained. "Ember you are a brash and arrogant fighter. You're too quick to attack and you never take the time to analyse your enemy. Multiple times in our battle you had moments to attack using your other powers but you wasted your time and energy one rage filled attacks. I'll teach you how to use your anger properly and take more time to think."

Titan laughed once more. "She is filled with self-riotous rage and fury." He said before facing Danny. "And you, young prince, always take your time to think and always give your enemies breathing space. And although that is valiant of you, sometimes in battle such tactics might be fateful. I learned that before you tended to improvise more often until your friends began to get in harm's way so you gave yourself time to think to make sure no one but the intended was harmed. And although I salute you for that I must say that you are two slow. You need to be able to think on your feet alongside make solid plans. Preparation is good but sometimes brute force is also key. This is what I will train you in."

"As for you pipsqueak, you have the potential you just haven't learned to reach it yet. It would be your parents' job to train you but because their busy with mine I'll teach you myself." Ares said.

The two older halfas exchanged nervous glances before they looked up at the ancients.

"But I have a question." Ember said. "When I changed into a ghost I felt so week."

"Same here." Danny said.

In a manor most uncharacteristic of her, Pandora rolled her eyes before he slapped Danny and Ember in the back of their heads. The four armed ghost then crossed her arms un-characteristically.

"After all that time spent with Clockwork and Serenity did you learn nothing?" she said with a mother's disapproving glare. "You three are halfas now. Your original form, your halfa form is now your most powerful. That is why your ghost forms didn't feel as powerful. The truth is they were just as powerful however your halfa form basically has the power of your human form and your ghost form multiplied by each other."

"Whoa." Danny said.

"Now drink up and rest." Titan said. "Tomorrow you begin training."

The three halfas paled.

~00000~

It seemed the two ancient ghosts hadn't been kidding when they talked about how intensive the training would be. Danny, Ember and Dani realised quickly that this became a boot camp as opposed to plain combat training.

It was boot camp in the way that in the early hours of the day they were awoken and placed on an obstacle course. They had even been forced into army clothes because as it seemed a t-shirt and jeans or a leather outfit weren't the ideal clothes for combat training.

They knew this was going to be bad when Titan and Ares showed up both in Army gear similar to theirs. Titan even demanded he be called Colonel Titan and Ares be called Lieutenant Ares.

Their morning was then filled with trekking through an obstacle course that would kill a normal human… or ghost. To make things hard, they had to wear weights to hold them down.

Titan put it simply, after one good look at the Royal Family… especially their thin and slender family man, he knew he needed to give them a lot of work and so he pushed them to new extremes.

After that they got to have breakfast… and a shower before going to their next training activity which was similar to their first. Fighting.

The problem was that even though Danny and Ember knew that the ancients would never kill them it didn't mean they wouldn't have their bones broken. And if it weren't for the Ghost Zone energy around them, their Halfa heeling abilities and the drinks they were given that healed wounds they probably would have died.

Eventually came a time for Danny and Ember to switch combat mentors making Danny train under Pandora and making Ember train under Titan. At this time Dani was allowed to rest and watch cartoons with Ares. It seemed where Danny and Ember had five different training courses per day Dani only had three.

This would be a very long time to spend with these ancients. It actually got to the point where Danny and Ember missed their melted brains that they got from Clockwork and Serenity.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Do I even have to say ouch?**

**Shadow: No, No you don't.**

**Dani: True.**

**Shadow: One can only guess what hardships they will face when they meet the next Ancients.**

**Dani: So they first go from ultimate school with tests and exams every week that melts their brain to ultimate boot camp where being a superhero is considered unfit and their limbs turn to Jelly.**

**Shadow: There is only so much teenagers can take. Despite who they are they are still teenagers. They need to procrastinate, chill and be lazy but they clearly aren't getting the chance.**

**Dani: Truer words have never been spoken. So what will happen now? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Back to Earth

Chapter 13: Back to Earth

**Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Unexpected Royalty however before we can have the luxury of continuing we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: Last time the Halfa family arrived at a new location where we were pretty much attacked by the Ancient Ghosts Pandora and Titan and their son Ares. This attacking was the first of our long training program that we would have to endure. Long story short we got our butts kicked and began to train to be better at Combat.**

**Shadow: Good now we can continue with the story. By the way Readers there will be flashbacks in this episode… you have been warned.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Amity Park rarely got any peace but recently the ghost attacks had slowed down by a large amount and only few ghosts came out of the Ghost Zone but not tonight. Tonight Amity Park was nice and peaceful allowing the residents to get a good night sleep. Even the Ghost Hunters got a good night's sleep.

During this peaceful time no one really noticed as a ghost portal opened in the air near Casper High. However it seemed nothing bad would come from this portal however three things did come out.

Danny smiled as he looked at the night sky that was filled with stars for the first time in four and a half months. Dani and Ember also couldn't help but marvel at the cosmos after being in the green and purple atmosphere of the Zone for so long.

A smile graced the lips of the oldest halfa before he shot off into the air and enjoyed the freedom of his birth world. Danielle flew after him to enjoy the night time sky while Ember only shook her head with an amused smirk.

In the past three months after their vacation with both their families all three had changed in both physically and mentally and were now perhaps ready for their upcoming jobs as royalty… key word being perhaps.

~00Flashback00~

The 10 Ancient Ghosts stood/floated on raised pedestals in a semicircle as they assessed to three halfas in their final examination of combat.

Danny, Ember and Dani had been pit against multiple shadow copies of themselves created of course by Nocturne. The shadow copies may not have been as powerful as the three halfas but their sheer power and numbers were enough to use in combat against the three halfas.

To say that the Ancient Ghosts were impressed was an understatement. The past three months allowed them to watch the halfas grow from young teenaged superheroes… and antihero to the royalty the Ghost Zone deserved. Right now their skills in combat were at their peak and would only become better as they grew older.

After being trained by Titan in combat and Aquarius in his powers, Danny had become a force to be truly reckoned with. His control over ice… and water were beyond impressive and his mind was at greater ease with his body. He knew his strengths and weaknesses and how to quickly adapt to whoever he was facing and how much power to dish out on enemies.

After being trained by Pandora in Combat and Polaris in her powers, Ember had learned how to survive the trails to come. She was now a master of fire and lava, perhaps more so than her father and she could now think critically about a few situations. She wasn't on the level of Danny's thinking but she could now take charge with ease if something were to happen to her boyfriend.

Dani had also grown to the level of her father before most of his training. She was essentially as skilled as Danny during his second year but with a tad bit more combat training. Her skills with pyrokinesis were strong and she had even started to develop cyrokinesis but she still had to train farther in those skills with her parents.

"They have exceeded all the expectations I had for them." Pandora said as she watched them battle.

"Did I not tell you they would?" Clockwork said.

"Yes but you know everything." Pandora replied.

"Yet you still did not believe me?" Clockwork resorted with a shadow of a smirk.

"Must you tease Clockwork?" Serenity asked.

"Of course he must." Titan said. "Why do you think he chose Danny Phantom to be his protégé?"

"Clockwork did have similar attributes to him during the time before we were ancients." Nocturne noted.

"Yes it seems so however the child had proved himself to be less than an annoyance than Clockwork when he was only a child." Undergrowth said. "If he keeps this up I might find no reason to hate him later."

"Even if he is as you put a meat bag?" Zephos asked with an amused smirk.

"The child has grown on us all." Vortex said. "All of them have even though some of us will not admit it."

"I'm surprised you were able to admit it Vortex." Polaris said.

"Especially after he defeated you with such ease and stole your powers." Aquarius added.

The comment was made just in time for Danny, Dani and Ember to finally defeat their advisories.

"You three have passed your physical test." Clockwork said with a smile. "It seems you have graduated and can return home."

~00Present00~

It wasn't uncommon to wake up to the smell of breakfast in the Fenton Household but when there were only three Fentons who were waking up there was cause to worry however once the three arrived downstairs they were greeted to the site of the three Halfas plus Sam and Tucker catching up while Danny made some large breakfast.

"Oh hey Mom, hey dad, hey Jazz, hope we didn't wake you with the noise we were making down here." Danny said with a grin as if he had been at the house the past four and a half months.

Once he had said that his human family quickly jumped and hugged him with all their might. If it hadn't been for his species and training he wouldn't have seen in coming but he did, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let them hug him.

"Danny when did you get back?" Jazz asked once the hug ended.

Danny looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Approximately 5 hours and 48 minutes ago… wait scratch that 49 minutes ago." Danny said.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go off with Clockwork." Tucker exclaimed.

"But if I hadn't done that how would he have got you a PS5 for Christmas from the Future." Dani said.

"Way to ruin the surprise Baby-dip." Ember said with a chuckle.

"Wait what?" Tucker exclaimed. "Really?"

"Danny what happened to you three in the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked as she took in their appearances.

Danny was no longer a short and scrawny kid but now he had surpassed Maddie in height and was close to Jack's size. He had also built up a lot more muscle tone and there was also the fact that his form had changed making him look like he was halfway between ghost and human.

Ember also had clearly grown but she hadn't buffed up like her boyfriend however she did have a stronger form and was taller as well. The past three months had also been kind to her as she now had a more hourglass figure. There was also the fact that she also looked like she was halfway between human and ghost.

"I'll answer that." Ember said. "We became pure halfas in the Ghost Zone, meaning that it is now physically impossible to separate our human forms from our ghost forms. We are literally a new species known as Halfas, half human half ghost."

"Oh stop telling the boring stuff." Dani said. "Grandma, Grandpa, mom and dad finally said they loved each other."

"Whoa it actually happened?" Sam asked.

"Aright ladies and gents pay up." Tucker said with a smug smirk.

The three Fentons and Sam then began digging through their wallets before handing cash to Tucker.

"Danny-boy you really have to slow down." Jack said. "This is putting holes in our pockets."

"Seriously? You guys bet on us again?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, you two make me a lot of money." Tucker said as he counted the cash. "Heck if you guys lose your virginity together before the marriage then I'll be a rich man."

As he said those words both Danny and Ember's faces began to glow red hot as they looked away from each other in embarrassment causing Dani to laugh.

"Wait you guys didn't…?" Jazz deadpanned after an awkward silence.

"Danny you dog!" Tucker laughed.

"Daniel James Fenton, you are a sixteen year old boy, what do you think you're doing losing your virginity at such a young age." Maddie all but shrieked.

"Atta boy Danny." Jack said as he hit Danny in the back with a proud smile.

Sam only shook her head and muttered "All boys are the same."

Danny then did the only thing he could do in the moment. He turned invisible out of embarrassment.

It seemed that even after everything that had happened since he began his hero career he was still the nervous teen who got awkward around girls and anything relating to physical contact between a boy and a girl. He may have been Danny Phantom, heir to the Ghost Throne, father and mentor to Dani Phantom, hero of Amity Park and saviour of the Ghost Zone but he was still Danny Fenton, your average everyday nerdy teenage boy who couldn't talk to girls or play sports at heart.

~00000~

Later on during the day after Danny, Ember and Dani explained the events of the Ghost Zone to the others they along with Sam, Tucker and Jazz left Fenton Works. Because they were out in human public they had to walk around in their human forms as opposed to their much preferred halfa forms.

It didn't really matter to them as the three Halfas just focused on the fact that they weren't being worked to holy hell by the crazy Ancient Ghosts. It was so relaxing to be able to walk around and relax without having to worry about training.

What made it even better was that there was a good amount of snow all over the town however unfortunately due to the snow, a certain 12 year old halfa who loved a specific snow themed Disney movie wouldn't stop singing a specific song about a snowman.

The other problem was that she was so cute as she did so and had clearly adopted her mother's talent to sing so the teenagers couldn't do anything about it. Sam and Ember would have attacked or blasted anyone else who tried to sing but because the person singing was the most innocent and cutest member of Team Phantom they made an exception, didn't mean it was any less annoying in a very irritatingly cute way.

"Jazz was the dipstick this annoying when he was her age?" Ember asked dryly.

"Imagine Youngblood on sugar." Jazz simply said. "What made it even more annoying was that he was also cute, but one can only hear Disney Songs so many times before they snap."

Both Danny and Danielle did the only thing they could do at the moment and stuck out their tongues.

"Real mature Danny." Jazz said dryly.

"Hey I've had to be mature for the past three months. I need to go back to being a teenager." Danny said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Act your age not your shoe size." Jazz resorted.

"You stop acting like an adult and act your age then I'll act like a 16 year old." Danny replied smugly.

Dani then chuckled.

"You see this is why I can't wait to have a sibling then I'll have someone to argue with." Dani said before turning to her parents. "How long must I wait before you two decide to give me a sibling?"

Danny and Ember blushed again.

Luckily for them Sam managed to change the subject.

"Hey look we're at Nasty Burger now." Sam said.

"Finally, this arguing has made me hungry." Tucker said.

"You're always hungry." Danny said dryly.

"I'm surprised you're not fat yet." Ember said. "All that eating plus all the sitting behind a computer screen has got to do something and yes here you are thin as a toothpick."

Tucker then did the only thing he knew how and threw a snowball at Ember and before she could rage he pulled out a Fenton Thermos with a dark smirk.

"You get to live for now Foley." Ember said darkly.

The teenagers then entered the Nasty Burger where they saw Valerie waiting for them at a booth.

"Danny, Ember, Danielle, welcome back." Valerie said as she gave each of them hugs.

"It's good to be back." Ember said.

"Amity sure hasn't been the same without the three of you here." Valerie said.

"Really?" Dani asked sceptically. "Cause I've only been here for about two months and m… Ember has only been here slightly longer."

Valerie just shook her head with an amused smile.

"Come on you guys sit down and have some hot chocolate, you must be dying to get some in this cold… uh no pun intended." Valerie said.

"Am I really the only one who likes the cold?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Ember said.

"I like the cold." Dani said.

Ember then handed Dani 5 dollars.

"Never mind, I hate it." Dani said.

"Traitor." Danny said.

The teens then chatted while they enjoyed the warmth the hot chocolate provided and it felt good. It had been so long since all of them had had the chance to act their age.

It was something truly worth enjoying.

"Hey Fenton's back."

And the moment was ruined. Danny looked up and saw Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star making their way to the booth where they sat.

Danny knew that Dash and Paulina already knew about the Fenton/Phantom identity but that didn't mean they were friends yet. As far as he knew Star and Kwan didn't know but this was Dash and Paulina he was talking about, they had probably told their best friends the truth about him being Phantom already.

"Hey Dash how're you doing?" Danny asked while biting back the urge to say something sarcastic.

"Goodish, it's been hard adjusting to what your friends call morally right." Dash said.

Danny and Ember then stared at Sam, Tucker and Valerie.

"We broke down their A-list regime when they told Star and Kwan about you two." Sam said.

"Wait you did?" Ember asked. "So you guys aren't total asses anymore?"

"In my defence we weren't total asses." Paulina said before she noticed the "are your serious" glares she was getting from the others.

"What Paulina is trying to say is that yes we have started being nicer to people around school." Star said as she came to the rescue of her naïve friend.

"Also we'd like to apologize for the way we treated you Fenton… I mean Danny." Kwan said.

"Apology accepted." Danny said nonchalantly.

"Wait what? Just like that?" Ember asked. "They bully you for years and make your high school life a living hell and you just accept their apology like all they did was steel a piece of paper? Seriously baby-pop you need to grow some back bone."

Next thing Ember knew was that her head was frozen solid and Danny was smirking as he sipped his hot chocolate

"Forgive and forget right." He said with a smug smirk before he raised his cup. "Toast to new friends and old rivalries ended."

There was a pause before the others did the same, with the exception of Ember for obvious reasons. Danny was quick to gulp down the rest of his drink as he saw cracks appearing on the block of ice surrounding his girlfriend's head.

He then took out some cash and put it on the table.

"Hey, pay for me." Danny said to no one in particular before he used unseen agility to get out of the booth and make it to the door. "If I survive you'll find me in the park."

Danny then ran outside before he grabbed the newest Fenton Works creation from his bag.

Danny then pulled out a flat metal circle before he threw it onto the snow. The circle then turned into the Fenton Multipurpose Jet Board – mode Snowboard.

Danny smirked before he hopped on and sped away from the Nasty Burger.

One second later his angry girlfriend burst through the door with a fire in her eyes. Ember then grabbed her own snowboard and followed after.

~00000~

By the time the others had finished their drinks they found Danny and Ember at the park. Both were sitting on a bench, Ember with an ice rose in her hair and Danny with his arm around her shoulder and a relaxed smile.

"How quickly did you guys get that resolved?" Sam asked.

"Pretty simply." Danny said. "Ember is a sucker for the romantic stuff so an ice rose plus a secluded area of the park works to my advantage."

"Shut up baby-pop." Ember said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So guys care to do a bit of snowboarding." Danny asked.

"Sounds good." Jazz answered for everyone.

"But isn't this place a little flat to do some snowboarding?" Dash asked.

Danny stood up and smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to show you my true power. In the past three months my power has evolved to that of legends." Danny said. "At the current moment we are surrounded by a large dome of Ice that is invisible and intangible to everyone around. Everything inside the dome is invisible to everyone outside and it is also filled with my energy so I know exactly who and what is in here. Now everyone thinks that there is too much snow here so no one will come here allowing us to be away from prying eyes."

Danny's eyes then began to glow blue as large snowboarding terrain grew from the snow coupled with ramps, rails and hills and everything else anyone would want to go snowboarding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Teenagers of all… scratch that of the same age with the exclusion of Jazz and Dani I welcome you to the Phantom Planet Snowboarding Extravaganza!" Danny said with a massive grin. "Last person to the top buys the next round of hot chocolate."

The next two hours were pretty fun for the teenagers as they enjoyed the freedom of the snow. Everything was enjoyable and relaxing and when the snow ball contest began then a true war began. First there was a war for who had Danny on their team but then it was decided that it would be everyone vs Danny.

Word of advice never challenge a manipulator of snow to a snowball war unless you want to get slaughtered as that's what happened a massive massacre as soon as Danny joined the fight. What made it word was that his control over snow literally gave him an army and a fort with torrents and weapons of mass destruction… in terms of snow. It also didn't help when he used the winds to his advantage.

Unfortunately the fun had to end when a blue wisp of cold air escaped Danny's mouth and a blue wisp of red air escaped from Ember and Dani's mouths.

"Don't worry guys I got this." Danny said to the other two halfas and Valerie. "It's time Danny Phantom returned anyway."

"You sure dad?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Danny said with a smirk and a thumbs up.

"Okay then, what are you waiting for?" Sam asked.

Danny then raised his hands into the air before he uttered his famous catch phrase.

"I'm Goin Ghost!" Danny yelled as his eyes began to glow with anti-life.

The familiar twin white halos appeared around his waist and travelled up and down his body changing his human body into his ghost body.

Once the transformation had ended everyone noticed a new look.

Phantom still had his snow white hair and glowing green eyes however his skin now had a very light blue tint to it and his hair was longer. His outfit had also changed. The black hazmat suit had been replaced by black hazmat material covered by black metallic plates that acted as armour. On the armour was Phantom's signature DP logo only bigger and bolder. He also had white knee and shoulder pads alongside silver gauntlets and gloves. His white boots also now had a black stipe running down the side. He also still had the white belt only difference was it had his Logo in black on the buckle and to top the look off he also had a white cape.

"Amity Park, Danny Phantom is back." Phantom said with his usual ghostly echo in his voice.

Although his ghost form was not as powerful as his halfa form it was still good enough to put the hurt on his enemies and it was what Amity Park knew.

Phantom then flew off in the direction of the ecto energy he had detected and he wasn't surprised to find Technus floating by Axion Labs with a whole bunch of stolen goods.

"Technus!" Phantom called out. "I know it's December but steeling isn't the way to avoid Christmas Shopping or Black Friday."

"Ahh ghost child, it's been a while. By the way congratulations on your promotion in the Ghost Zone." Technus said.

"Thanks." Phantom said. "So what's your plan this time and what's up with the new look?"

"I have upgraded, this is my new form Technus 3.0." Technus said. "And I won't be fooled to reveal my plan."

"Oh sorry I just wanted to know if you were the genius everyone says and if this plan is worth it." Phantom said.

"I am a genius child my plan is proof of that." Technus said.

"Are you sure, if that were so you wouldn't be outsmarted by a kid so many times." Phantom resorted with a smirk. "You seem more like a fool."

"A fool?" Technus exclaimed outraged. "Would a fool gain the idea to steal and upgrade the latest weapons from Axion Labs to create a super armour to use to defeat the Ancient Ghost Titan and syphon his power to create an even more deadly weapon to use to conquer the world?"

"Would a genius just spill his plans to the one person who can stop them?" Phantom resorted with a cocky smirk.

Phantom then flew towards Technus delivered a punch to him before he could respond. The punch worked to make Technus loose concentration on machinery he was holding.

Phantom saw the tech falling to the ground and acted quickly.

He then spilt into enough duplicates to catch all the tech and return it to Axion Labs.

He then focused his attention on Technus who had recovered from the punch.

"Come on Technus show me what Technus 3.0 can do." Phantom taunted. "Or are you all bark and no bite."

"Your funeral Ghost Child." Technus said with a smirk before he sent blasts of lightning at Phantom.

Phantom easily avoided the blasts. His training with Vortex had made such skills possible.

"Come on it that the best you got?" Phantom asked.

"I'm only just beginning." Technus said before his hand morphed into an energy cannon.

He then began to fire high speed electric blasts at the hero. Phantom then made more attempts to dodge them before he flew closer to Technus and attacked with an ice bo-staff. Technus countered with his own bo-staff made of electricity and metal.

The two clashed their weapons as they fought in the air.

Technus then surprised Phantom by morphing his chest into a cannon, next thing Phantom knew he was hit in the chest by a blast of energy. Technus had definitely gotten better with his attacks and he hadn't even merged with any technology yet and Phantom didn't want to know what would happen if he did.

It seemed now was the time to put some of his new training into practice.

"What's wrong ghost chi…" Technus began before he got a punch to the face.

He was sent flying but it seemed Phantom wasn't done as he shot towards Technus and started delivering some fast paced kicks. Phantom knew how much force he was putting into the kicks and knew they wouldn't do too much damage.

Phantom then blasted Technus away with an ecto blast.

Phantom then teleported behind Technus as his fists began to glow with green ecto energy. Phantom then gave a strong uppercut to Technus sending him flying through the air.

He then checked his belt and realised he didn't have a Fenton Thermos.

"Plan b then." Phantom said before he began to concentrate on a location as energy sparked off of his body.

Phantom then clapped his hands resulting in a shock wave before he opened his hands slowly. As he opened his hands a portal appeared between them.

Phantom then smirked before he shot the portal from his hands right into Technus. The next thing the technopathic ghost knew he was being transported to Walker's prison.

Phantom smiled at his good work. There had actually been no collateral damage this time and he could also hear the cheering of crowds below him.

"Hey Amity Park, I've been gone a while but don't worry Danny Phantom is back and better than ever." Phantom called out to the reporters and pedestrians standing bellow him before he flew away.

~00000~

The ten Ancients ghosts stood in Clockwork's lair as they watched the recent events play out.

However their minds were on different thoughts as a tense silence existed amongst them.

"If you have something to say I'd suggest you say it." Clockwork said.

"Clockwork you were a fool to not tell the boy the truth." Titan said to the leader of the Ancient Council.

"Clockwork I don't usually agree with Titan but this time I must." Serenity said. "Why did you forbid us from telling Danny Phantom about his dark future still existing?"

Clockwork shook his head with a sigh.

"There are too many problems to deal with but they are all ones he and Ember must deal with on their own and learn on their own. To let him know the truth would be to in still fear and doubt in him causing him to lose." Clockwork said. "Danny Phantom and Ember McLain must not be allowed to lose any of the upcoming battles or both our worlds will crumble."

"But I do not understand why we cannot help him." Pandora argued.

"Because everything is the way it's supposed to be… not matter how much we wish it different." Clockwork said. "To save future we must avoid them at all costs and must swear not to interfere until the time is right."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was Chapter 12.**

**Dani: So I'm getting a sense of foreshadowing here.**

**Shadow: You should be. But don't worry readers CA15 wants to do the Christmas Chapter first before any of the more dangerous chapters but don't worry there will still be some good things in the chapters to come.**

**Dani: So what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13: Baby Baby-dip

Chapter 13: Baby Baby-dip

**Shadow: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Unexpected Royalty. However before we can continue we need a brief recap of the last chapter for the people who forgot what happened before… Danielle if you please?**

**Dani: Oh sorry I'm just looking at the title of the chapter. It has me feeling a bit uneasy for some reason.**

**Shadow: Why is that?**

**Dani: Well Ember usually calls me baby-dip but the name of the chapter is Baby baby-dip and last time I checked I wasn't a baby.**

**Shadow: *Smirk.* Only time will tell what this chapter title means. Now give the brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay and stop smirking like that it's freaking me out. Okay last time Danny, Ember and I returned from the Ghost Zone after being away for a near 4 and a half months and we returned to the Fenton Family plus friends. Obviously everyone was jumping out of their seats to see me back and they also enjoyed having Danny and Ember back as well.**

**Shadow: Since when do you have an ego?**

**Dani: Since I realised just how much everyone loves me.**

**Shadow: Stop I can feel your ego from here. And also correct me if I'm wrong I'm pretty sure the Fentons were more excited to see Danny more than you.**

**Dani: Buzzkill. Okay yes everyone was happier to see the guy they had known longer but there was a good amount of buzz for me and Ember too. So after reuniting with family and friends and having an awesome day in the snow Danny Phantom returned to protect Amity Park from Technus.**

**Shadow: Excellent now we can continue with the chapter.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

This scenario was all too familiar to Dani. She was strapped to a table in Plasmius's lair while her father and mother raced to save her. Yeah just another day in the life of the sidekick of Danny Phantom.

Luckily for her this time Plasmius wasn't trying to melt her down into ectoplasmic goop but didn't mean he wasn't doing all sorts of weird stuff to her.

Dani let out a scream as she was hit by another blast of weird energy.

"Plasmius, my dad will come here and kick your ass you weirdo!" Dani yelled out in pain. "And seriously what is it with you and operating tables?"

Plasmius only chuckled before he walked over to her and injected a syringe before drawing some of her blood.

"Please calm down Danielle." Plasmius said. "I didn't abduct you to kill you. What kind of a man would I be if I tried to mercilessly rip the child from her parents?"

Dani stopped her screaming to give Plasmius a momentary "Are you freaking kidding me" glare.

"Don't give me that look Danielle." Plasmius said disapprovingly. "Did your **father** not teach you anything?"

Dani growled, he was mocking her father however before she could do anything about it she screamed in pain once more as she was hit by more energy.

"DADDY!" Dani cried out in pain as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Your father's not coming at least not yet." Plasmius said darkly as he grabbed Dani's hair. "I planned this perfectly, he won't be back for the next few hours and neither will your mother."

He didn't realise that Dani's ghostly glow seemed to flare up as her cries of pain and anguish increased tenfold. Next thing Plasmius knew his wall was knocked down and standing in the doorway where two very pissed off teenage halfas who were looking for their daughter.

Before he could react Phantom flew towards him at high speeds and delivered several bone crunching punches to his enemy. Plasmius was taken back by this act of brutality alongside speed and power. Phantom was attacking him with enough force to shatter mountains and no matter how durable his body and skeletal structure where it wasn't strong enough to withstand the barrage of this beating.

Plasmius's bones were easily turned to dust after this encounter with the younger halfa. Not all his bones were destroyed as Phantom still wouldn't kill the older halfa but that didn't mean he was holding back.

Phantom grabbed Plasmius's beaten and bloodied body before throwing him into a wall and unleashing the full force of his ghostly wail.

It didn't get easier after that because then Ember attacked with a full force of fire giving the dark halfa fourth degree burns all over. Ember now also held Dani protectively in her arms as the young girl cried.

"How?" Vlad asked as he struggled to remain unconscious. "How did you get here so quickly?"

Phantom and Ember didn't answer; they just turned without a word. Plasmius had suffered physically but it wasn't enough, it was time for him to suffer something more.

Phantom took a deep breath in as he gathered all his power before he released a lot of it at the surrounding lab and mansion. Everything inside Masters Manner began to shake as energy rippled through… after that everything began to explode and get destroyed.

At the mansion caved in on itself and Plasmius the Halfa Family teleported back to Fenton Works.

However because they had left Plasmius buried under the rubble they didn't notice the sadistic grin appear on his half unconscious form.

The duplicate of Plasmius stood up before he took out the vials of blood which he had extracted from his pocket. The duplicate was too weak after sustaining so much damage but it didn't matter as a portal formed next to the duplicate.

The duplicate then slowly walked into the portal to return to his real self and his partner and… to begin the next part of Project Regicide.

~00000~

Danny had been so angry that his powers and gone out of control for a few hours and that made Fenton Works colder on the inside that the outside that currently suffered a snow storm… also caused by Danny's raging emotions.

First of all his sister had been knocked unconscious and had a nasty gash on the side of her head because she had been babysitting Danny when Plasmius attacked and then there was the fact that Dani had been put through so much pain.

It made his blood boil despite the fact that he had blood colder than absolute zero. However he did seem to calm down when he learned that Dani wasn't destabilizing or deteriorating. It was only one day later when his anger had left him because Dani was back to being her usual carefree self.

So everything had begun to return back to normal in the Fenton Family until… Danny awoke to the sound of a scream, specifically Dani's.

He knew she wasn't but something clearly surprised her so he was the first to arrive at her room with Ember right behind.

"Dani what's wrong?" Danny asked as he walked in.

Once he saw Dani his jaw dropped.

"Daddy?" Dani asked, her voice suddenly higher pitched than before. "Why am I smaller? And why don't my clothes fit?"

Standing in front of him wasn't the 12 year old Danielle Fenton but an 8 year old Dani Fenton.

"Uh Baby-dip… why are you eight years old?" Ember asked.

"Um… not sure mommy." Dani said as she scratched her head.

Danny and Ember then exchanged a nervous glance, they could both tell that Dani wasn't just physically younger but… she also seemed mentally younger as if what happened to her also affected her brain.

This was bad they had to get her checked out immediately and they knew the perfect two scientists who could figure out what was going on with their daughter.

They were about to take Dani to Danny's parents but then they remembered her whole clothes not fitting scenario.

"Alright Dani hold tight I'll be right back." Danny said before he ran to Jazz's room and knocked on the door.

"Morning Danny, What's up?" Jazz asked as she opened her door.

"Hey Jazz I need some of your old clothes from when you were 8." Danny said.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"To put it simply Dani's de-aging and her 12 her old clothes no longer fit." Danny said.

"De-aging?" Jazz asked. "What? How is that even possible?"

"Heck if I know, we're going to ask mom and dad but remember Dani is like me. She won't move unless she has clothes." Danny said.

"I forgot about your insecurities." Jazz said with a small smile.

"Can I just have the clothes?" Danny asked dryly.

"Sure." Jazz said. "It's a good thing I kept all my clothes in systematic order and…."

All Danny could hear was Bla, bla, bla. He loved his sister but she had a tendency to ramble on and on at the most inopportune times.

"Jazz focus. Where are the clothes? I need speed not rambling." Danny said.

Jazz gave a sheepish smile before she walked over to one of her closets and pulled out a box and pulled out some clothes from her time as an eight her old.

"Alright here you go Danny." Jazz said.

"Thanks." Danny said before he ran out of the room to get back to Dani.

Once Dani had gotten dressed she was taken down to the Fenton Lab where upon she was examined by the Fentons.

It took about two hours, in that time Dani had become seven years old, for the Fentons to finish running tests and come up with a conclusion.

"Mom, dad what's going on with Dani?" Danny asked.

"The machine Vlad hit Danielle with wasn't intended to destroy her; it was instead to reverse the aging effects of halfas." Maddie said.

"That's not the only part." Jack said. "The idea wasn't only to reverse the aging effects but remove them. So that they could be transferred to another body."

"What?" Ember asked. "How does that work?"

"It works similarly to how Vlad was able to clone her in the first place." Maddie said as she went over the notes. "He had to take a sample from the two of you to create Dani. In a sense he did something similar. He took a sample from Dani, not her personality or genetics but her age. Vlad was literally able to create a weapon to reverse the cellular structure of Danielle to that of an infant."

Dani simply grabbed her head as she heard what the Fentons were saying.

"Uh big words, big head ache." Dani said.

"There is also the fact that his weapon affected Dani's brain." Jack said. "Essentially she's losing the mental capacity and maturity of a pre-teen and it's being replaced with the maturity of her current age."

"How far back will she de-age?" Danny asked.

"And how long does she have left?" Ember asked.

"The good news is she isn't going to de-age into nothing." Maddie said. "Our tests show that Vlad only removed 11 years from Dani. And as for time she de-ages by a month every ten minutes. She's seven years old and eight months now so essentially she has 13 hours and 20 minutes until she will stop de-aging."

"That's how long we have to find a cure?" Danny asked.

The younger Halfa's eyes then widened.

"No." she squealed. "I don't want a cure. I want this to stay."

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"One of the things I've always wanted, next to a family, was a normal childhood." Dani said. "I don't want to have to wait to be able to age. I want to be able to go to school and make friends my age without worrying about them outgrowing me. This is now my chance to start fresh and have a normal super powered childhood."

Dani then gave a toothy grin as she seemed to grow slightly younger.

There was a stunned silence around the others in the room as they didn't know what to say.

"Wow, she's very mature for her age." Jack said.

"Are we sure she was a clone of Danny and Ember?" Jazz asked causing the older Halfas to send a glare in her direction.

"Know what Baby-dip if you want a normal childhood. Then sure, I don't see why not." Ember said causing Dani to grin.

Dani then turned to her father who was still gobsmacked. Danny then let out an amused sigh.

"I'm just a teenager yet I'm dealing with so much chizz." Danny said with a chuckle before he turned Dani. "Alright who am I to deny someone a childhood."

Dani jumped for joy. It seemed everything worked out the way she wanted. Now she could actually grow up as a princess and have a regular childhood.

Ember watched Dani with an amused smile before she paused as a sense of dread overcame her.

"Baby-pop do… do you know what this means?" Ember asked her voice full of fear.

It took a second for Danny to realise what she could be talking about and when he did his face went grim.

"Oh god no…" he said.

Jazz was confused as to what he and Ember were so worried about but when she saw the sly look her parents had she immediately figured it out. Danny and Ember would have to take care of a one year old baby, their one year old baby. That meant…

Her thought process was immediately cut off as Danny and Ember both sped out of the room. They only had 13 hours and 10 minutes now to get the necessary things to take care of a baby with super powers.

Danny got to his room and quickly grabbed his phone and dialled a specific number.

"Sam we have an omega level emergency. Stay where you are I'll be there to pick you up in seconds." Danny said before he dialled another number. "Tuck, emergency, I'll be at your place momentarily."

Ember then came into the room and dialled a number on her phone.

"Kitty, Ember here, is Johnny with you? Good. I've got a situation and I'm coming to fetch you two." Ember said before she quickly turned to Danny. "Alright I'll get everything ready to take care of her powers and supplies for babies from the Ghost Zone."

"Good, I'll get the human supplies and things related to raising children." Danny said.

"Alright, let's go. Finding all these things is such short notice will be difficult." Ember said.

"Go Team Phantom?" Danny said.

"Go Team Phantom." Ember confirmed.

The two then bumped fists before they left.

Jazz and Dani watched as Danny came down stairs in his human form with his keys while Ember came down in her ghost form. By now it was strange seeing them in different forms. They were always in the same form, either ghost together, halfa together or human together so seeing them as the species they were born as was strange.

"Dani, stay with Jazz." The two said in sync before Ember flew off through the Ghost Portal into the Ghost Zone and Danny ran into the garage and left on his Doom Buggy.

The two Fenton girls were left in the room.

"Wow." Dani said.

"Truer words Dani, truer words." Jazz said.

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure why not."

~00000~

"Alright Danny what's the problem?" Sam asked once they had picked up Tucker.

As Danny drove to their location he filled them in on what had happened to Dani. They didn't seem to see the problem at least until Danny explained that Dani would stop de-aging at the age of one year old.

"Whoa, sounds rough dude." Tucker said. "You have to go from taking care of a 12 year old to raising a one year old."

"I see why you called us, you're going to need to be able to find all the baby care stuff and you need it fast." Sam said causing Danny to nod. "Alright were in."

Tucker then took out his PDA.

"Alright Danny, you're in luck." Tucker said. "At Amity Mall there is a large sale on the baby stuff at Babies Galore. And they also have a limited edition 'How to Survive Raising a Child as a Teenager.' How lucky is that?"

"Alright good it's a start. Danny said.

"And I'm guessing you're going to need toys and such for Danielle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but getting those for her will be slightly difficult as she is 70 percent me. She would obviously want things that I want but made for a girl." Danny said.

"I'll have some contact search online." Sam said.

Danny nodded. Their mission had begun.

When they arrived at the mall the three teens sprinted to the shop Babies Galore. There was a general surprise from the mothers in there as three teenagers rushed in but when they grabbed that limited edition book they understood. As far as they thought two teenagers had gotten away with something they really shouldn't have.

The three teens grabbed the book, a cot, a stroller (or a pram), diapers, baby bottles, dummies and some of the other essentials that they required. It was frustratingly hard to get exactly what they were looking for because of the nature of the baby however they were able to get some of the essential things they needed in two hours.

"Alright Tucker what's next on the list?" Danny asked.

Before they arrived they had made of list of all the things they would need for the baby Halfa.

"Alright we need clothes, paint for the room, toys and the general stuff to keep Dani entertained." Tucker said.

Danny nodded. "Paint will be easy, clothes will be extremely difficult. Dani would rather spend a day with the fruitloop than where pink and the other girly colours." Danny noted.

"I'll handle that." Sam said. "I'll place some orders online for tomboy baby clothes and toys."

"I'll get the paint for the room." Danny said.

"I'll fetch some general toys and books." Tucker said. "Space and music right?"

"Yeah space and music." Danny said.

The three then split up. Danny knew Danielle's favourite colours like the back of his head so getting the necessary paints were simple. Because of Sam's experience with both Dani and tomboys she knew exactly what would be the best for the baby halfa. Tucker's job was fairly easy as finding books and toys and things for entertainment relating to space and music was generally easy, there was also the fact that Dani loved Disney so that made it easy.

"Alright guys have we got everything?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much." Sam said with a satisfied smile.

"Alright excellent." Danny said before looking at his watch. "And Dani is now five years old. They de-age so fast."

Sam and Tucker then laughed. It had been so long that the three of them had been able to face a situation and come back laughing. Since the whole arranged marriage thing began the three of them hadn't had a lot of time to just spend time together and they cherished these two hours that they had had.

This was proof, it was great to spend time as couples but often people had to go back to their Best Friends just for that sense of friendship.

**(AN: CrypticDesigner14, dedication to you buddy.)**

~00000~

When Danny, Sam and Tucker got back they were originally going to set off to work but they were distracted by the 5 year old Dani. There was one problem Dani had gotten so much cuter and smaller and her powers had already become weaker and reminiscent of what they expected five year old Halfa power to be like.

"Daddy you're back." Dani exclaimed as she hugged Danny. "Hi Auntie Sam, Uncle Tuck."

Sam wanted to yell at Dani to not call her Auntie Sam, she wanted to. However within Dani there was so much cuteness and innocence that it would break her heart to yell at the little angel.

Tucker noticed this and let out a quick laugh.

"Wow it seemed the innocence of Dani melted the ice shell of Sam." Tucker said. "I never expected this family of Unexpected Royalty to get more unexpected."

Danny rolled his eyes before looking down at the five year old.

"Hey Danielle." He said as he hugged his little clone back.

"Auntie Jazz told me you went to buy presents for me." Dani said before she gave the best puppy dog eyes that she could manage "Can I see?"

Danny had to use all his will power to avoid looking into Dani's eyes.

"You'll have to wait Dani. We have to set everything up first." Danny said.

Dani then pouted. "Okay. But I wanna see it when it's done." She said however she didn't seem disappointed.

At least she still retained a bit of her maturity from when she was 12.

"No problem kiddo." Danny said before he Sam and Tucker went up to Dani's room.

The trio arrived at the room and looked at the plain white room. They would need to move quickly to be able to do this however before they could begin Ember came up to them.

"Alright Dipstick, I got everything ghosts need to raise ghost children from the Ghost Zone." Ember said. "Along with a bunch of medical equipment and tech so that we can be prepared for anything a baby halfa can throw at us. Your parents are currently looking through the tech to make sure they understand it."

"Awesome." Danny said.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Alright, Tucker you go down to the Lab and help my parents with the tech." Danny ordered. "Sam I need you to begin putting together the cot and arranging the things for Dani's room so that everything can be transferred in quickly. Ember you and I have the job of painting, decorating and all that."

"Tech boy, Johnny and Kitty are downstairs in the lab. Johnny will help your parents with you. Tell Kitty to come up here and help Goth Girl." Ember ordered.

Sam and Tucker then exchanged a glance before sly smirks appeared on their faces.

The two then bowed.

"Yes your majesties." The said in sync before beginning their tasks.

"About time I get treated like a queen." Ember said with a satisfied smile.

Danny only face palmed. "Ego aside, let's paint." Danny said.

"Music in space?" Ember asked.

"Music in space." Danny confirmed.

The two then fist bumped as determination filled their eyes.

The two moved quickly, the first things they did was strip the room of everything it contained before moving it all to safe areas as quite a few of those things did belong to Dani when she was 12 and she would probably want them back when she got older.

Once the room was just a barren empty white room the two immediately cleaned it of any dirt that might be inside and once they were satisfied by how clean the room was they set to work.

Danny took a pencil and began to draw on the walls where the horizon would meet the sky and where the sky would become space. He also drew where the stars would be positioned and the moon. He made sure that the skyline was as accurate as possible. Ember took a pencil and drew what musical instruments and music notes would decorate the walls and where they would be placed.

Now that they had their plan they could begin. Danny's plan was simple, on the walls and ceiling would be the milky way galaxy with Dani in the middle. Sure he was setting her up for an ego making her think she was at the centre of the galaxy but that didn't matter as Dani was at the centre of his galaxy. Ember's plan was similar as all around Dani would be orchestral instruments making her seem as if she were conducting music all around her.

The two then set to work on the paint and it was a good thing that music and kicking butt weren't the only things the two halfas were good at; they also had skills in art.

They painted quickly but gracefully as they made sure to make no mistakes. The good part was that Ember's power over fire allowed her to heat the paint and make it dry at a quicker pace.

By the time Dani was four years old the two had finished the room and to say it looked awesome was an understatement.

As they admired the room Sam and Kitty walked into the room.

"Danny, Ember, the Fentons have finished… whoa." Sam said.

"You two did all this in just two hours?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Danny said with a grin. "Super powers remember."

"When me and Johnny get a kid I think I'm going to hire you two to do décor." Kitty said.

"Sorry Kitty but we'll have important Royal stuff to do then." Ember said.

"Oh as I was saying. The Fentons were able to make sure the crib would be intangibility proof." Sam said. "Now you just have to paint it.

"Yeah we have to make sure that the things match the room now." Danny said. "Okay I'll go fetch the stuff and we'll begin painting."

"Oh and Tucker, Johnny and Shadow have begun patching tech to the house. If anything goes wrong you'll know instantly with the new growing girl." Kitty said.

"Perfect." Ember said.

The two halfas then set to work once more on bringing things into Dani's room and matching them to the look of the room. Because they had to paint significantly less this took less time and soon Dani's new room was complete.

They had invited everyone to come take a look and turned out that Dani loved it, everyone loved the room. Everyone congratulated the couple on being able to complete this work of art.

The 3 and a half year old halfa couldn't stop jumping around as she saw the room. She couldn't really find the right words to express herself because her vocabulary had been severely reduced so jumping in glee was the only way she could show how excited she was. However it didn't matter as the teens and adults understood what she was trying to say.

~00000~

7 hours later it had finally ended as Dani was now a one year old and would now grow normally for the rest of her life.

The Fenton adults had run more tests and they confirmed that she would grow. They also confirmed that her molecular structure was now identical to that of someone who was one year old and it was almost as if she had been alive for 365 days.

That gave her parents an idea. Since she had no official birthday it was decided that her birthday would officially be on the 9th of December and today was her first birthday.

Today Danielle Jennet Fenton, the first daughter to the Halfa family slept quietly while the others celebrated her first birthday.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: I'm a baby now… and I have a birthday… amazing.**

**Shadow: Wow, I'm completely shocked. I honestly didn't expect this.**

**Dani Of course you didn't. Who did?**

**Shadow: No one. I can say that for sure.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

The duplicate of Plasmius fell through the portal before he dissolved and flew into the real Plasmius.

He grinned as he picked up the vail of Dani's blood and data collected from his machine before he walked through his second secret lab. Sure he hadn't expected Daniel to completely ruin his home and lab but it hardly mattered as everything he needed was here with him.

"Vladimir did you get what you required?" a woman asked.

"Yes Maria, I have everything we need." Vlad said before he kissed the woman.

Three years ago Vlad had gotten drunk and ended up getting a woman pregnant. He had previously been ready to forget all about it but then a few months ago he had found love with her, more love than he might have ever gotten with Maddie Fenton. There was only one problem, their child, born a halfa but suffered the curse of Ecto Acne.

This vail of blood however would change all that. Danielle Phantom had something in her that had allowed her to stabilize herself when she was destabilizing. And when Daniel had fixed her that power grew stronger. That power would be used to save his son.

Vlad looked at the poor two year old boy with a sigh before he mixed the blood with the chemicals he had gotten from his new ally.

Once thee chemicals were mixed he injected them into his son and the result was instant. The Ecto Acne began to fade and the child slowly began to grow. In 22 two hours he would have added 11 years to his life force making him a 13 year old boy.

"You've done it Vlad." Maria said. "Michael's stabilizing. Your heir is stabilizing."

"I told you it would work." The voice of Vlad's ally said.

The man walked out from the shadows, his flaming white hair seemed to do nothing to brighten the shadows he hid in.

"Yes it did." Vlad said. "You have proven that I can trust you, Dan Plasmius. Welcome to Project Regicide. Soon we will kill the king and steel his throne."

Dan chuckled darkly. "Yes. I've been waiting for you to say that."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Dani: Oh my god.**

**Shadow: This is bad.**

**Dani: I can't believe this.**

**Shadow: Somebody get me a mother F**king table to flip!**


End file.
